Siete Mares
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Terminado Lemón Inuyasha un pirata y Kagome una chica de la nobleza que pasara cuando ambos se encuentren por azares del destino!.... pesimo summary asi que entren no se arrepentiran!
1. Nuestro encuentro

**Capitulo I.- Nuestro encuentro**

Esta seguro que es el lugar correcto?.- dudando

Claro que si y es mejor que no desobedezcas mis ordenes… recuerda que yo soy el capitán de esta tripulación.- lo dice

Si como ordene capitán.- retirándose

Se puede ver un barco de los cuales pertenece a los piratas ya que en lo alto de aquel estribor esta una bandera negra con una calaca blanca que representa en los siete mares como los piratas del caribe… y a que aquella fama se ha dado por sus masacres que y asaltos hacia las islas y países donde el dinero es de los mas ricos de la nobleza

Debo decirte que no seas tan duro con los tripulantes.-

Bah! Cállate Miroku… yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana.-

El capitán el cual esta conversando con su mejor amigo que a pesar del tiempo no lo ha abandonado como su demás familia… aquel chico de cabellera plateada, ojos ámbar, piel blanca y unas orejas las cuales están cubiertas por un paliacate color rojo, su vestimenta es la de todo un capitán de piratas de los siete mares…

Amigo si sigues con ese carácter ni una bella damisela querrá casarse contigo.- lo dice en forma de burla

Cállate… no me interesa en lo absoluto contrae matrimonio, siempre he estado solo y prefiero mantenerme así.-

El chico que esta a su lado tiene una vestimenta como la del capitán pero con una diferencia es que es mas elegante todo para conquistar a cualquier damisela… su pelo es negro, sus ojos cafés, su piel blanca y su pelo lo manteen sujetado por una colita demasiado chiquita

Cuanto falta para llegar a Inglaterra?.- pregunta el joven capitán

Creo que al anochecer llegaremos… pero esperas dar el golpe ahí?.- pregunta

Claro que si… que mas esperabas ahí hay una fortuna y espero que la traigamos consigo.- viendo el horizonte

Pero no crees que los guardias se den cuenta de nuestra presencia?.- viendo al capitán

Me subestimas Miroku… recuerdas que nos aremos pasar por un barco común y corriente… unas horas antes todos ya saben que la orden de cambiar todo.-

Si lo se.-

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran en la parte mas alta de aquel barco el cual pertenece a una tripulación algo extensa pero bien cuidada por aquel capitán

-.-

Señorita por favor ya levántese.-

Hay pero que es lo que sucede.- tallándose su ojo

Aquella joven de cabello azabache y negro como la noche pero algunos rayos azules… piel blanca, ojos marrones los cuales muestran una alegría e inocencia que no toda una chica de 24 años tiene, labios carmines con un tono natural sin necesidad del maquillaje…

Recuerde que hoy es la noche para que usted consiga un buen partido.-

Hay ni me lo recuerdes… sabes que no comparto la misma idea que mis padres.- lo dice mientras que se levanta de la cama, dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo del cual solo muestra perfectas curvas que la caracterizan como toda un mujer

No digas eso mi niña.-

Aquella chica se voltea a escuchar la voz de su nana la cual esta entrando en aquella habitación…

Hay pero si eres tu nana.-

Recuerda que hoy tienes que lucir como toda una princesa de la realeza.-

Si lo se.-

Pues que espera para darse el baño que Megumi lo preparo con todo su esfuerzo.-

Si ya voy.- entrando a la habitación

Hay pero que aremos con esta niña.- lo dice con resignación

No lo se anciana Kaede.-

Volvamos a preparar las cosas de esta noche.- suspirando y saliendo de la habitación con la mucama

-.-

Amigo estamos apunto de llegar al puerto mas importante de Inglaterra.-

Bien… todo ya esta preparado… recuerden que tienen que regresar a la media noche con el botín de ahí en fuera con su otro tiempo no me importan que hagan con el.-

Entonces iré a ver algunas damiselas.-

Haz lo que se te plazca.-

Aquel barco el cual ya luce como uno normal… de una tripulación normal la cual pertenece a las leyes de Inglaterra no a los piratas que tanto se teme…

El barco por fin llega al puerto donde desembarcan los tripulantes y por ordenes de su capitán regresaran a la media noche con lo que se robo para salir de aquel lugar sin ser capturados…

Miroku el cual se mantiene con aquel traje costoso se acerca hacia el jefe de aquel puerto y le pregunta algunas cosas o mas bien se entera de lo que esta sucediendo en aquel país importante como lo es Inglaterra

Y buen hombre por que tanto movimiento si apenas va a anochecer?.-

Pues vera hay una fiesta.-

Y me puede informar de que es loa fiesta o a quien se la celebra?.-

Han dicho que la familia Higurashi una de las mar ricas de Inglaterra esta haciendo aquella fiesta para su hija la cual encontrara un partido para casarse.-

Mmmm ya veo.- sabiendo que aquel lugar es perfecto para dos cosas la primera encontrar a bellas damiselas que quieran tener un hijo con el y la segunda que le puede interesar a su amigo robar aquel lugar donde hay demasiada fortuna

Muchas gracias por la información.- extendiendo una moneda de oro

Es un placer.- recibiendo la moneda – pero creo que le puede interesar es en la mansión Higurashi podrá dar con ella por que es la mas grande de estas tierras.-

Miroku se retira de aquel lugar solo para ir con su amigo el cual se encuentra en casi con la misma vestimenta solo con una diferencia que va arreglado mostrando que es algo importante y con el paliacate en la cabeza cubriendo sus orejas las cuales no son algo comunes

Y bien que fue lo que conseguiste.-

Hay amigo creo que te va ha interesar.-

No creo que tendrás que decirme… sabes que puedo escuchar toda la conversación si me propongo… así que esperas vamos hacia aquel lugar.- empezando a caminar

Me has quitado la alegría de contarte las cosas.- suspiro de resignación

-.-

Niña sal para ver como has quedado.- gritando de afuera de la puerta de la habitación de aquella chica

Ya voy nana… falta ponerme los zapatos.-

Listo.- abriendo la puerta

Te ves hermosa.- viendo como esta vestido con el cabello sueldo dejando ver que su espalda y en las untas de su pelo dejan verse unos mechones chinos dándole un toque sensual

Su vestido es azul oscuro el cual se encuentra bien pegado al cuerpo de la cha dándole los toques que necesita para resaltar aquella figura de mujer, sus ojos tienen una sombra algo obscura pero tenue ya que el maquillaje para aquella ocasión es solo para resaltar aquellos ojos marrones

Aquel vestido el cual solo esta siendo sostenido por dos tiras las cuales están bien sujetas a los hombros de la chica… y unos guantes del mismo color del vestido en sus manos dejando ver que es de la realeza… sus zapatos del mismo tono que el vestido y los guantes haciendo un conjunto demasiado perfecto… dejándola lucir hermosa y perfecta para cualquier chico que quisiera conquistarla

Y bien nada hay que llegar a la fiesta.- tomando a su nana de las manos mientras la arrastra hasta el salón donde aquella fiesta se esta llevando a acabo

En aquel salón el cual resulta ser demasiado grande ya que ciento o más bien diría miles de personas se encuentran en un lugar demasiado ameno el cual se celebra o mas bien aquella fiesta fue hecha para que la hija del empresario Higurashi uno de los mas ricos del país pueda escoger a su yerno

La chica la cual se encuentra recibiendo a todos los invitados de la puerta principal presentándose con los jóvenes más solteros y apuestos de aquel lugar…

-.-

Supongo que este es el lugar!.- viendo aquella mansión la cual esta siendo revivida de mucha personas y de varios lugares aparte de Inglaterra sino de mas países

Mmmm puedo ver que hay demasiadas chicas en este lugar.-

Miroku recuerdas a lo que venimos!.-

Claro que si no me subestimes amigo… pero eso es hasta media noche de ahí en fuera tu nos dijiste que nuestro tiempo no te importaba.-

Bien tienes razón yo solo vine a lo que vine no me interesa lo demás.- yendo hacia la puerta principal de aquel lugar

Pero que amargado eres.- siguiendo a su amigo

Ambos jóvenes los cuales han llegado a la puerta principal esperando a que la fila de las personas avance ya que están siendo recibidos por la hija de aquel señor tan rico…

El joven capitán de tan solo 25 años de edad se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras que avanza sin percatarse de que alguien lo esta llamando sacándolo de la realidad

Disculpe y usted como se llama?.- extendiendo su mano

He!.- apenas reaccionando pero a la ves viendo aquella figura angelical que esta frente suyo sonriéndole…

I-Ik-e-eda.- tartamudeando

Solo Ikeda?.- sonriendo ampliamente… lo cual sabe que no es el primer chico que tiene aquel efecto con ella

No digo llámame Inuyasha.- tomando la mano de la chica

Bien Inuyasha… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… pero solo llámame Kagome.- sonriéndole al chico

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**El fan fic anterior el del destino y este son sueños que he tenido esta semana y la verdad creo que son geniales para ponerlos en fan fic! Espero que los disfruten**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Descubriendo la verdad

**Capitulo II.- Descubriendo la verdad**

_K-Kagome así que se llama Kagome es demasiado bella_.- se dice así mismo

q-quieres bailar!.- preguntándole a la joven

He! Si claro.-

Ambos jóvenes se retiran de la puerta principal yéndose hacia la pista donde la mayoría de los solteros que saludaron a la entrada a la bella chica solo se quedan observando como esta siendo acompañando por aquel muchacho

Cada joven que hay en aquel salón toma a su pareja… al y comienzan a bailar aquella canción clamada y algo romántica para aquella noche

El chico desliza su mano derecha por la suave tela de aquel vestido que se encuentran en su cintura dejándola en la espalda de la chica solo para atraerla mas hacia el… en cambio la chica solo deja su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de aquel muchacho mientras que sus manos las cuales se encuentran se colocan en el lugar donde deben ir una en al redero del cuello del chico y la otra en la cintura de la chica… solo para que sus pies comiencen a moverse al compás de la música

Usted de donde es?.- pregunta la chica que no puede evitar dejar de ver a los ojos color ámbar de aquel joven

Vengo de una de las islas que se encuentran en el caribe… pero por favor llámeme Inuyasha.-

Si claro Inuyasha.-

Aquella vela paso de lo mas normal entre aquella chica y aquel joven el cual solo disfruta de las sonrisas que en ocasiones le regala la joven… en cambio cuando bailan ellos solo se dejan llevar por la melodía mientras que Inuyasha mantiene su cabeza hundida en el cuello de Kagome respirando aquel agradable aroma y ella mantiene su cabeza en el pecho de aquel joven que la mantiene entre sus brazos tan protectora mente

Inuyasha no sabe que es lo que le esta sucediendo pero su corazón se encuentra tranquilo lleno de paz hace tiempo que no sentía el eso aquel sentimiento que trasmitía o que hacia que aquella chica despertara en el… en cambio cuando ella le regala una sonrisa un sonrojo se apodera de el

En cambio Kagome sabe que aquel chico despierta un sentimiento nuevo para ella el cual sabe que le gusta Inuyasha pero como decirle que el es la persona por la cual estuvo esperando tantos años… a que su corazón se sintiera protegida entre los brazos de el

Termina la melodía la cual hace que ambos jóvenes se separan y queden algunos metros de sus caras y labios… dejando que sus respiraciones se sientan en sus rostros…

Ambos jóvenes no sabe que es lo que sucede en aquellos momentos, solo pueden sentir como sus corazones se encuentran acelerados dando algunas pulsadas aceleradas… sus ojos se encuentran enfocados el uno al otro…

Inuyasha cierra sus ojos al igual que Kagome dejando que sus labios se empiecen a unir al igual que las respiraciones para que concluyan en un beso… pero todo es interrumpido por una voz que los regresa a ambos a la realidad

Amigo ya casi es media noche.-

Si ya voy.- sin dejar aquella posición sus labios en algunos milímetros de los de la chica… y los ojos de ella cerrados solo para abrirse y contemplándose mutuamente

Inuyasha solo puede sentir como Kagome baja el rostro pero sin antes de que sus labios se rocen produciéndole o sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo

C-Creo que debo irme.- trata de decirlo lo mas convenció posible pero sabe que en su interior realmente no quiere algo en aquella chica si en Kagome lo esta hacinado cambiar en aquellos momentos dejar aquella vida de vandalismo y quedarse con ella una locura pero no puede hacer aquello sin saber si ella siente lo mismo por el

S-Si… nos volveremos a ver!.- tratando de tener alguna respuesta alentadora

Espero que si.- realmente si quiere volver ha verla pero tal vez eso le sea imposible

Kagome empieza a desprenderse los brazos de aquel joven el cual solo se siente ¿vació? Por dejarla irse de sus brazos de el

I-Inuyasha.- lo dice Miroku al ver la cara en la cual ve aquella chica que realmente es atractiva…

A-adiós.- despidiéndose de beso en la mano de la chica…

A-adiós.- viendo como se aleja y pierde entre la multitud

La chica se lleva su mano a su pecho el cual su corazón se encuentra agitado o nervioso por aquella presencia… la cual le grado demasiado podría decirse que sintió algo que nuca había sentido con otra persona tal vez fue amor a primera vista

-.-

Veo que estabas demasiado entretenido.-

Feh! Cállate… hay que concéntranos en robar lo que se pueda de esta mansión… tu ve a ver si los demás ya están en el barco… yo me llevo el oro.-

Pero no te salvas de responder mis preguntas.- retirándose del lugar

Feh!.- subiendo las escaleras solo para llegar a un pasillo donde hay varias recamaras

El chico abre la puerta de una habitación cerrándola tras de el solo para robar para lo que según el es indispensable

-.-

Me permiten… me siento algo cansa y quisiera ir a descansar solo un momento.- lo dice Kagome al encontrarse rodeada de hombres solteros

La chica solo se retira de aquel lugar para subir las escaleras por la cual desde que tiene memoria ha subido y alguna ocasión se lastimo su pie al andar corriendo en ellas…

Kagome solo camina en aquel pasillo para llegar a su habitación la cual es la tercera puerta a la derecha…

Entra en ella cerrándola detrás de su espalda… aquella chica solo suelta un suspiro al recordar a aquel hombre que compartió casi toda la velada con el… cerrando sus ojos

La joven solo los abre al darse cuenta que una sombra se puede ver en su alajero la cual no logra identificar bien solo hasta que aquel chico se da cuenta de su presencia y se asoma un poco mas hacia la luz de la luna llena

I-Inu…ya…sha.- algo asombrada

K-Kagome yo.- no sabe que decir nunca pensó que ella lo encontrara en aquella situación

Eres un pirata.- sabiendo que aquello que acaba de decir es cierto y por lo más que le duela tiene que llamar a los guardias

Ahora que lo sabes ya no puedes hacer nada.- apunto de irse

La chica se da cuenta que de la mano derecha cuelga un collar de forma de corazón bañado de oro el cual para ella significa demasiado y es algo sentimental que le dejo su madre antes de morir

e-espera.- deteniendo al chico

Que es lo que sucede?.- viendo a la chica

Quiero que me des lo que llevas en tu mano.- acercándose hacia donde se encuentra el

Ha! Esto.- mostrando aquel pequeño collar

Si de vuélvemelo y no llamare a los guardias.-

Me estas amenazando?.- parándose enfrente de ella

No solo te estoy advirtiendo.-

Eres tonta verdad no puedes conmigo chiquilla.-

No me retes por que no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz… no por ser de la nobleza me tengo que comportar como toda una señorita con un bárbaro como tu.-

Veo que tienes agallas para enfrentarte a mi… que acaso no me tienes miedo?.-

Yo nunca le he temido a tontos y bakas como tu.-

Hay un silencio entre ambos en el cual el chico solo puede pensar en que aquella chica inocente y alegre que conoció hace unos minutos ahora es toda una feria

Kagome solo puede ver como aquel chico guarda entre su ropa su cadena lo cual hace que su furia y desprecio hacia el nazca…

Quiero que me lo devuelvas.- se acerca hacia el en forma amenazante

No lo creo… pienso venderlo.-

No te atrevas.- lo dice mientras algunas lagrimas empiezan a salirse de los ojos de Kagome

GUAR…..- esta a punto de gritar pero sus labios han sido callados por los labios del chico dándole un beso el cual trata de separase pero es inútil ya que el la toma por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo

Inuyasha no sabe por que acaba de hacer aquello besar los labios de la chica… cuestionándose por que es primero impulsivo sin antes de pensar las cosas… el solo siente cuando los labios de la chica empiezan a corresponderle aquel beso dejando que entre sus labios salga un suspiro

El chico en un impulso solo atrae mas a la chica hacia el profundizando aquel beso solo escuchando como Kagome deja escapar un suspiro entre sus labios…

Ambos se separan un poco por la falta de oxigeno…dejando que sus alientos regresen a la normalidad… pero sin dejarse de verse a los ojos… sabiendo que aquel beso es algo que desearon hace unas cuantas horas atrás

El chico esta apunto de volver a besar los labios de la chica pero algo o la vez de alguien interrumpe aquel momento

Señorita Kagome se encuentra bien?.- del otro lado de la puerta

La chica la cual se encontraba hipnotizada por aquel beso regresa a la realidad con la voz de su guardia… lo cual esta apunto de gritar pero en aquel momento la mano de Inuyasha le tapa la boca sin dejarla decir algo

Es demasiado arriesgado que te deje.- susurrándole en el oído

El chico solo toma entre sus brazos a Kagome para saltar de la ventana la cual solo se aferra al cuello de el sin ver la altura de aquel lugar que conociéndolo es demasiado grande

**Continuaraaa.- **

**Bueno el segundo capitulo que les pareció!... pues déjenme decirles o disculparme a las personas que les hace falta que les mande el anterior fan fic pero no he tenido tiempo y pues apenas me da tiempo en fin de semana de escribir… creo que es mas fácil que me encuentren en msn que en otro lado… bueno eso espero**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. La Tripulación

**Capitulo III.- La Tripulación**

Inuyasha se detiene en el puente donde se supone que esta tu barco… deja ala joven que trae entre sus brazos que toque el piso con sus pies… pero ella no deja de abrazarlo del cuello dejando que sus cuerpos estén demasiado cercas

La chica tiene escondido su rostro en el pecho de el mientras que sus brazos rodean su cuello… solo siente cuando sus pies ya no están en flote y tocan el piso

La chica se va desprendiendo poco a poco… dejando que su rostro este cerca de aquel chico…

d-donde estamos!.- viendo el lugar a su alrededor

Vamos a mi barco.- tomando a la chica de la mano… arrastrándola

Kagome solo se sonroja al igual que Inuyasha ya que el entrelaza sus manos dejando que caminen hacia la tripulación de aquel joven capitán

Kagome solo empieza ha ver el lugar sabiendo a que aquel lugar es demasiado familiar para ella… al llegar al punte solo puede sabe que aquel es el puerto de Inglaterra lo que hace retrificar en la palabras que escucho de Inuyasha hace unos momentos _Vamos a mi barco_

El chico solo siente cuando la joven se detiene lo cual no hace que avancen ambos… lo que ocasiona que el voltea a verla…

n-no voy.- lo dice serena y firme

He!.- lo dice como si había escuchado bien… era una orden de el no para que ella lo cuestionara o le diera una negación

No voy… así que suéltame.-

Creo que no has entendido verdad Kagome yo no te estoy preguntando es una orden.- se acerca hacia ella

Yo no sigo órdenes.- retándolo

Bien si quieres a la fuerza… lo aremos como tu quieras.- la toma entre sus brazos

Suéltame!... mi padre se va a dar cuenta que no estoy y mandara a buscarte.-

Eso no me extraña… pero no te preocupes ya tengo experiencia en escabullirme.- avanzando hacia el barco

Inuyasha solo puede escuchar la voz de Kagome gritarle que la baje y maldiciéndolo… lo cual el no le toma importancia… siguiendo su camino hacia su embarcación

Amigo que bueno que llegas.- acercándose hacia el joven

P-pero si es la chica con la que bailabas.- viendo a la joven entre sus brazos

Si lo es… la traje por que me iba a delatar… bueno a todos.- entrando al estribor

No será por otra cosa.- alzando la ceja…dado a entender las intenciones del capitán… sabiendo que aquella chica es muy bella y cualquiera se sentiría atraído por ella

Miroku no es lo que tú piensas.- dejando a la chica en el piso la cual no deja de abrazarlo por miedo a lo que le hagan aquellos piratas

Señor ya zarpamos.- lo dice un joven el cual se encuentra alado de aquel chico que interroga a su amigo por el rapto de aquella chica

Bien… ahora podrían llevar a Kagome a mi alcoba.- tratando se soltarse de los brazos de la chica

La chica no quiere soltarse de aquel abrazo que la une con aquel chico el cual le brinda algo de seguridad en aquel lugar desconocido y por desgracia de ella no puede volver ya que siente que el barco esta en movimiento

Inuyasha siente como ella se aferra más hacia su cuerpo y le causa algo de nerviosismo y a la vez seguridad… pero siente como ella se encuentra temblando…

No te va a suceder nada… confía en mí.- lo susurra en el oído de la chica

Por que no le decimos a Sango que la acompañe.- lo sugiere Miroku

Creo que es lo más conveniente.-

Alguien me llamaba.- lo dice una joven de pelo castaño ojos marrones intensos, piel blanca y un traje que diría que pertenece a los tripulantes de aquella embarcación

A sanguito iba a llamarte.- lo dice Miroku al ver la aparición de aquella chica que le causa una sensación agradable

Cuantas veces que tengo que decirte que no me digas sanguito!.- acercándose hacia ellos, Kagome la cual se encuentra en los brazos de aquel capitán solo escucha la conversación de aquella joven por lo que le sorprende que en aquel lugar aya una mujer

Pueden dejar pelear ustedes dos!.- logrando la atención de ambos – necesito Sango que lleves a Kagome a mi alcoba.- Sango solo se queda con una cara de asombro al ver a la chica que esta en los brazos de Inuyasha no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos ven ya que desde que lo conoce el nunca se había atrevido a subir una chica en aquel barco por ser tan sagrado para el

Sango me escuchas.- sacándola de sus pensamientos

He! Si.- acercándose hacia donde se encuentra aquella chica

Kagome se separa de los brazos de Inuyasha ya que Sango la toma de la mano dándole seguridad claro que ella tiene algo de miedo de lo que le pueda pasar en aquel lugar extraño para ella

Toda la tripulación se encuentra viendo como aquella chica tiene una figura perfecta realmente hermosa causando algunos chiflidos de los navegantes… pero callados por la mirada acecina que lanza el jefe de ellos

Kagome comienza ha avanzar junto con Sango la cual se da cuenta que aquella chica se para en seco y solo da media vuelta para ir a lado o ponerse enfrente de Inuyasha… todos los cuales se encuentran a su alrededor solo se quedan sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica

Inuyasha solo ve como Kagome se posa delante de el… la chica acerca su rostro hacia el rostro del chico dejando que ambas respiraciones se unan en una… el chico solo cierra los ojos esperando a que la chica le de un beso en los labios… por lo cual en su sorpresa solo siente un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda

Auch!.- todos a su alrededor lo dicen en eco al ver como su capitán ha sido golpeado por una chica… dejando la marca de la mano de Kagome en la mejilla de Inuyasha el cual no se ha percatado de aquello hasta escuchar aquella exclamación por parte de su tripulación.

En cambio Kagome solo se gira para irse donde se encuentra Sango la cual al igual que los demás se encuentre impresionada por aquel gesto o ¿mas bien por aquel golpe?... pensando que aquella chica es la primera que logra darle un golpe como aquel a Inuyasha…

Ya podemos irnos.- lo dice Kagome hacia la chica de pelo castaño que no deja de verla con asombro…

He! Si.- caminado delante de ella hacia donde es la habitación del capitán

En cambio Miroku aquel amigo desde la infancia de Inuyasha se encuentra mas sorprendido al ver la reacción de su amigo ante la situación de no hacer nada… solo se encuentra ahí paradazo contemplando como Kagome se retira con Sango sabiendo que es lo que esta sucediendo que su amigo se encuentra enamorado de aquella chica que trajo consigo… lo cual ocasiona una sonrisa en su rostro al descubrir aquella parte nueva de Inuyasha

Inuyasha!.- llama Miroku

El hanyou vuelve a la normalidad… solo viendo a su amigo a y a toda tripulación en silencio como esperando su reacción ante aquella dura cachetada que le dio la chica…

Que ven!... vuelvan a dormir!.- lo grita el chico al verse descubierto mas por la sonrisa que muestra su amigo… de inmediato todos desaparecen del estribor y regresan a sus camas para continuar el viaje

Que esperas Miroku vete a descansar!.- lo dice algo enojado

A mi no me engañas Inuyasha… aunque aparentes estar enojado la verdad estas decepcionado que ella no te besara o me equivoco!.- sabiendo que sus palabras son las correctas pero trata de saber algo mas que si su teoría es correcta

Feh!... eso a ti no te importa… pero esa chiquilla me las va a pagar.- lo dice aparentado lo enojado que se encuentra pero en el fondo sabe muy bien que las palabras de su amigo son correcta hubiera deseado que Kagome lo besara de nuevo como en su habitación que lo atrapo robando… sabían tan bien sus labios… pero por que no dejaba de pensar en ella? Acaso se enamoro de ella?

A mi no me puedes mentir y se muy bien que estas enamorado de ella… y la razón por la que la trajiste no fue por que te descubrió sino por que no querías dejarla no es así!.-

Ya Miroku! Si no quieres que te lance por la borda vete a descansar y déjame solo!.- lo dice dándose la vuelta solo para recargarse en el barandal y ver las olas reventar en los costados del barco y las estrellas iluminando la madrugada de aquel nuevo día

Bien bien pero no te enojes.- retirándose del lugar, dejando solo a su amigo

-.-

Se puede saber por que hizo eso!.- lo pregunta la joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que se encuentra con ella en aquella enorme habitación

Primera no me hables de usted veo que tenemos la misma edad solo háblame Kagome… si?... y segunda por haberme traído a la fuerza es por que le di esa cachetada.- lo dice dejándose caer en la cama

No creo que le parezca a Inuyasha eso?.-

A mi no me importa lo que piense el o lo que le parezca… solo quiero irme a mi casa.-

Kagome puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

Claro que si dime de que se trata!.-

Como conociste a Inuyasha!.-

**Flash back**

Disculpe y usted como se llama?.- extendiendo su mano

He!.- apenas reaccionando pero a la ves viendo aquella figura angelical que esta frente suyo sonriéndole…

I-Ik-e-eda.- tartamudeando

Solo Ikeda?.- sonriendo ampliamente… lo cual sabe que no es el primer chico que tiene aquel efecto con ella

No digo llámame Inuyasha.- tomando la mano de la chica

Bien Inuyasha… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi… pero solo llámame Kagome.- sonriéndole al chico

_K-Kagome así que se llama Kagome es demasiado bella_.- se dice así mismo

q-quieres bailar!.- preguntándole a la joven

He! Si claro.-

Ambos jóvenes se retiran de la puerta principal yéndose hacia la pista donde la mayoría de los solteros que saludaron a la entrada a la bella chica solo se quedan observando como esta siendo acompañando por aquel muchacho

Cada joven que hay en aquel salón toma a su pareja… al y comienzan a bailar aquella canción clamada y algo romántica para aquella noche

El chico desliza su mano derecha por la suave tela de aquel vestido que se encuentran en su cintura dejándola en la espalda de la chica solo para atraerla mas hacia el… en cambio la chica solo deja su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de aquel muchacho mientras que sus manos las cuales se encuentran se colocan en el lugar donde deben ir una en al redero del cuello del chico y la otra en la cintura de la chica… solo para que sus pies comiencen a moverse al compás de la música

Usted de donde es?.- pregunta la chica que no puede evitar dejar de ver a los ojos color ámbar de aquel joven

Vengo de una de las islas que se encuentran en el caribe… pero por favor llámeme Inuyasha.-

Si claro Inuyasha.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mmmm ya veo.- lo dice Sango al saber algo de lo que ocurrió en la noche sabiendo por que el chico trajo a Kagome

Que te parece si te traigo una ropa mas cómoda… no es la que sueles utilizar ya que veo que vienes de familia de buen nivel.-

Si no te preocupes nunca me ha importado las clases sociales.- le sonríe

Bueno en un momento regreso.- se retira del lugar dejando a la chica sola en la habitación

Kagome solo observa aquella habitación que para estar en un barco es algo grande no tan grande como la suya pero algo… una cama matrimonial en medio de ella a su lado cajones los cuales solo tiene una foto de aquel chico y una lámpara… enfrente de la cama cajones con un espejo de color madera todo a su alrededor y en la esquina una puerta que resulta ser el baño donde aquel capitán se baña sin interrupciones

Kagome se detiene enfrente de aquel espejo que se encuentra encima de aquel mueble abriendo el primer cajón dejando ver algunas camisas de aquel chico… toma la que encuentra primero que resulta ser una de color negra… la toma entre sus manos y se la lleva a su cara aspirando el olor varonil que desprende el capitán

La puerta se abre y Kagome rápidamente pone aquella camisa en su lugar como aparentando lo que se encontraba haciendo…

Te traigo la ropa.-

Si gracias.- se acerca hacia ella tomándola entre sus manos y yéndose al baño a cambiar

Kagome.- lo dice Sango antes de que entre

Si!.-

Me retiro ya no tarda en amanecer y pues preferiría descansar.-

Si no te preocupes muchas gracias por todo… espero verte después.-

Hai.- retirándose del lugar

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Bueno aquí esta otra parte de este Fan fic espero sus comentarios y muchas a gracias a todos los que me apoyan y mandan masajitos o reviews… espero que les este agradando, muy pronto pongo la siguiente continuación pero con la escuela, tareas y problemas**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Peleas y Celos

**Capitulo IV.- Peleas y Celos**

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a un joven de cabellera plateada… el cual solo se quita la chaqueta al igual que los zapatos y el cinturón… yéndose hacia la cama donde solo ve un bulto el cual sabe perfecta mente que es aquella chica… sin tomarle importancia solo que tiene unas cuantas horas para dormir e ir a un día de trabajo agotador

El chico se mete entre las colchas dejándose llevar por su sueño… pero solo siente como aquella chica se voltea dormida y se acorruca en su pecho dejando que el la rodé con su brazo la cintura de ella… así ambos chicos se quedan en aquella posición la cual es reconfortante

Unas cuantas horas pasan las cuales ambos jóvenes se encuentran en la misma posición dejando que los primeros rayos del sol entren por la ventana que da hacia la borda de aquel barco en movimiento

Kagome es la primera en que recibe los rayos del sol en su cara dejando que sin que habrá sus ojos lance un largo bostezo y acomodándose mas en aquel fornido pecho… de un momento a otro solo abre sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al darse cuenta que esta dormida con alguien y el peor del caso que esta siendo abrazada por esa persona

La chica solo se levanta de los brazos de aquel individuo solo para contemplar quien es la persona y para su sorpresa es aquel joven que la trajo en aquel lugar… aquel chico de cabellera plateada, piel, blanca, ojos ámbares aunque en aquellos momentos no los pueda ver ya que el se encuentra dormido… un paliacate que tiene amarrado encima de su cabeza como cubriendo algo

Kagome solo lanza un grito de terror o mas bien de sorpresa al encontrar aquel joven en la misma habitación y lo peor en la misma cama… el chico solo abre los ojos exaltándose por el grito como viendo si ella se encuentra bien y para su sorpresa ve como la chica esta enfrente de el sentada y viéndolo con cara de asombro

q-que sucede!.- lo dice tallándose los ojos

Como te atreves a meterte en mi cama!.- exaltada y cubriéndose el pecho con una cobija

Tu cama!.- lo dice extrañado –déjame decirte que estas en mi habitación así que por lógica esta es mi cama no lo crees?... y si me dormí aquí es por que quise tengo derecho es mi habitación.- lo dice levantándose de la cama aunque hubiera querido no hacerlo y que ella no despertara esa noche fue la primera en la que ha podido dormir bien…

p-pues q-quiero mi habitación!.- lo dice con firmeza… al igual que se levanta de la cama dejando que aquel chico pueda apreciar de su figura pero ahora con la ropa de todo un pirata que para opinión del otro no le queda nada mal

Ja! No me hagas reír… si mal no recuerdo eres mi prisionera… así que te vas a quedar aquí en esta habitación conmigo.- embozando una sonrisa mientras se arregla sus botas

La chica solo se da media vuelta para no verlo en forma de enojo… lo cual ocasiona una sonrisa en el rostro del capitán

Mmmm… tengo una forma en la que te pueda dar una habitación… pero tienes que hacer algo!.-

Que cosa?.- se voltea solo para verlo a sus ojos que en un momento a otro se pierde en ellos pero la voz de el o mas bien la petición la sacan de sus pensamientos

Que me des dos besos.-

_Que esta loco.- _lo piensa la chica al solo escuchar aquella petición... pero una parte de ella le habían gustando aquel beso que tuvieron en su habitación y en aquellos momentos hubiera deseado besarlo… pero su dignidad estaba sobre todas las cosas

Prefiero morir antes de besarte.-

Bueno tu te lo pierdes.- caminado hacia la salida de aquella habitación – por cierto no tarda en darse el desayuno así que alístate para que estés con todos nosotros.- sale de la habitación dejando a una chica la cual algunas lagrimas se empiezan asomar por sus ojos…

La chica solo se avienta a la cama a llorar dejando que las lágrimas que tenia retenida entre sus ojos se asomen y algunos sollozos se escuchen salir de sus labios…

Por otra parte el chico que se encuentra recargado en la puerta de aquella habitación solo puede escuchar algunos sollozos que salen de la boca de la chica dando a entender que se encuentra llorando… sintiendo una extraña cesación de ir abrazarla y consolarla pero al darse cuenta que el es el causante de aquellas lagrimas prefiere irse y dejar que ella se desahogue y tal vez mas a delante regresen a Inglaterra a dejarla en su casa

El chico empieza a caminar recordando las palabras de Miroku su mejor amigo _A mi no me puedes mentir y se muy bien que estas enamorado de ella… y la razón por la que la trajiste no fue por que te descubrió sino por que no querías dejarla no es así!.- _cuanta razón tiene su amigo… tal vez el si se enamoro de ella pero hay una pregunta que alberga su corazón ¿ella se habrá enamorado de el? o solo siente desprecio por su acción de raptarla tal ves en aquella noche ya había conocido a su príncipe azul y ella se iba a casar con el y el solo estorbo en aquellos planes…

El chico solo se siente triste al pensar que el nunca podrá compartir aquella felicidad que tienen cuando uno se encuentra enamorado y pierde hasta la noción del tiempo con el ser amado… aquella sensación de sentirse querido sin importar cuales su pasado o de donde viene

-.-

Mmmm se ve todo delicioso Sanguito.-

Déjame de decir Sanguito.-

Pues te felicito Sango ahora si te has luciste.- lo dice el capitán el cual se encuentra en la mesa donde debe ir así a su lado se encuentra su amigo Miroku y de su lado del chico la bella damisela la cual el día de hoy cocino para toda la tripulación

Inuyasha y no nos va acompañar la dama que trajiste hoy en la madrugada!.-

Será mejor que valla por ella.- lo dice levantándose de su asiento

No es necesario ya estoy aquí.- lo dice la chica la cual aparece enfrente de todos… solo puede ver aquella mediana mesa la cual en la parte superior se encuentra Inuyasha de pie a su lado Miroku bueno eso cree que así se llama… a lado de el se encuentra Sango la cual la ayudo… las demás personas las cuales no las conoce

Inuyasha el cual solo contempla a la chica la cual en su cuello esta amarrado un paliacate color rojo… una blusa blanca pero encima de ella un chaleco… unos pantalones los cuales están ajuntada a su figura de color beige… y unas botas las cuales son cafés como las suyas dejándola ver realmente hermosa

Inuyasha se acerca hacia la chica la cual solo ve a todos a su alrededor que no dejan de verla… como si en aquellos momentos quisiera salir corriendo de aquel lugar, solo que siente como Inuyasha la toma fuertemente de la cintura y la guía a su lado el cual solo la sienta con delicadeza en la silla sin comprender lo que esta sucediendo

Descanso usted.- lo dice Miroku

Si muchas gracias… y no me llame de usted llame Kagome.-

Que les parece si comenzamos de desayunar ya que el trabajo es mucho.- lo dice un joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes y con un porte apuesto el cual en su cabeza lleva una cinta de color café y su pelo sujetado por una cola de caballo…

Deja de apresurar lobo.- lo dice el capitán el cual apenas en esos momentos esta tomando su asiento a lado de Kagome

Perdón por mi torpeza mi nombre es Kouga y por desgracia estoy en esta tripulación.- lo dice aquel chico tomando la mano de la chica lo cual el capitán se da cuenta de las intenciones de este

Si no quieres estar aquí deberías de irte lobo.- lo dice algo molesto y con algo de celos

Por favor señores no hay que empezar con peleas a estas horas del día… apenas es de mañana.- lo dice el amigo que se encuentra en medio de ambos solo para apaciguar el asunto entre ambos rivales desde que el tiene uso de memoria

Feh! Como sea.-

Me da igual con tal de que esa bestia deje de ladrar.-

Kagome solo puede presenciar la pelea entre ambo a su derecha se encuentra Inuyasha y a su izquierda aquel joven que realmente es apuesto eso debe de admitir aquel joven llamado Kouga

Sango empieza a servir la comida lo cual es solo un platillo que se esmero demasiado para que su amor aunque sea imposible le gustara si estamos hablando de Miroku el amigo de Inuyasha

Sango termina de repartir la comida entre los tripulantes de aquel enorme barco y el capitán al igual que la chica… todos comienzan a comer excepto una chica de ojos marrones y mirada blanca

El chico se da cuenta de aquello y solo de dedica a contemplarla sin decirle nada preguntándose si se encuentra bien o que es lo que le sucede cual es la causa de que no quiera comer _de seguro nunca antes se ha subido a un barco… como crees Inuyasha ella es gente de la riqueza de seguro no quiere comer la miseria que hay aquí… o de seguro se siente mal!..._

Por que no comes Kagome?.-

He!.- es como si la hubieran sacado de sus pensamientos

Por que no comes… acaso no te gusta lo que cocino Sango!.- preguntándole solo para saber si es verdad alguna de sus sospechas

No no es eso?.- contesta sin dejar de perder la vista en aquel delicioso alimento

Entonces que es?.-

No tengo hambre.-

Me lo suponía una chica de sociedad no puede comer estos tipos de alimentos.- lo dice algo enojado

He! Que es lo que te sucede… solo dije que no tengo hambre.- la chica empieza a revelarse a la forma en la que la trata el capitán

Todos solo se quedan viendo sin decir ni una sola palabra al ver la discusión entre ellos

Eres una niña caprichuda… es mejor que te sientes a terminar la comida.- al ver como Kagome se levanta de su asiento

No lo voy hacer… tu eres el tonto no sabes tratar a una mujer… solo te estoy diciendo que no tengo hambre y me insultas eres un baka!.- lo grita… en cambio nadie dice nada todos miran a ver cual es la reacción del capitán pero el solo se levanta de su asiento al ponerse a la altura de ella y por lo visto el es mas alto que la chica por una cabeza

Aquí la única tonta eres tu!... yo soy el capitán de esta tripulación y tu deber es obedecerme y por lo que veo no lo haces muy bien.-

Yo nunca pedí venir a este lugar!... tu fuiste el que me trajo a la fuerza… tu eres el baka!.- la chica toma su plato el cual tiene unos huevos ahogados en salsa verde los cuales se encuentran calientes y todo por que sale un poco de humo de ellos… con un movimiento la chica solo le avienta la comida a la cha a Inuyasha dejando a todo mundo sorprendidos por su actitud hasta el mismo capitán

Con permiso…y lo siento Sango por lo de la comida.- se retira de aquel lugar dejando a todos los presentes con la boca bien abierta por la forma en que la chica se revela a su capitán cualquier otro ni se hubiera atrevido hacerle eso

Eres un bestia Inuyasha… no sabes tratar a las mujeres.- eso lo dice aquel joven de pelo negro y mirada verde el cual se levanta de asiento y sale en búsqueda de la chica

Grrrr.- es lo único que dice Inuyasha al verse de nuevo ser ridiculizado enfrente de toda su tripulación

Tranquilo amigo… pero creo que en este caso apoyo a Kouga la verdad te pasaste con la señorita Kagome… y bien merecido lo tienes.- lo dice sabiendo que aquellas palabras le pueden costar la vida

Cállate no estoy de humor para tus sermones… voy a cambiarme.- se retira del lugar

Lo siento Sanguito que tu delicioso desayuno se tuviera que estropear por culpa de las tonterías de Inuyasha.-

No te preocupes hay que disfrutar de lo que queda no chicos.-

Si!.- lo dicen todos al unisón retomando aquel delicioso desayuno

-.-

Hey espera Kagome!.- lo grita aquel joven de mirada verde

La chica empieza a pausar su caminata por el estribor dejando aquel chico la alcance el cual solo se posa enfrente de ella al percatarse de algunas lágrimas que se asoman por los ojos marrones de la chica

q-que sucede!.- 

No nada.- limpiándose las lágrimas – es solo que me siento sola en este lugar.-

Mmmm ya veo… que te parece si vamos a desayunar!.- le extiendo la mano

P-pero mi desayuno se lo lance a Inuyasha.- algo apenada por el asunto

Jajajaja es cierto y déjame decirte que te felicito… eres la primera que le hace eso a esa bestia.-

Yo no se que decir?.-

Que te parece si te muestro como cocino y tu me das tu opinión!.- guiándola hacia la cocina de aquel barco

Si seria un placer.-

-.-

Grrr esa niña me las va a pagar como se atreve a dejarme en ridiculo enfrente de todos y más de ese lobo apestoso.-

El chico el cual se encuentra en la habitación arreglándose de nuevo todo por que la chica la cual trajo se le ocurrió lanzarle el desayuno en la cara y para el colmo manchando su playera… pero cambiándosela por otra limpia

Aunque debo de confesar.- viéndose al espejo – que si en aquellos momentos nadie nos hubiese visto la hubiera besado.-

Pero en estos momentos va a pagar lo que me hizo esa chiquilla.- sale de la habitación solo para buscar a su joven chica… un momento desde cuando le decía "su"… aquello le hizo sacar de la razón… ¿por que se comportaba así con ella sin tan solo era un prisionera? ¿Pero por que rayos la trajo!

El joven capitán se da cuenta que todos ya están en sus puestos haciendo sus deberes viendo como aquel barco debe de tomar el rumbo para dirigirse hacia el destino que les trazo el… pero una cosa y ¿Kouga? Donde diablos se encontraba ese lobo como así el lo tiene identificado

Oye Yusque donde esta Kouga?.-

n-no lo se señor.-

Dime con un demonio o si no te arrojo a la borda.-

e-esta en la co-cocina.-

El chico sale de aquel lugar solo para dirigirse a la parte baja del barco donde esta la cocina la cual es la segunda puerta a la derecha… antes de entrar solo puede escuchar risas por parte de ambos lo que le ocasiona una ira enorme en la sangre como si esta se calentara de coraje

Jajajaja que chistoso eres Kouga.- logra escuchar aquello

Te ves hermosa cuando ríes.- se lo dice Kouga

Que cosas dices.- algo sonrojada

Bueno deje decirle que aquí esta su desayuno unos huevos revueltos.- le acerca el plato hacia donde esta la chica sentada

Ambos chicos se encuentran en la cocina aunque es algo rustica pero enfrente de la estufa bueno atrás de ella donde se pone según eso el cocinero hay un barandal para las visitas… el cual la chica esta sentada viendo algunos marabales que le enseña el joven Kouga a ella… haciéndola reír y a la vez que olvide sus penas

Y bien que te parece?.- esperando la respuesta de la chica que solo se dedica a darle la primera cucharada al huevo revuelto

Mmmm… delicioso… eres un excelente cocinero.- sonriéndole

Espero que sea de su agrado alteza.- haciendo una reverencia

En cambio la chica solo se sonroja y se ríe al verse tratada de esa forma aunque todo sea un juego de ambos pero por lo menos se siente bien a lado de Kouga

El chico que esta afuera en el pasillo escuchando aquella conversación lo cual solo le causa un revoltijo en su estomago y que su sangre hierva mostrando una furia de ir a estrangular a aquel lobo

Y ahora mi bella damisela que es lo que quiere de beber?.-

Mmmm quiero un jugo.-

A sus órdenes.- el chico empieza a partir con cierta graciosidad las naranjas causando la risa de la chica lo cual es lo que mas le gusta ver en el rostro de ella una sonrisa no lagrimas

Aquí lo tiene.- se lo da en un baso de barro –lamento que aquí los vasos sean de barro pero en la próxima parada pediré que sean de vidrio para su alteza.- la chica solo se ríe por los comentarios de Kouga el cual al igual que ella solo se ríen para pasar en un momento ameno entre ambos

La puerta de un momento a otro se abre dejando que ambos chicos los cuales se encontraban riéndose vean quien es la persona que entra así de golpe a la habitación o mas bien seria a la cocina dejando paso a Inuyasha el cual solo muestra una cara de furia y sus ojos ámbar claro se encuentran obscuros… al ver como ambos se divierten

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Pues muchas gracias a todos… la verdad espero que algunas aventuras pueda escribir pero como me conocen algunos me enfoco mas yo por lo romántico e intrigas es que es mi especialidad pero espero que este sea de su agrado… y por favor a las personas que leen el Fan Fic Destino pues alguien me ha dejado una critica constructiva diciéndome que bueno que desarrolle mas la historia como haciéndola mas amena y estoy de acuerdo con eso por eso le pido a Liz Kraft que si tiene otra critica por favor que me la haga saber al igual que ustedes… ya que debo de reconocer que al otro fan fic Destino no le he puesto demasiado empeño asi que espero que les guste esta parte**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Rivalidades Kouga VS Inuyasha

**Capitulo V.- Rivalidades Kouga VS Inuyasha**

La puerta de un momento a otro se abre dejando que ambos chicos los cuales se encontraban riéndose vean quien es la persona que entra así de golpe a la habitación o mas bien seria a la cocina dejando paso a Inuyasha el cual solo muestra una cara de furia y sus ojos ámbar claro se encuentran obscuros… al ver como ambos se divierten

Kagome solo se queda en silencio aquella sonrisa que Kouga logro dibujar en su rostro es borrada por la cara de seriedad del chico que acaba de entrar a la cocina dejando que Kouga solo fuñe el ceño

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente en aquella cocina la cual el chico de cabellera plateada no deja de ver a ambos chicos sintiendo unas grandes ganas de ir a estrangular a ese lobo y besar con desesperación a la chica…

I-Inu…ya…sha.- lo dice en susurro pero audible para las orejas cubiertas del chico

Que haces aquí bestia!.-

Veo que todavía sigues de apestoso lobo.-

Sabes perfectamente que no me puedes decir nada… tu mismo sabes que a los únicos que no nos puedes ordenar es a Miroku y a mi… así que ahorrarte tus ordenes.-

Veo que se divierten.- solo observa a la chica que esta sentado en un banco y recargada a la barra desayunado

Si… pero no creo que lo comprendas ya que la diversión no esta en tu vocabulario bestia.-

Grrr… quieres pelear lobo.-

Grrr… con gusto bestia.- 

Ambos chicos se acercan como retándose mutuamente dejando que la chica que presencia todo eso solo se levanta del asiento a ir a interponerse en medio de ambos

Pueden dejar de pelear ustedes dos!.- la chica ya se encuentra en medio de ambos pero aquel grito logra captar la atención de ambos

Perdón Kagome no fue mi intención que te enojaras.- lo dice aquel joven de mirada verde

Feh!.- en cambio este solo se cruza de brazos

Otro nuevo silencio se hace presente entre aquellas tres personas… Kagome solo ve la actitud que toma Inuyasha el cual para ella es demasiado infantil y Kouga solo trata de que ella se sienta cómoda en aquel lugar

Jefe Kouga! Jefe Kouga!.- se escucha un grito de un tripulante el cual se acerca hacia donde se encuentran todos

Que sucede!.- lo dice aquel individuo de pelo negro

Jefe… hemos visto tierra pero parece ser que enfrente de ese pedazo de tierra se encuentran piratas… venga a ver es urgente.-

Si enseguida voy… preciosa Kagome fue un gusto estar esta mañana a sus ordenes… espero que en la tarde me conceda un paseo por el barco.- tomando sus manos

En cambio Inuyasha el cual se da cuenta de aquello trata de controlarse a no comenzar una batalla en aquel lugar mas si es cierto lo que dice aquel muchacho de los piratas podrían ser sus enemigos

He!... si seria un gusto.- algo sonrojada por la actitud que tiene aquel joven con ella

Con permiso Kagome… cuídala bien bestia.- se retira del lugar dejando a ambos solos en la cocina

Kagome solo se gira y regresa a terminar el poco desayuno que queda en su plato… solo para después ir a enjuagarlo al lava traste que se encuentra en aquel lugar… en cambio Inuyasha solo la observa detalladamente lo que hace sin perder ningún nada de ella

Que no piensas decir nada.- lo dice Inuyasha al darse cuenta de que Kagome no le dirige la palabra

No pienso perder mi tiempo con bakas como tu.- cruzando a lado de el para subir las escaleras hacia la parte superior del barco

Así si!.- la toma el brazo

Suéltame!... me lastimas.-

No lo pienso hacer me vas a pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar en el desayuno.- tomándola de los dos brazos… dejando que la chica solo lo vea a los ojos

Que vas hacerme!.- lo dice algo insegura y con miedo a lo que le valla hacer Inuyasha

Esto!.- el chico solo posa sus labios en los labios de la chica besándola… primero el labio inferior lo envuelve con el suyo para seguir con el superior… en cambio la chica solo mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos por la reacción de Inuyasha

El chico desliza su mano del brazo de la chica solo para posarla en su cintura y apegarla mas hacia el para profundizar el beso que todavía ella no responde… Kagome solo mueve sus manos hasta el pecho de el y poco a poco cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel dulce beso…

La chica solo siente cuando da algunos pasos hacia atrás tratando de tener alguna superficie donde se pueda recargar… lo cual logra y la pared se estorba dejándola en medio

El chico solo recarga a Kagome en la pared profundizando más el beso… ambos chicos se separan algunos centímetros dejando que tomen oxigeno el cual hace falta en aquellos momentos ninguno de los dos abre los ojos solo dejan que sus respiraciones agitadas regresen a la normalidad poco a poco pero solo ocasionan a que la cercanía de ambos se unan

K-Kagome.- es lo único que dice aquel chico de cabello plateado como si aquel beso ya lo hubiera deseado desde hace años… el cual con solo aquel dulce beso le regreso las energías

I-Inuyasha.- ella solo lo susurra dejando ver que sus mejillas se encuentran en un tono rozado como si en aquel momento se hubiera maquillado perfectamente haciéndola lucir inocente y atractiva

Kagome poco a poco empieza ha abrir sus ojos al darse cuenta que el chico los tiene abiertos contemplándola con aquellos ojos color ámbar que desde el primer momento que los vio la hipnotizaron como una tonta… cayendo en las redes de cupido ante aquel apuesto chico

La chica solo recuerda unas palabras antes que dijo aquel joven _me vas a pagar la humillación que me hiciste pasar en el desayuno.- _era cierto aquellas palabras que le dijo que ese beso solo era para jugar con sus sentimientos pues que se creía que el podía jugar con los sentimientos de ella…

De pronto Kagome solo levanta un brazo al igual que su mano para dirigirla a la mejilla del joven y darle otra cacheta como la de la madrugada pero algo la detuvo antes de llegar a su destino y es nada menos que la mano de Inuyasha

Creías que me iba a dejar que me golpearas de nuevo!.-

Eres un baka.-

Pero te gustan mis beso no?.-

La chica no responde solo mira a los ojos de este en verdad si le gustan y mucho le gustaría que ella fuera tomada por los brazos de Inuyasha y poder besarlo toda la noche… pero aquello era un sueño tonto que tal ves nunca se le fuera hacer realidad con lo altanero que es este joven

Entonces no me equivoco.- el chico recarga la mano de la chica al igual que la suya aprisionándola en la pared mientras que la aprisiona con su cuerpo acercándose hacia sus labios sin antes susurrarle _me gustas.-_

El chico besa a la joven de nuevo pero ahora con una diferencia esta le corresponde sin restricciones… tímidamente la chica abre un poco su boca dejando paso la legua del chico la explore libremente… en cambio ella solo siente cuando sus lenguas están encontradas y eso hace que de un suspiro

El chico libera la mano prisionera de Kagome dejando que la suya baje desde su pecho hasta la cintura de ella para atraerla mas hacia el en cambio la chica solo mantiene sus manos el fornido pecho del chico dejando que algunos suspiros se salgan de sus labios…

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran besándose sin que nada los interrumpa… Inuyasha solo la atrae más hacia su cuerpo dejando que los suspiros salgan de su boca al besarla con paciencia y profundidad

Kagome solo que alza mas de puntitas para tener mas oportunidad de besarlo mejor apoyándose de sus manos que se encuentran en el pecho de aquel joven… el cual solo la estrecha mas hacia el… disfrutando de ese dulce beso

Al fondo el cual las escaleras se encuentran solo se escucha _Cof! Cof!_ como interrumpiendo aquella escena que el chico se percata de aquello y no quiere hacer caso ignorando aquel llamado… en cambio Kagome solo trata de separase de aquel beso para ver quien es la persona que los interrumpe poniéndose algo roja y sus mejillas de un tono suave rosado

Kagome se desprende de aquel beso dejando que sus ojos estén aun cerrados sintiendo la respiración de Inuyasha sobre la suya…

Que es lo que sucede.- recuperando el aliento

S-Señor… es necesaria su presencia en estribor.-

Que es lo que sucede Kenchin.- sin dejar de ver a la joven que todavía mantiene sus ojos cerrados

Tenemos un problema.-

De que se trata!.- el cual solo se dedica a contemplar a la chica que tiene enfrente de el… dejando ver el rosado en las mejillas de ella

L-Lo que sucede señor es que al sur tenemos un barco pirata como en tres días estaremos enfrente de el… pero al oeste tenemos un barco irlandés el cual nos alcanzara mañana al ponerse el sol.- lo dice aquel joven de ojos azules como aquel mar nocturno… piel blanca y algo conceda dando un color único, en su cintura una espada la cual representa de todo un pirata al igual que su capitán del cual solo recibe ordenes

El chico no sabe que hacer aquello es un grave problema mas si no se sabe de quienes se trata de aquel barco misterioso de piratas y mas por que el barco Irlandés esta por al alcanzarlos y si los descubren podrían acabar con su barco y Kagome al igual que toda su tripulación estaría en peligro

V-ve.- el chico solo puede escuchar aquella cifras de tan solo dos palabras... que sale de la boca de la chica

He!.- es lo único que puede articular por su sorpresa

V-ve… tienes que ir.- lo dice mas decidida como lo anterior desprendiéndose de los brazos del chico solo para darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda

Capitán!.-

Si.-

Inuyasha solo se retira del lugar siguiendo aquel chico que le trajo información la cual es importante en aquellos momentos para la tripulación y mas para el siendo el jefe de aquel barco que fue heredado por su padre hace años atrás

En cambio la chica la cual se queda en la parte o mas bien en el pasillo donde aquel chico de mirada ámbar la aprisiono solo para robarle dos besos de sus labios los cuales los disfruto eso no podía negarlo… no podía negar que realmente aquel ojidorado le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que su mirada se cruzo con la suya

-.-

Y bien que es lo que sucede Miroku?.-

Lamento informarte amigo que tenemos unos problemas.- lo dice aquel joven de mirada café

Que problemas!.- 

Parece ser que la tripulación de piratas que se encuentra enfrente es nada menos la que hemos he estado buscando hace años.-

La tripulación de Naraku!.- lo dice algo inseguro y a la vez con rabia al recordar lo que causo aquel ser tan repugnante

Si así es.- confirmando lo que dijo su amigo

Pues que esperan hay que matarlos de una vez.-

Deja de precipitarte que no ves la gravedad del asunto!.-

Que es lo que sucede?.-

Mañana al atardecer un barco Irlandés se acercara a nosotros y bien sabes que podrían destruirnos… es por es que creo que tendremos que trasformar el barco y dejarlo hasta que pasen dos o hasta el tercer día tan solo para que no nos maten.- lo dice viendo al océano el cual en aquellos momentos esta cristalino dando indicios que el Sol se encuentra en lo mas alto del cielo

Creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu idea… pero después de que ellos se vayan preparen sus armas por cualquier ataque.-

Si… daré el aviso para preparar todo.-

Si lo que sea.-

Aquel chico de mirada café y piel blanca solo se retira del lugar dejando a un joven ojidorado algo confundido por sus sentimientos respecto a la chica de ojos marrones sabiendo que lo que siente por ella es algo distinto de lo que una vez sintió por alguien

Inuyasha solo se queda contemplando en el borde mientras sus hombros descansan en el y su mira se encuentra perdida en el inmenso mar azul el cual en aquella mañana se encuentra realmente hermoso dejando ver algunos delfines brincando algo espectacular que solo en algunas ocasiones puede ver y lo disfruta dejando que sus preocupaciones y problemas desaparezcan de su cabeza

-.-

Se puede!.-

He si claro.- se escucha la voz de la chica la cual se encuentra arreglándose para salir en aquella caminata con el joven que la espera afuera

La chica sale de aquella habitación la cual le pertenece al capitán de aquella enorme tripulación, el cual se encargo de traerla y robarle el corazón…

Kouga solo puede ver como Kagome sale con un vestido morado con algunos arreglos sencillos color blanco el cual por órdenes del capitán desde la mañana todos deben de dejar las ropas de piratas y fingir ser un barco extranjero todo por el bien de ellos

Aquel chico el cual no deba de ver aquella joven que luce realmente atractiva… esta vestido de una forma casual la cual en Inglaterra se visten los jóvenes de clase media

t-te ves hermosa.- es lo único que puede balbucear tomando a la joven de su mano para guiarla por la borda de aquel enorme barco

Gracias.- algo sonrojada por las palabras de aquel chico

Supongo que todavía quieres ir a tomar un paseo?.- lo pregunta el chico caminado con aquella bella damisela por aquel barco

Si.-

Así empezó aquella camina la cual fue dada por la tarde casi a dos horas que el solo se pusiera de aquel manto azul cristalino el cual muestra aquel día…

Kouga al igual que Kagome solo se dedican platicando de sus infancias recordando lo mejor que tuvieron en aquellas etapas… al igual que riendo y haciendo bromas entre ambos solo para hacer entre ellos una atmósfera amena

A cierta distancia un joven de mirada ámbar y cabello plateado se encuentra observando aquella escena las cuales solo le provocan que su sangre empiece a calentarse mas de lo normal y un enojo invada su cuerpo sin que el razonamiento se haga presente

El ojidorado solo ve como Kouga toma entre sus manos la mano de Kagome dejándola enfrente de ella mientras las besa y le susurra algunas palabras dejando que en las mejillas de la chica se pongan un tono rosado como aquel tono que le dejo cuando la beso de aquella forma

El solo esta apunto de ocultarse el cual se encuentra a lado de aquella pareja pero con una diferencia para volverla romántica es que aquella chica de cabello azabache tal ves en aquellos momentos no corresponda los mismos sentimiento que tiene aquel chico con ella dejando que sus pensamientos se dirijan a otra persona a la persona que solo observa esa escena con algo de recelo y tristeza al pensar que aquella chica ha encontrado el amor y no es con el

El mar en el horizonte empieza a tomar los colores que provoca la puesta del solo… rojo, naranja, verde, y azul oscuro en el fondo dando paso al manto nocturno

La chica la cual se encuentra en sus pensamientos no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretende aquel chico que la acompaña y es robarle un beso de aquellos labios… acercándose hacia ella sin que ella misma se de cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor

En cambio del ojidorado el cual se encuentra observando aquella escena por muy dolorosa que sea para el y los celos los cuales en aquellos momentos lo están consumiendo… en un solo salto llega del lugar donde se encontraba en el marfil observando todo al se alrededor…

No te atrevas.- lo dice estando enfrente de ambos

La chica logra reaccionar saliendo de sus pensamientos los cuales iban dirigidos a el… aquel joven de cabello plateado y mirada ámbar… el cual la mira con unos ojos diferente los cuales muestran tristeza, celos y odio…

Siempre llegando a interrumpir bestia… que no te enseñaron a no meterte en lo que no te importa!.- lo dice con desprecio

Grrr cállate lobo deja de aullar.-

La chica solo se pregunta que es lo que esta sucediendo por que Inuyasha se encuentra demasiado molesto si ella no ha hecho nada malo…

Kagome es hora de irnos a descansar.- se lo dice en forma de orden

p-pero… yo.- la chica se queda callada al ver la mira de tristeza que tiene aquel joven que tanto ama y lo cual le parte el corazón

Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa bestia… ella tiene que ir a cenar con nosotros.- aquel chico solo lo dice tratando de retar a Inuyasha

J-joven Kouga.- lo llama la chica

Si dime linda Kagome.-

Lo siento pero creo que Inuyasha tiene razón… me siento cansada espero que me entienda.-

Claro que si Kagome… pero espero que no estés huyendo de mi lado por las palabras que dijo este inepto.-

Claro que no… me siento cansada me retiro.- saliendo del lugar

Espera Kagome.- lo dice aquel joven de mirada triste

La chica solo se para en seco sintiendo una ganas enormes de correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo quiere pero eso es imposible mas si ella sabe que es solo utilizada por aquel joven tan solo siendo un juego de diversión para el

Tú cena esta en la habitación.-

La chica solo sigue caminado hasta perderse dejando solos aquellos dos jóvenes los cuales solo se miran con desprecio

Solo te digo bestia que Kagome no será tuya.-

Y tu crees lobo que la traje pensando en ti!... déjame decirte que estas equivocado.-

Yo no veo que Kagome tenga interés en ti.- caminado hacia su gabinete

Deja de aullar lobo ya que esta batalla la tienes perdida.-

Eso es lo que tu piensas… recuerda que tu y yo somos iguales no por ser capitán de esta embarcación te da derecho a decirme lo que debo de hacer con mi vida.-

Eso lo se tu y Miroku son una parte de este barco solo por la amistad de nuestros padres… por mi tu no estarías aquí hace mucho tiempo.-

Yo digo lo mismo.- retirándose del lugar

El joven de cabello plateado y mirada ámbar solo se retira a lado de la chica que desde el primer momento en que la vio se perdió en sus ojos y su aroma el cual lo vuelve loco… pero con una tristeza en sus ojos comprendiendo que ella tal ves no sea feliz a su lado

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Haber que les parece esta parte! Bueno dejen me decirles que me siento muy contenta que las personas pues lean mi fan fic… y por las faltas de ortografías pues la verdad algunas veces se me van pero como el español hay algunas palabras que son sinónimas pues se parecen mucho y la comp. Pues no las le como yo quisiera y me las cambia sin que me de cuenta xD**

**Muchas gracias a las personas:**

**JA NE**

**ForeverAiSasuki**

**Mony**

**Luna-chan**

**Monica**

**Ghia-Hikari**

**Unchou.kaNu**

**Andrea**

**Makoto**

**Coolis17**

**Lady A. Shinomori.**

**845KI-p**

**Jitomi 15**

**Susitus22**

**Maxandshark**

**KaoruRurouni20**

**Elsa9272**

**Muchas gracias a todas estas personas por que les guste este fan fic… en las tres comunidades que lo estoy publicando cualquier queja o sugerencia háganmelo saber por favor que para mi es importante**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	6. Barco Irlandés

**Capitulo VI.- Barco Irlandés**

Sango.-

Si dime Kagome!... que sucede!.- lo dice aquella chica la cual esta peinando la cabellera azabache de la chica

Bueno yo….- esta algo indecisa al preguntarle algo respecto al capitán

Es sobre Inuyasha verdad?.- lo dice ella embozando una sonrisa en su rostro comprendiendo que ella se ha enamorado del joven capitán el cual solo tiene 25 años y no ha conocido el verdadero amor

La chica solo asiente con su cabeza aquella afirmación comprendiendo que sus sentimientos al respecto con Inuyasha son demasiados obvios

Se que el barco que se aproxima es Irlandés… y creo que tienes posibilidades de regresar a tu casa.- comentándole lo que esta ocurriendo en aquel barco y por que el movimiento de todo eso desde la mañana

Hai.- es su única respuesta

Hay Kagome lo único que puedo decirte es que sigas a tu corazón… tienes para el atardecer en decidir si deseas quedarte con nosotros o regresar a tu país… se que sientes algo por el capitán.-

La chica solo se sonroja por aquel comentario de Sango reflexionando que sus palabras son ciertas ella misma se había enamorado de el desde el primer momento en que lo vio… su corazón se acelero y se puso nerviosa hasta que sus mejillas se apoderaron de un tono rosado

Listo.- la chica lo dice dejando a Kagome realmente hermosa su cabello en media cola con unas tiras de el que le dan forma… un vestido completamente blanco pero con algunos ajustes azul cielo dejando mostrar su figura… aquel vestido el cual es de los que utiliza la realeza algo estorboso para la opinión moderna

Gracias por la ayuda Sango.-

No te preocupes Kagome… Inuyasha me dijo que te ayudara en lo que pudiera, lo hago por gusto no te preocupes.-

De todos modos gracias.- le sonríe

Aquella chica la cual esta apunto de retirarse de la habitación solo se detiene a decirle algunas palabras a la joven de cabello azabache

Kagome aquí aunque no lo creas todos te hemos estimado… espero que tu decisión sea la correcta… tu misma puedes delatarnos o delatar a Inuyasha ya que el fue el que te rapto y que nos lleven presos e irte tu a Inglaterra ya que por lo que tengo entendido Irlanda esta a lado de tu país… solo espero que hagas lo correcto.- la chica se retira de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando a Kagome pensando en aquel lugar

Kagome la cual solo se sienta en el borde de la cama pensando lo que Sango le acaba de decir ella tenia razón si se atrevía a decir algo ellos irían a prisión y no soportaría ver a Inuyasha en prisión o lo peor del caso que fuese fusilado de la cruel manera posible

Kagome solo se levanta de la cama de un brinco al escuchar una discusión afuera sabiendo que aquella voz es de Inuyasha y la que esta discutiendo con el es nada menos que Kouga y tal ves sea por su culpa

Ya te dije que dejes de molestar lobo!.- lo dice aquel ojidorado

Si no me lo dice Kagome no me voy a rendir.- lo dice decidido dando a entender que el luchara por el amor de la chica cueste lo que le cueste

Pues tendrás que esperar a que ella salga… por que te recuerdo que es mi habitación bakamon.- el chico solo se da media vuelta abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras el… mientras que una joven de mirada inocente lo ve

El chico solo siente cuando Kagome se abalanza a el a abrazarlo… mientras que ella hunde su rostro en su pecho lo cual a el mismo le sorprende demasiado la actitud de ella en aquellos momentos

La chica la cual en aquellos momentos se encuentra abrazando la cintura de el… mientras que su rostro lo tiene hundido en su fornido pecho

I-Inuyasha.- lo dice en casi susurro aquella joven

Que sucede Kagome?.- abrazándola por la cintura… mientras la apega mas hacia su cuerpo

El chico no logra comprender por que la actitud de ella al abrazarlo y estar así… pero lo único que sabe es que tienes que abrazarla ya que tal vez aquel sentimiento que cree por ella se lo dicta así

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran unidos por aquel abrazo el cual tanto como la chica y el chico no piensan moverse dejando que lo demás pase a segundo plano

Kagome se desprende un poco dejando que su rostro el cual se encontraba hundido solo contemple los ojos color ámbar de aquel chico…

En cambio Inuyasha solo se fija en los ojos marrones de ella para luego posar sus ojos en los labios carmines de ella… acercándose lentamente hasta ellos

Kagome solo se levanta un poco de puntitas dejando que su vestido el cual tocaba el suelo ahora casi no lo haga… El chico solo la sostiene fuertemente de la cintura dejando que ella se apoye con sus manos en su pecho tan solo unos escasos centímetros de sus labios los cuales tanto desea

Ambos jóvenes están a escasos centímetros solo para unir sus labios… un ruido se escucha que proviene de la puerta lo cual interrumpe a ambos volviéndolos a la realidad… Kagome se aparta de el sonrojándose dejando ver un tono rosado en sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios algo húmedos… en cambio Inuyasha solo tiene un leve sonrojo y algo molesto por aquella interrupción lo cual solo se voltea a abrir la puerta

Que es lo que quieres Yusque.- lo dice molesto por la interrupción

S-señor lo que sucede es que en dos horas no tarda en llegar el barco Irlandés.-

Y que quieres que haga.-

e-el s-señor Miroku me mando a que lo buscara para q-que nos diga nuestras posiciones y p-papeles.-

Ya veo… diles a todos que los quiero en la borda en un momento salgo.-

Si señor.- se retira del lugar a dar el aviso que le acaba de dar el capitán

El chico solo se voltea a ver como Kagome solo se coloca unos guantes blancos sobre sus manos…

Kagome vas a tener que acompañarme.-

Si lo se.- yendo hasta el ya lista

Kagome rodea la manija con su mano solo para darle vuelta… y así abrirla puerta y salir a la borda con los demás de la tripulación

Espera.- lo dice el capitán deteniendo aquella obra de la chica

Que sucede!.- solo se voltea a verlo el cual luce en aquellos momentos algo nervioso

Quiero darte esto.- mete su mano en el chaleco que lleva puesto y saca un collar bañado de oro puro de forma de corazón… en cambio la chica solo se sorprende al ver aquella pertenencia que le pertenece

P-por que me lo devuelves!.- algo desconcertada por la actitud del chico

Te pertenece… y este día necesitas algo en tu cuello que te haga lucir bella.- acercándose hacia ella

P-pero tú me lo robaste.-

Por favor Kagome no me juzgues que me duele saber que… no confías en mi… que por mi culpa tu sufres… solo quiero devolverte lo que una ves me dijiste que era tu tesoro.-

Gracias.- 

Inuyasha solo se voltea a colocarle aquel pequeño collar a la chica dejando que lo luzca en su perfecto cuello y piel… dejándola lucir realmente bella mas que una simple flor que se encuentra en su estado natural

Kagome no podía creer que Inuyasha le estuviese devolviendo su collar aquel collar que para ella es demasiado preciado ya que es el único recuerdo que le queda de su madre solo por que ella murió hace ocho años atrás y un año después su padre contuvo matrimonio con su madrastra Kaguya

Inuyasha solo puede ver como se encuentra en esa ocasión Kagome dejando lucir como toda una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, el chico el cual todavía mantiene su mano en el cuello de ella… solo se acerca lo necesario para que sus respiraciones se vuelvan una y sus ojos comiencen a cerrarse

El chico envuelve con sus labios el labio inferior de la chica mientras que lo muerde provocando un suspiro de la boca de Kagome… en cambio ella solo da un paso hacia el frente apoyándose en el fornido pecho del chico… dejando que sus labios expresen lo que en aquellos momentos sienten sin importar lo que suceda en esos momentos

La chica solo muerde el labio inferior de Inuyasha dejando que el solo la abrace por la cintura mientras que ambos suspirar dejando que aquel dulce pero a la vez paulatino beso deje que los embriague

La chica poco a poco se va desprendiendo de aquellos labios dejando que sus ojos al igual que los del chico se mantengan cerrados pero sus respiraciones cercas uniéndose en una

K-Kagome yo…- trata de decir algo en aquellos momentos tal ves excusarse por aquel repentino arranque de besarla así…

Shhh.- lo dice Kagome mientras que su dedo índice se posa en los labios de el y ambos ojos están abiertos contemplándose mutuamente dejando ver sus labios húmedos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por aquel acontecimiento

Inuyasha mantiene su mano en la cintura de la chica mientras que esta solo lo contempla a los ojos dejando ver aquellos sentimientos que sean descubiertos por su alma pura que hay entre ellos en aquellos momentos

Kagome solo cierra los ojos mientras que Inuyasha toma con una mano la mano de ella retirándola de su rostro y posando de nuevo sus labios en los labios de ella dejando que en aquellos momentos lo demás no importe

El chico posa ambas manos en la cintura de ella dejando que la chica deje sus manos recargadas en su pecho… mientras que los pies de ambos empiezan a caminar dejando que en aquel momento el que decida de la dirección de donde se muevan la mantenga Inuyasha

Kagome solo siente cuando algo esta atrás de ella estorbando el paso pero de un momento a otro solo siente cuando sus piernas se doblan dejando caer su espalda en algo suave y cómodo sin dejar que aquel embriagante beso termine

Inuyasha el cual se mantiene encima de la chica mientras que su beso no se ha cortado dejando que ambos saquen suspiros

Inuyasha se separa un poco dejando que ambos mantenga sus ojos cerrados y recibiendo el aliento del otro en sus caras… el chico solo lleva su mano al cuello de la chica solo para volverla a besar dejando que aquel murmuro en la borda no los incomode

El chico solo escucha como alguien se encuentra tocando la puerta de nuevo lo cual solo hace que gruña al ser interrumpido en aquel momento… en aquellos momentos desearía que ellos estuviese en una isla abandonada solo ellos dos y los recursos necesarios para sobrevivir una larga temporada

S-señor.- se escucha desde afuera

El chico solo se separa de Kagome dejando a la chica de nuevo sonrojada lo cual se nota en sus mejillas

Después volveré.- Kagome solo logra escuchar aquellas palabras para después ver como Inuyasha sale de la habitación dejándola acostada en la cama

Kagome se levanta de la cama solo para ir del lado donde alguna de las pocas noche en las cuales ella ha estado con Inuyasha se ha dormido… toma la almohada que mantiene el perfume del chico y la abraza contra su pecho mientras que cae a la cama de espalda sin antes soltar un suspiro

La chica se acurruca en la cama con la almohada entre sus brazos solo para cerrar sus ojos y caer al mundo de los sueños donde morfeo es el que cuida de ellos

En cambio el chico el cual solo hace unos minutos salio de la habitación maldiciéndose a si mismo y al tripulante que se encuentra de lado de el por aquella interrupción tal ves si no hubiese estaría mas tiempo saboreando aquellos dulces labios

El chico llega hacia donde toda la tripulación se encuentra reunida para en media hora recibir al barco vecino… todos se encuentran con sus ropas las cuales las utilizan en aquellas ocasiones especiales…

Bien creo que no necesitan saber nada…sus papeles ya se los he dado con anterioridad y nada cambiara.- con voz firme y serena

Estoy de acuerdo con eso bestia… pero que sucederá con Kagome!.- lo pregunta el chico el cual tiene una coleta en el cabello y traje de manera elegante

Eso a ti no te importa lobo… Kagome es mi esclava y yo me encargo de ella.- algo celoso al saber que aquel lobo se encuentra interesado por Kagome

Claro que me importa!.- lo dice dando algunos pasos hacia enfrente

Keh!.- cruzando sus brazos

Chicos… chicos, por favor clámense podemos arreglar las cosas de forma civilizada.- lo dice Miroku el cual en aquel barco tiene el papel de todo un monje

Yo creo que el que debe de decir es aquí Inuyasha.- lo dice Sango la cual esta vestida de forma de toda una cocinera

Yo opinión que Kagome se haga pasar por mi esposa.- lo dice aquel joven lobo como suele hablarle Inuyasha

He!.- sin comprender aquella frase

Que no escuchas bestia debes de bañarte mas seguido… se que las bestias no suelen hacerlo pero has un excepción.- lo dice de tal manera burlándose

He escuchado bien tu quieres que Kagome sea tu esposa!.- dejando que la sangre empiece a hervir

Si lo estoy diciendo… y más bien voy a decirle el papel que tomara en esta tripulación.- dando algunos pasos hacia la habitación del capitán

No te atrevas o te mato.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver la forma tan déspota en la que se dirige Kouga hacia el

Kouga por favor no hagamos las cosas mas graves… deja que Kagome e Inuyasha tomen la decisión.- lo dice Sango tratando de remediar la situación

Como sea pero espero que la tomen rápido o sino yo seré el que le diga a Kagome.- retirándose del lugar solo para irse a su camerino

Voy a matar a ese lobo cuando mi paciencia llegue a mi límite.-

Tranquilo Inuyasha… pero se muy bien que estos pelitos son por Kagome… o me vas a negar que te has enamorado de ella.-

El chico solo se sonroja un poco al recordar aquellos dulces besos que le ha podido robar en el transcurso de la estancia de ella…

Lo ves Inuyasha tu silencio dice mucho… te has enamorado de la señorita Kagome.-

Ya cállate!... mejor todos prepárense para la llegada de aquel barco.- retirándose del lugar

Yo se que se enamoro de ella Sango.-

Lo se Miroku pero sabes lo terco, orgulloso, altanero y frío que es Inuyasha no es fácil que admita sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.-  lo dice tratando de darle alguna razón lógica a Miroku solo para saber por que se comporta de aquella forma su capitán

Si lo se.- dando a entender aquellos defectos que tiene Inuyasha

En cambio el capitán el cual se encuentra en camino a su habitación para ver a la chica que tuvo que dejar para aquella estupida reunión en la cual solo peleo con ese lobo por la posesión de Kagome… y por supuesto que no iba a permitir que ese lobo se metiera en la vida de el y la de Kagome

El chico solo abre la puerta para encontrarse de que la chica se encuentra dormida tranquilamente en la cama abrazando su almohada… viéndola tan inocente, llena de paz… toda un ángel recién caído del cielo

Aquel joven de cabello plateado entra a la habitación con sumo silencio y cuidado de no hacer algo torpe y despertarla por lo menos poder contemplarla en aquel momento… que se ve tan inocente

El ojidorado solo contempla a la chica dejando ver sus facciones detalladamente... su nariz, boca, el contorno de los ojos que se encuentran cerrados, sus cejas, sus labios que si por el fuera volvería a saborearlos

Inuyasha solo se queda contemplando a la chica dejando que su olfato se llene de el perfume, sabiendo que en aquellos momentos no es correcto que la despierte y mas con que cara la podría ver si el ya la ha besado… y todavía no se encuentra seguro de sus sentimientos

De pronto se escucha el sonido de el caracol el cual es la señal de que el barco por fin ha llegado… haciendo que el capitán de la tripulación se levanta de la cama saliendo de la habitación todo por que no se despierte la joven

Inuyasha sale de la habitación yendo hacia donde se encuentra la borda y por donde los pasajeros del barco Irlandés van a desabordar para revisar el barco como de costumbre solo para saber si es de piratas o es un barco común y corriente

Toda la tripulación se encuentra recibiendo a los visitantes los cuales solo de puede divisar una mujer de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, piel blanca, estatura de uno sesenta y cinco, realmente hermosa con un vestido elegante rosa… a su lado un joven de pelo café el cual se encuentra bien peinado, piel algo bronceada, estatura mas alta que la chica… ambos jóvenes entran a la borda siendo recibidos por todos

Es un placer que se encuentre con nosotros.- lo dice el capitán el cual hace una reverencia hacia la chica

No se preocupes por tantas formalidades… mi nombre es Sanosuke.- lo dice aquel chico estrechando la mano de Inuyasha

Mucho gusto.- respondiendo aquel gesto

Ella es mi esposa Sayo.- señalando a la dama que se encuentra a lado

Es un placer conocerla.- besando la mano de ella como un gesto caballeroso

Igualmente.- sonrojándose un poco

Creo que ya sabe a lo que venimos es por seguridad.-

Si lo comprendo y solo quiero que sepa que este barco es leal.- claro que mintió sabiendo el perfectamente que el barco es pirata y que antes de que ellos se vallan lo asaltaran sin que se den cuenta

Eso espero.- lo dice en murmuro pero aludidle al oído de Inuyasha

Pasen al barco y siéntense como en su casa.-

Si claro.- lo dice aquel chico

Vamos amor a ver este barco.-

Si.-

Aquella pareja empieza a caminar viendo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor en especial el chico que no deja de perder ningún detalle de todo lo que se encuentra alrededor suyo, en cambio sus esposa aquella joven chica solo admira el paisaje que hay enfrente de ellos dando a entender que pronto un hermoso atardecer no tarda en llegar

Espero que se larguen pronto.- lo dice el ojidorado con desprecio

Paciencia amigo paciencia… eso es una virtud.-

Pues yo no tengo esa virtud Miroku.-

Eso lo se.- dando un si con la cabeza

-.-

Sayo que te parece!.- lo pregunta su joven esposo el cual ambos se encuentran enfrente de la puerta donde se supone que es el camerino del capitán sin percatarse que hay alguien dentro

Me parece bien… pienso que son confiables.- lo dice la chica dejando que su esposo se de cuenta que todas las personas pueden ser buenas si se les permite

Hay Sayo… tu siempre diciendo que todos son confiables.- abrazándola por la cintura

Sano… sabes que para mí, todos tienen bondad en sus corazones.-

Eso lo se… por eso te amo.- aquel chico lo dice desprendiéndose un poco de su joven esposa y besándola suavemente dejando que su tripulación se encargue de ver si hay algo mal

En cambio una chica de cabello azabache y ojos marrones se encuentra escuchando aquella conversación la cual su imagino que ella fuese esa chica y el joven su Inuyasha… lo cual un brillo hace que se asome por sus ojos enamorados

La chica esta preparada para salir pero la conversación vuelve a darse entre la pareja y escuchando algo que la pone angustiada

Sabes Sayo… creo que es mejor ver bien el barco no me da buena espina.-

Por que lo dices?.- tratando de comprender las palabras de su esposo

Es que he recordado que un barco pirata se hace pasar por un barco común burlando al gobierno tanto como irlandés, japonés e Ingles.- dándole a explicar su punto de vista

Yo no pienso eso… pero sabes confió en ti.- dejando su cabeza en el pecho del chico

Gracias… pero sin tan solo aquel capitán tuviera una prometida, esposa… mi opinión de vista seria diferente.-

Yo solo he visto a una chica y esa es la cocinera.-

Vamos a ver que es lo que dice nuestros compañeros.-

Si.- retirándose del lugar solo para dejar a una chica preocupada y a la vez angustiada sabiendo que el barco esta a punto de ser descubierto y si ella no hace algo podría ver a Inuyasha y demás en la cárcel

Kagome la cual sale de la habitación en búsqueda de Inuyasha por lo menos advertirle de las sospechas de aquel sujeto

La chica empieza a caminar por aquella borda solo para divisar a Inuyasha platicando con un joven extraño y a su lado Miroku entretenido con aquella chica la cual parece ser algo de aquel joven

La chica empieza ha acercarse hacia ellos dejando a aquel chico que estaba hablando con Inuyasha pendiente de ella, claro que Inuyasha solo se mantiene en silencio ya que no se esperaba la aparición de la chica en aquella tarde ya casi noche

K-Kagome.- es lo único que pronuncian los labios del chico

_I-Inuyasha.-_ lo piensa aquella chica esta apunto de llegar con ellos lo primero que haces es abrazar al chico el cual solo se mantiene con una sorpresa mas estando enfrente de todos… pero inconsciente mente solo la abraza por la cintura

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio y a la vez sorprendidos esperando que la cocinera fuese la única mujer abordo y con la aparición de aquella chica de cuerpo perfecto, piel blanca, ojos marrones y cabello negro como la noche con algunos tonos azulados apareciera de repente

La chica se separa un poco de aquellos fornidos brazos dejando que sus ojos se enfoquen en los ojos ámbar de aquel chico

Disculpe quien es usted!.- lo pregunta aquel chico que es acompañado por su joven esposa

He!... yo.- la chica no sabe que decir de pronto todo pasó para ella demasiado rápido y más por aquel repentino abrazo que le dio a Inuyasha

Señor Sanosuke ella es Kagome mi.-

Esposa.- lo dice la chica interrumpiendo al chico el cual solo se sorprende sonrojándose un poco

A pues mucho gusto señora Ikeda.- afrechando su mano

Le presento a mi esposa Sayo Kimura.-

Mucho gusto Kagome.- le sonríe dándole la mano

Es un placer Sayo.- correspondiendo el saludo

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Puf! Bueno aquí esta con mucho esfuerzo por que crean me que mi imaginación ya se esta acabando T.T es que sin que nadie lo lea como que ya no quiere trabajar T.T… espero sus comentarios, Criticas y demás todo lo que se les ocurra**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado en el transcurso de este fan fic!**

**Monica**

**845KI-p**

**coolis17**

**Rosetteluna**

**Unchou.kaNu**

**Susitus22**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	7. ¿Fingiendo?

**Capitulo VII.- ¿Fingiendo?**

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio y a la vez sorprendidos esperando que la cocinera fuese la única mujer abordo y con la aparición de aquella chica de cuerpo perfecto, piel blanca, ojos marrones y cabello negro como la noche con algunos tonos azulados apareciera de repente

La chica se separa un poco de aquellos fornidos brazos dejando que sus ojos se enfoquen en los ojos ámbar de aquel chico

Disculpe quien es usted!.- lo pregunta aquel chico que es acompañado por su joven esposa

He!... yo.- la chica no sabe que decir de pronto todo pasó para ella demasiado rápido y más por aquel repentino abrazo que le dio a Inuyasha

Señor Sanosuke ella es Kagome mi.-

Esposa.- lo dice la chica interrumpiendo al chico el cual solo se sorprende sonrojándose un poco

A pues mucho gusto señora Ikeda.- estrechando su mano

Le presento a mi esposa Sayo Kimura.-

Mucho gusto Kagome.- le sonríe dándole la mano

Es un placer Sayo.- correspondiendo el saludo

Miroku el cual se encuentra observando aquella escena no logra comprender bien lo que esta sucediendo tratando de saber si aquello que dijo Kagome es broma o es verdad ni siquiera siendo el mejor amigo de Inuyasha se hacia contemplado esto

Inuyasha el cual sigue sorprendido por aquella inesperada acción por parte de la chica.

Inuyasha veo que tienes una linda esposa.- lo dice aquel joven de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés

He! Si.- saliendo se sus pensamientos

Creo que cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies.- observando a la chica que se encuentra enfrente

Si lo se.- abrazándola por la cintura –pero como ya lo he dicho es **mi** esposa.- diciendo lo ultimo con algo de celos por la forma en la que los navegantes de la otra tripulación se le quedan viendo a Kagome

Kagome sabe perfectamente que Inuyasha empieza a tener algo de celos todo por la forma tan posesiva que es con ella… eso ocasiona que ella sonría sabiendo que en verdad sus sentimientos son correspondidos

Kagome por que no tomamos una taza de te.- lo sugiere Sayo la esposa del capitán de la otra embarcación

Si con gusto.- sonriéndole

La chica esta apunto de ir con aquella joven de cabello castaño pero los brazos de Inuyasha la detienen parándola en seco

He!.- es lo único que dice los labios de la chica al pararse de esa forma

Puedo hablar un momento contigo Kagome?.- se lo pregunta lo que ahora es su esposa fingido

He si!.- respondiendo a la petición del joven

Sayo me permites un momento… en un segundo te alcanzo.- siguiendo a Inuyasha un poco lejos de ellos para poder conversar

Sanosuke el cual es el esposo de la joven de cabello castaño y piel blanca al igual que los ojos cafés algo claros… solo abraza un poco a su esposa brindándole o demostrándole un poco de amor

La pareja que se alejo un poco de los demás solo para hablar un poco ya que la petición o mas bien el chico quiere saber que fue lo que sucedió y por que ella dijo ¿que estaban casados?

Que sucede Inuyasha.- lo pregunta la chica parándose enfrente de el para que ya no camine

Por que?.- lo dice algo suave

Por que…¿Qué?.- sin comprender de lo que trata de preguntarle

Por que les dijiste que estamos casados?.- diciendo lo que su corazón en aquellos momentos siente o se formula aquella pregunta de por que la razón de la mentira ante todos…

Bueno… yo.- balbuceando un poco… tratando de formular una explicación en su mente…- lo que sucede es que oí una conversación… la cual estaban a punto de descubrirte.- excusándose – y habían dicho que bueno…s-si tu tuvieras una esposa seria diferente las sospechas- sin verlo a los ojos – por eso lo hice.-

En cambio el chico solo al escuchar aquella explicación solo siente como su corazón se oprime y su rostro cambia a uno triste… sabiendo que ella realmente no tenga los mismos sentimientos por el…

Ya veo.- bajando un poco el rostro solo por ocultar su tristeza

Creo que ya te puedes ir.- lo dice con desprecio

He!.- tratando de comprender el cambio de actitud que tuvo el chico, por que de un momento a otro aquella calidez y amor que sintió se volvió desprecio e indeferencia

Inuyasha… yo…- trata de formular cualquier o mas bien preguntarle por que el cambio de actitud hacia ella

Te agradezco que quisieras salvar mi tripulación… pero ella no necesita de favores.- soltándose de espaldas

p-pero...-

no es necesario que me digas una tontería Kagome… dentro de algunas horas dejaras de fingir así que por el momento solo seres esposos de ahí en fuera lo demás sobra.- caminado hacia donde se encuentra la demás tripulación

La chica solo siente que en sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos y todo por las duras palabras que le dijo Inuyasha… causando una herida en su corazón y demostrándole que tal ves sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos y aquella posesión que tiene el con ella es todo de esclava

Una lágrima salina recorre el bello rostro de la chica cayendo al suelo de madera de aquel enorme y elegante barco… la chica solo se da la media vuelta dejando que otra lagrima pero ahora del otro ojo salga y de detenga ya que su mano es la que detiene el recorrido en su mejilla… jurándose en aquel momento no llorar

Kagome camina hacia donde se encuentra Sayo con la cual se retira a tomar una taza de té dejando que ambos jóvenes platiquen… se podría decir que ambas esposas en su platica y los caballeros en la suya

De donde eres Kagome!.- lo pregunta la chica que se encuentra enfrente de ella

De Inglaterra.-

Yo soy de Irlanda.- lo dice sonriente tratando de tener alguna platica estable

Cuando estuve en Inglaterra… escuchaba a mi padre hablar del apellido Kimura… se que es un nombre raro ya que el nombre es Japonés.- poniendo interés en la platica

Ambas chicas las cuales se encuentran en el comedor Priscila dejando que Sango este cocinando la deliciosa cena de aquella noche

Si Sanosuke es de Japón.-

Mi madre era originaria de ahí.- con algo de melancolía

Enserio!... no lo sabia supongo que por ella sabes ese idioma.-

Hai.-

¡Ikuse!.- lo dice entusiasmada

Veo que sabes un poco de Japonés.- lo dice la chica al entender aquella palabra que para el idioma castellano es excelente

Hai me lo enseño Sanosuke.- sonriendo

Y supongo que por nacimientos también hablas el Ingles.-

Yes I speak that language.-

That is good… in case you speak tree language.-

Yes you too.-

Yes… but I prefer the Spanish is like more clearly.-

Yes I hope that… well we can speak Spanish.-

Me parece bien.- expresándose por fin en el idioma en el cual ambas están acostumbradas

Kagome y tu esposo de donde es!.-

Bueno yo.- la chica no sabe que responde por que a ciencia cierta ella no sabe bien de donde es Inuyasha ni nada de el… como si su pasado para ella no existiera

**Flash Back**

Usted de donde es?.- pregunta la chica que no puede evitar dejar de ver a los ojos color ámbar de aquel joven

Vengo de una de las islas que se encuentran en el caribe… pero por favor llámeme Inuyasha.-

Si claro Inuyasha.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

La chica recuerda un fragmento de la fiesta donde conoció a Inuyasha y por aquello ella se encuentra en aquel lugar

Del caribe.- respondiendo la pregunta de la chica

Del caribe!.- sorprendiéndose por la respuesta

Si una isla de aquel lugar.-

Mmmm eso explica el bronceado que tiene su piel.-

Si.- haciendo se algunas preguntas ¿si tendría familia?... ¿si tal ves el ya esta comprometido?... aquella preguntas que su mente empieza hacerle

Así aquella tarde pasa dejando que la luna aquel astro rey que comparte el cielo con el Sol solo que aquel sale por la mañana iluminado todo a su paso y este sale en las noche iluminado las estrellas que lo acompañan

-.-

Todos se encuentran en el comedor donde los invitados tanto como la joven Sayo y el joven Sanosuke se encuentran disfrutando de los alimentos que Sango la cocinera hizo para ellos

En la mesa se encuentra Miroku junto con Sango la cual ya se encuentra vestida de forma elegante presentándose como compañera de aquel joven, a un lado de ella se encuentra Kouga el cual ya fue avisado de los plan o papel que tiene Kagome en aquel lugar lo cual no le permite cortejarla libremente

En frente de todos se encuentra Inuyasha y a su lado Kagome la cual se encuentra sumida en sus pensamientos… del otro lado la pareja ya mencionada

Así aquellas personas junto con algunos tripulantes se encuentran disfrutando de la cena tan amena solo por que la mañana al ámbar se retiraran yéndose a su lugar de origen Irlanda

Y cuando piensan tener hijos!.- lo dice Sayo la cual platica con Kagome

Inuyasha el cual se encontraba comiendo el delicioso espagueti solo se atraganta al escuchar aquella pregunta de Sayo la cual se encuentra platicando con Kagome… en cambio Kagome solo se sonroja ante la pregunta de ella

Inuyasha el cual solo se da algunos golpes en el pecho tratando de pasarse el alimento… Kagome se da cuenta de eso y creo que todos en la mesa levantándose ella a ayudar a Inuyasha pasándole un vaso de agua

Te sientes bien Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome algo preocupada por el repentino ahogamiento de Inuyasha

Si ya me siento mejor.- respirando calmadamente después de aquel ahogamiento de comida que sufrió

Creo que Inuyasha se ahogo por la pregunta que le hiciste Sayo.- lo dice su esposo como reprendiéndola un poco de aquella pregunta hecha

Lo siento… es solo que cierta pareja tendría ya planeada una familia no lo crees Sanosuke.- viendo a su esposo como dándole a entender que ellos también deberían de pensar en una familia llegando a Irlanda

Bueno yo.- sonrojándose captando el mensaje de sus esposa…

En cambio Inuyasha el cual esta ajeno a la conversación de cierta pareja ya que se encuentra perdido en sus pensamiento… los cuales idealizan una familia con la chica de cabello azabache… imagina correr a un pequeño de igual parecido a el pero con una diferencia sus ojos aquellos ojos iguales a los de su madre… en la borda con Kagome entre sus brazos ambos viendo el bello atardecer que se aprecia en aquel entonces

El chico solo vuelve a la realidad por que para tener un hijo con la chica habrían dos cosas las cuales ambos tendrían que hacer… en primer lugar hacer el amor en segunda saber cual son los sentimientos de la chica hacia el y por ultimo lugar decirle lo que el es realmente

Inuyasha.- aquella voz lo saca de sus pensamientos… nada menos que la joven chica que estuvo soñando en unos momentos atrás

Que sucede!.-

No nada es solo que te quedaste demasiado callado unos minutos.-

Seguimos cenando.- con aquellos todos regresaron a cenar y seguir platicando y olvidando el pequeño accidente que surgí hace unos minutos atrás

-.-

No piensas hablarme Kagome.- lo dice el chico el cual se encuentra de pie enfrente de la cama donde la chica ya esta acostada y bien tapada sin decirle nada a el y verlo a la cara

Kagome… vas a decirme por que estas enojada?.- la chica sigue sin responder después de la cena ella solo se dirigió al cuarto a cambiarse y meterse a la cama sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra al ojidorado

Kagome.- vuelve a repetir el nombre de la chica metiéndose a la cama con tan solo un pantalón puesto y su pecho descubierto

Ya déjame dormir Inuyasha… tu mismo me dijiste que afuera mientras ellos estuviese fingiríamos así que aquí no es necesario… buenas noches.- eso fue lo único que dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama

Buenas noches.- lo dice el chico acostándose dándole la espalda a la chica… realmente ella tenia la razón para que fingir cuando ellos estaban solos… tal ves las cosas como el las pensó o imagino nunca fueron como el quiso… si no diferentes

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Pues muchas a gracias a todos los que me apoyan en este fan fic… por que ahora con sus comentarios me han regresado mi inspiración en un corto plazo les traigo esta parte espero que la disfruten**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	8. El ataque del barco Pirata

**Capitulo VIII.- El ataque del barco Pirata**

El primero en despertar es el ojidorado el cual solo abre sus ojos dejando ver aquel ámbar que vuelve loca a cualquier chica en especial una joven de cabello azabache que en aquellos momentos se encuentra a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente

El chico se levanta un poco de la cama solo para ver si el barco sigue en movimiento lo cual lo confirma al sentir como se mueve lento pero se mueve gracias a la marea del aquel océano cristalino

El joven de cabello plateado se da cuenta que apenas algunos rayos naranjas entre rojos se pueden ver tocar el horizonte del mar dando paso al astro rey del cielo en las mañanas

Inuyasha se levanta de la cama dejando ver su bien formado pecho… los cuadros en su abdomen que cualquier chica que lo viera en aquellos momentos se desmayaría de ver lo bien que esta el chico.

Perezosamente el chico va hacia donde se encuentra su ropa en el mueble de enfrente el cual enzima de aquel objeto se encuentra un espejo de medio cuerpo el cual da hacia la cama observando a la chica de cabello azabache dormir placidamente en aquel lugar

El chico se gira viendo de frente a la chica la cual duerme como si fuera tan solo un ángel que esta ahí con el para quedarse para siempre… de un momento a otro el ojidorado imagina que seria estar con aquella joven en la cama piel a piel dejando que el sol delinee su figura al igual que la de la chica… que seria saborear la piel de ella sentirla bajo la suya, claro que aquello solo es un sueño que tal vez nunca se realice

Inuyasha se retira al baño con aquel pensamiento dejando que el agua de la tina lo refresque para después de que se despida de aquel barco irlandés volver a su antigua vida donde solo existe la soledad en ella y los recuerdos del pasado

Los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por la pequeña ventana circular de la habitación la cual caen en los ojos de la chica que los mantiene cerrados pero aquel destello de aquella estrella hace que los abra un poco dejando ver sus ojos marrones

La chica se incorpora observando a su alrededor alguna señal del chico el cual en la noche anterior estaba segura de que se durmió con ella, percatándose que el no esta

La joven se levanta perezosa de la cama dejando que el camisón que trae enzima deje caer una tira por su hombro

Kagome camina hacia donde esta la puerta del baño sabiendo que necesita refrescarse para empezar el día… gira la manija con su mano perezosamente abriendo la puerta sin darse cuenta que un joven se encuentra desnudo enfrente de ella

Kagome la cual después de unos segundos se percata de aquello solo se sonroja al ver a Inuyasha de pie enfrente de ella desnudo… si aquella palabra desnudo dejando ver todo su bien formado cuerpo ante sus ojos

El chico solo se tapa despacio con una toalla su virilidad viendo como la chica enfrente de ella se encuentra demasiado roja y asustada de verlo en aquella forma

Kagome solo siente como aquella suave agua que necesitaba para despertarse ya no hace falta, ya que con aquello se despertaron sus cinco sentidos de un solo golpe

Vas a seguir observándome o prefieres ducharte conmigo?.- lo dice el chico un tono burlón al ver como la chica no ha movido ningún músculo

He yo….- no sabe que decir

Kagome de un momento a otro solo cierra la puerta enfrente de ella volviendo a la habitación recarga su espalda en la puerta del baño donde solo respira agitadamente… tratando de regresar su respiración a la normalidad… pensando en lo ocurrido en aquellos instantes

De un momento a otro la imagen de Inuyasha cubierto de pequeñas gotas alrededor de su fornido cuerpo… la toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando ver los cuadros en su abdomen, las gotas escurriendo de su pelo plateado el cual luce como algo suave… aquella imagen de aquel Inuyasha luce realmente tentadora…

La chica solo piensa que se sentiría recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del chico tocar su piel con la suya… que el la bese despacio y sintiendo como la sangre se calienta dentro de ella… sintiendo como el puede hacerle el amor de una manera suave y romántica a la vez

Kagome mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación despertando de aquel hermoso sueño que la llevo a el dejando que de nuevo el sonrojo se apodere de su mejillas al recordar el momento tan mas vergonzoso que paso con el ojidorado

En cambio Inuyasha el cual se encuentra sonriendo todo por que en aquellos momentos la chica demostró ser toda una niña ante la situación viendo bien el sonrojo de sus mejillas en ella, dejándola lucir inocente ante el

-.-

Todo mundo se encuentra ya en cubierta despidiendo al barco Irlandés el cual en aquel momento todo la tripulación de este esta abordando para irse de nuevo a su Irlanda la cual es su lugar de origen

La chica de pelo azabache y piel blanca se encuentra vestida de un vestido violeta y ajustes blancos… dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, aquella chica se encuentra despidiéndose de Sayo la cual se mantiene hermosa con un vestido verde y algunos ajustados blancos

Cuídate Sayo.-

Claro que si Kagome… tú también cuídate, espero que la próxima vez que nos vemos ya me tengas con la noticia de un nuevo miembro en tu familia.- sonriendo

Si eso espero.- sonrojada por el comentario de la chica

Sayoonara joven Inuyasha.- despidiéndose del esposo de Kagome

Adiós Sayo.-

Nos vemos Inuyasha.- estrechando la mano del chico

Nos vemos Sanosuke.- correspondiendo el saludo

La pareja aborda el barco que se encuentra a lado del de que visitaron sabiendo que ahora su vida es divida en caminos diferentes y cada pareja tiene que seguir los suyos sin saber si el futuro o el destino se encargara de unirlos o cruzar sus caminos de nuevo

El barco Irlandés se aleja perdiéndose en el horizonte... de un momento a otro todo el barco se cambia a su apariencia anterior la de todo un pirata

Veo Kagome que ya se encuentra mejor.- lo dice el joven de ojos cafés y coleta de caballo

Si muchas gracias joven Kouga.- sonriéndole

No me de las gracias para mi es gusto que nos acompañe.-

El ojidorado el cual se encuentra observando aquella plática entre Kagome y ese baka del lobo solo le ocasiona que su sangre hierva… dejando que los celos se salgan de descontrol

El chico solo ve como Kouga toma de las manos a Kagome causando que aquellos celos se desborden nublándole la razón… ocasionando que el se acerque hacia ellos

Suéltala! Lobo.- lo dice con desprecio y celos

Y si no lo hago bestia.- retándolo

Atente a las consecuencias.- 

Prefiero eso a que seguir tus estupidas ordenes… y solo quiero decirte que me gusta Kagome.- aquel ultimo comentario ocasiona que la chica se sonroje un poco –y por tus palabrotas no pienso dejar de cortejarla.- aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas que derramo el vaso

Inuyasha se abalance hacia el pegándole un golpe en la cara a Kouga dejando que este caiga el piso derramando un poco de sangre de sus labios, el chico se levanta y se avanza hacia donde esta Inuyasha golpeándolo en la rostro dejando que al también en el mismo lugar le salga un hilo de sangre

Kagome se encuentra petrificada viendo como ambos chicos están peleando y tal ves puedan salir lastimados por lo que empieza a gritar el nombre de Inuyasha tratando que la tripulación alga algo al respecto

Miroku al igual que Sango llegan a donde esta ocurriendo todo aquello… el chico de coleta trata de separar a su amigo de enzima de Kouga el cual ambos se encuentran lastimados de la cara y algunas partes de cuerpo…

Inuyasha! Ya basta!.- lo grita la chica la cual sin querer empieza a derramar lagrimas

El ojidorado se percata de las lágrimas en el rostro de Kagome separándose o dejando que Miroku lo separe de ese lobo mientras que este se encuentra también siendo retenido para que no se ocasione otra pelea

Kagome la cual se encuentra de pie viendo como la pelea se ocasiono por su culpa… culpándose de las heridas de ambos chicos solo derrama algunas lágrimas

La chica solo se tapa el rostro dejando que su sollozo lo escuche el chico el cual se libera de los brazos de su amigo el cual lo detiene para no seguir con aquella pelea… se acerca hacia la chica y trata de abrazarla sintiéndose culpable y estupido por haber el mismo ocasionado aquella pelea que lo único que ocasiono fue que su Kagome derramara lagrimas

El joven pasa su mano por la cintura de Kagome ocasionando que esta se apegue en su pecho llorando por lo que acaba de suceder… dejando que el chico la consuele un poco mientras que en el rostro de este los labios de el siguen derramando lagrimas en su mejilla derecha un moretón y su nariz un poco de sangre de ahí en fuera su cuerpo solo tiene pequeños moretones

Se puede saber por que fue la pelea.- lo dice Sango al ver como todos se encuentran callados y las lesiones que tiene cada chico

Ninguno de los dos… tanto como Inuyasha y Kouga dicen algo tratando de excusarse o dar alguna explicación con lo sucedido

Inuyasha!.- viendo al chico que mantiene entre sus brazos a Kagome –Kouga!.- voltea a ver al chico el cual se encuentra siendo sostenido fuertemente por sus tripulantes –que nadie aquí va hablar por que rayos se ocasiono esto!.- vuelve a repetirlo Sango tratando de saber por que fue aquella pelea

La chica que se encuentra entre los brazos de aquel joven de cabellera plateada avienta al chico solo para salir corriendo del lugar mientras que Inuyasha grita su nombre tratando de pararla

Sango la cual se encontraba, preguntado de lo sucedido se queda callada al ver la reacción de la chica

El ojidorado sale en búsqueda de ella sin importarle lo que sus heridas en aquel momento puedan dolerle… sabiendo que la chica se culpa de aquella estupida pelea entre el y ese lobo… sintiéndose el un completo idiota al haber actuado de aquella forma ante ella

Del otro lado la chica sigue corriendo entrando a la habitación la cual comparte con el ojidorado aventándose a la cama mientras que las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos sintiéndose culpable de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos atrás, sintiendo como su corazón se oprime al recordar la imagen de Inuyasha lastimado de aquella forma

El chico de mirada ámbar llega a la puerta viendo como la chica se encuentra tirada en la cama mientras que su pecho esta pegado al colchón y su rostro hundido en la almohada

Inuyasha se acerca hacia donde se encuentra la chica sentándose a su lado… contemplándola dejando que su corazón aquel corazón que nunca antes una chica había tocado tan hondo como ella lo hizo… se oprime al ver aquella chica llorar

Inuyasha como detesta ver a las mujeres llorar y mas si se trata de Kagome aquella chica de cabello azabache y una sonrisa al igual que una inocencia que logro cautivar de una forma el corazón de aquel chico

Ya no llores Kagome.- colocando su mano en la espalda de ella

La chica alza su rostro para ver el rostro del chico el cual se encuentra algo herido pero aquello no hace perder aquel atractivo

Inuyasha!.- lo dice abalanzándose hacia el lo cual el chico corresponde aquel espontáneo abrazo

Tranquila Kagome.- trata de consolarla ya que puede escuchar su sollozo salir de sus labios

Fue mi culpa.- lo dice entre sollozos que salen de sus labios –mi culpa… p-perdóname.-

No te culpes de lo que sucedió Kagome no fue tu culpa… fue la mía… perdóname.-

La chica se separa un poco del aquel abrazo y solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos dejando ver sus ojos algo cristalinos…

y-yo… tus heridas.- viendo aquellas heridas en el rostro del chico

no tiene importancia… creo que el que salio mal fue ese lobucho.- sonriendo… por lo menos aquellos hizo que la chica embozara una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios

Te curo.- levantándose de los brazos del chico… pero el se lo impide

No… en estos momentos te quiero aquí conmigo.-

La chica asiente un si con la cabeza mientras que su rostro vuelve a regresar al pecho del chico sintiéndose protegida en aquellos momentos

El chico toma entre sus brazos a la chica… depositándola en la cabecera de la cama dejando que la cabeza de ella se acomode enzima de la almohada… mientras que esta permanece acostada

Inuyasha la deposita en la cama mientras que va hacia la puerta cerrándola… y regresa con ella para acostarse a su lado dejando que ella solo se sonroje un poco

El ojidorado acerca su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica dejando que el espacio sea nulo sintiendo las respiraciones de cada uno enzima de sus rostros

La chica solo cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso el cual el chico como en otras ocasiones se posesiona de sus labios envolviéndolos… ocasionando que ella solo pegue sus manos en el pecho de el ya que este se encuentra enzima de ella pero sin que su peso le pese

Kagome de nuevo habré la boca un poco dándole paso a la lengua del chico dejando que este recorra su boca… haciendo que el mismo se haga dueño de ella...

De los labios de ambos solo se pueden escuchar algunos que otros suspiros que provocan sus leguas al tener algún contacto

La joven de un momento a otro aprisiona entre sus dientes el labio inferior del chico sonriendo ante aquel acto que provoca que este solo la rodea con su mano su cintura apegándola más hacia su pecho…

Kagome envuelve entre sus labios los labios del chico dándole un beso paulatino pero a la vez algo deseoso sintiendo como aquel golpe que tenia en sus labios es curado por los labios de la chica

Ambos se separan de aquel beso… dejando que sus respiraciones vuelvan a tomar aquel ritmo normal… la chica solo se apega mas al pecho del chico escondiendo su rostro para poder descansar un poco en los brazos de este dejando que el sueño la invada

De aquello se percata Inuyasha y solo la rodea con sus brazos destendiendo un poco la cama solo lo necesario para que los cubra a ambos… dejando que aquel abrazo que los una se los lleve al mundo donde morfeo se ara cargo de controlar aquel dulce sueño

-.-

Inuyasha el cual esta despierto observando como aquella chica que se encuentra entre sus brazos duerme profundamente pareciendo un ángel o mas bien una hermosa flor la cual en un campo extenso es la mas bella, hermosa, pero a la vez rara, sabiendo que aquella chica no es una de las demás sino distinta a todas las que conoce

El ojidorado el cual hace media hora que se encuentra despierto después de dormir casi la mitad del día alado de la chica que lo acompaña en aquella cama… sintiéndose bien y a la vez relajado olvidando el pequeño accidente de la mañana

El joven de cabello plateado solo observa con detenimiento el rostro de la chica… aquellos ojos marrones que se encuentran cerrados pero que tienen un brillo especial y se opacan al llenarse de lagrimas… aquella nariz pequeña y delineada como si la hubieran pintado de una forma única, las cejas que son el contorno de aquellos ojos… las cuales están de una forma realmente hermosas, la piel blanca de su rostro que pareciera que si se maquillara de una forma que la hace lucir hermosa… pero contando aquella belleza es natural ya que en la estancia de ella nunca la ha visto tomar nada de maquillaje

Por ultimo se encuentran aquellos labios carmines de color rojo que al igual que la piel parece estar maquillados… pero realmente no lo están siendo naturales, aquellos labios los cuales tienen un sabor exquisito y a la ves sintiéndose suaves…

El chico solo siente un deseo de volverlos a probar de nuevo acercándose hacia la chica que se encuentra dormida dándole un beso en los labios… despertándola como si fuera aquella chica bella durmiente de los cuento de hadas que les enseñan de niños

El chico se separa de los labios de la chica viendo como esta empieza ha abrir sus ojos viendo los ojos marrones de ella y aquel brillo en ellos

H-hola.- lo dice la chica sonriéndole

Hola… como descansaste.-

Bien.-

Ya te sientes mejor.- se lo pregunta el chico sabiendo lo que sucedió horas atrás

Si.- acurrucándose de nuevo en el pecho de el

El chico la pega mas hacia su pecho solo besando la sien de ella… llenándose de aquel perfume que tal vez lo vuelva loco o mas bien ya esta loco por ella

Toc… toc…toc

El chico solo despierta por causa de aquellos golpes en la puerta de aquel dulce sueño que tiene a lado de la chica

La chica solo sonríe mientras se despega un poco del cuerpo del chico… dejando que este solo fuña el ceño con algo de disgusto al ser interrumpidos

Inuyasha solo se levanta de la cama dejando a la chica en ella acercándose perezosamente hacia donde se encuentra o se escuchan aquel ruido de llamado… abriendo la puerta solo para encontrarse con Miroku el cual se encuentra algo sonriente

Hay eres tu.- lo dice algo enojado por la interrupción

Quien mas podría ser amigo!.- sonriendo

Por que sonríes tanto?.- tratando de saber la razón del por que su amigo se encuentra tan sonriente

Me vas a negar que ya le confesaste tus sentimientos a la señorita Kagome?.- embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

He!... que cosas dices.- sonrojándose levemente

Claro que si!... yo los vi durmiendo juntos hace unas horas.- haciendo que el chico se sonroje mas

Me estuviste espiando hentai.- enojándose por aquella confesión

Claro que no fue casualidad… yo solo venia a decirte que Kouga no puede trabajar, mas con la paliza que le diste.-

Ja! Lo sabia ese lobo debilucho… espero que aprenda a no meterse en mis territorios.- lo dice en forma de orgulloso por aquella paliza que le dio a Kouga

Entonces ya le dijiste a la señorita Kagome tus sentimientos verdad.- sonriendo

Inuyasha solo cierra la puerta en la cara de su amigo solo escuchando las tonterías que dice afuera de la habitación haciendo que el mismo se sonroje.

El chico regresa de nuevo hacia donde se encuentra la chica, la cual no deja de verlo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

q-quien era?.- al sentir como el chico se acomoda a lado de ella

Solo Miroku.- abrazándola por la cintura

Que quería?.- acurrucándose en su pecho

Mmmm vino a decirme que ese lobo esta mal herido…ja! No aguanta nada.- cerrando sus ojos

Kouga!.- sentándose en la cama

No me digas que te preocupa ese debilucho.- abriendo sus ojos

Tal vez necesita una curación, debería ir a ver como esta.- lo dice la chica separándose de los brazos de Inuyasha

Inuyasha solo fuñe el ceño al ver como la chica se preocupa por aquel lobo apestoso como suele llamarle todo para que los celos se vuelvan a apoderar de el

Te gusta ese lobo verdad!.- levantándose de la cama

He!.- sin comprender por que aquella pregunta

Dime Kagome te gusta verdad?... te gusta ese inútil de Kouga.- lo dice celoso por que ella solo se preocupe en curar aquel lobo inútil.

Que cosas dices Inuyasha.- levantándose de la cama, solo para estar enfrente de él

Si te gusta por que sino no te le estarías insinuando.-

Eres un baka Inuyasha.- enojándose por aquel comentario

Entonces es cierto verdad te gusta ese lobo.- cada vez perdiendo aquella paciencia de la cual carece

Me estas ofendiendo.-

Entonces por que tienes tantas atenciones por ese apestoso!.- gritándolo ya que los celos explotaron

Por que lo quiero como amigo!.- se lo dice del mismo tono

Entonces por que niegas que te guste!.- se lo grita

Eres un baka… vete! ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con un tonto.- se voltea

Pues este es mi barco la que se debería de ir es otra.-

Tienes razón lo hubiera hecho cuando estuvo el barco irlandés.-

Lo hubiera hecho y así estaría en mi casa… sin soportar idiotas como tu!.- avanza hacia la puerta

Si así yo tampoco tendría que soportar niñas tonta y engreídas como tu!.-

Pues bien!.- lo dice la chica

Bien!.-lo dice el chico

Haz lo que quieras… te odio Inuyasha!.-

Solo se escucha el golpe de la puerta dando aviso que la chica azoto la puerta y que ya no se encuentra en aquel lugar.

La chica solo esta recargada en la puerta recordando todo lo que sucedió y aquella pelea tonta que tuvo con el chico… pensando que aquello fue demasiado tonto, pero ella no pensaba dar el primer paso en disculparte ya que el que inicio la pelea fue Inuyasha

Es un tonto.- caminado hacia la cocina

En cambio el chico se encuentra en la habitación mientras que las ultimas palabras de la chica siguen resonando en sus cabeza _te odio Inuyasha, _como aquellas tres palabras le duelen en el corazón al saber que la chica lo odio y no siente ni otro afecto

Culpándose de haber iniciado aquella pelea tonta y todo por sus malditos celos… los cuales ocasionan peleas innecesarias más cuando la tenia entre sus brazos y podía besarla...

-.-

Kagome vas a hablarme o me vas hacer lo del otro día.- lo pregunta el chico el cual ya se encuentra con la pijama lista bueno por así decirse ya que solo se mantiene con un pantalón y sin la camisa.

La chica sigue sin contestarle al joven… solo se mantiene tapa entre las cobijas ignorando lo que le dice

Kagome!... bien ya no me hables.- se acuesta de lado de ella… tal vez aquella pelea hubiera parecido tonta pero tanto el orgullo de ambos es mas fuerte que todo… la mitad del día ninguno de los dos quiso dirigirse la palabra y ahora la chica ignora a Inuyasha.

Kagome se encuentra en la cama con aquel chico que es un terco, necio y orgulloso pero a pesar de aquellos defectos lo ama demasiado para enojarse por una tontería…

La chica solo siente ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero su orgullo no la deja… todo por una tonta pelea que tuvieron en la tarde

Ambos chicos solo intentan dormir sin dirigirse la palabra e ignorándose mutuamente, sabiendo que aquella pelea fue una estupidez si una estupidez la cual al parecer ninguno de los dos piensa dar un paso hacia atrás.

De un momento a otro el chico al igual que la chica es cuchan un silbato que de inmediato Inuyasha se levanta de la cama yendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola solo para ver lo que esta sucediendo, un barco de piratas a lado y los tripulantes de aquel barco empiezan a abordar el barco del chico, destrozando todo a su paso.

Maldición.- es lo único que dice el chico tomando su espada

q-que sucede!.- lo pregunta insegura al ver la reacción del chico

Quédate aquí no te muevas.- lo dice saliendo de la habitación

El chico sale como se encuentra de la habitación luchando con su espada con el primer individuo que se le pone enfrente, mientras su demás tripulación hace lo mismo luchando con el enemigo solo se puede escuchar algunos gritos y la luna al igual que las estrellas testigo de aquel ataque.

Inuyasha!.- lo dice su amigo viendo al chico completo de puros enemigos

No te preocupes por mi Miroku… dime que diablos fue lo que sucedió!.-

Nos sorprendieron.-

Eso ya me di cuenta.-

Es el barco de Naraku.-

Ese maldito me las va a pagar.-

Ataco en un momento inoportuno por que Kouga esta mal herido.-

No importa ese lobo… lo importante es salvar a la embarcación ya vera.- lo dice luchando con todo los enemigos a su paso

Inuyasha!.- el chico escucha aquel grito proveniente de su cuarto… de inmediatos sabiendo que Kagome se encuentra en peligro

Kagome!.- liberándose de todos… mientras que los avienta por la borda hacia el océano

El chico sale de aquel lugar dejando a la mitad de la embarcación enemiga abordo… impresionado a su propia embarcación por aquel suceso repentino

Hey Inuyasha…acaba con los demás.- se lo grita su amigo el cual todavía se encuentra peleando pero ahora con menos enemigos gracias a su amigo.

En cambio Inuyasha solo corre hasta su habitación para encontrarse con la puerta abierta y un tipo encima de Kagome como tratando de abusar de ella… no seria tratando esta abusando de la chica

Solo escucha como la chica se encuentra gritando su nombre y en su rostro pequeño lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos marrones, aquello ocasiona que Inuyasha solo se abalanza hacia el chico dándole un golpe en la cara separándolo de Kagome.

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Puf! Demasiado trabajo ahora si me costo mucho terminar este capitulo… espero que lo disfrute, a por cierto quería decirles que si en reviews llegan hasta los 40 el día que sea si es hoy mismo tienen la siguiente parte, bueno eso es como un trato… sino tendrán que esperarse a la siguiente semana. : P, por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyan en el!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado

**Capitulo IX.- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado.**

Solo escucha como la chica se encuentra gritando su nombre y en su rostro pequeño lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos marrones, aquello ocasiona que Inuyasha solo se abalanza hacia el chico dándole un golpe en la cara separándolo de Kagome

Inuyasha se encuentra de pie y solo siente cuando Kagome se abalanza hacia el abrazándolo y llorando, viendo como el camisón de la chica se encuentra un poco rasgado ocasionando una rabia enorme.

Inuyasha siente unas ganas enorme de matar aquel individuo por haber hecho aquella atrocidad mas hacia Kagome la cual es una chica inocente.

Jajajaja… veo que el gran Inuyasha se enamoro de una chiquilla.- levantándose del suelo… mientras que se limpia la sangre de la boca

Veo que no cambias nada Bankotsu.- lo ultimo lo dice con rabia

Veo que me acabas de conocer mi querido Inuyasha… tal vez esta batalla la abras ganado pero la guerra, recuerda que no.-

Feh! Yo mismo los derrotare.- abrazando a la chica mientras que habla con aquel chico de cabellera negra, ojos azules, su pelo sujetado con una trenza y su traje de pirata todo de negro como sus demás compañeros.

Largate en estos instantes antes de que te mate.- lo dice con toda la rabia, y a la vez conteniéndose de lo que piensa hacer todo para abrazar con fuerza a la chica que se encuentra llorando entre sus brazos.

Me voy pero recuerda estimado Inuyasha que esta no es la ultima vez que nos veamos.- dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- adiós preciosa.-

Eres un maldito.- apunto de avalándose hacia el, pero es detenido por los brazos de la chica

El chico desaparece de la habitación y aquella pareja solo escucha como todos los piratas del barco enemigo empiezan a irse, dejando que por esta ocasión el que sea el ganador sea la tripulación de Inuyasha.

En cambio Inuyasha solo siente como Kagome sigue temblando entre sus brazos al igual que los sollozos se escuchan salir de sus labios, el chico no sabe que hacer para que la chica deje de llorar.

Tranquila ya estoy aquí.- acariciando su cabello

t-tuve mucho miedo Inuyasha.- hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras que se escucha los sollos salir de su boca

_Ese maldito.- _lo piensa sin dejar de abrazar a la chica- shhh yo siempre voy a protegerte.-

he!.- se desprende del chico un poco solo para saber si ha escuchado bien aquellas palabras diciendo que el siempre va a protegerla.

Si Kagome… yo siempre voy a protegerte… por que yo t-t-te…a-amo.- lo dice algo sonrojado pero aliviado de que por fin le aya dicho sus sentimientos ahora lo único que le preocupa es la reacción de la chica.

Un silencio se hace presente en la habitación dejando que la chica no pueda creer lo que acaba de escuchar… sintiéndose feliz de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, al pensar que tal ves Inuyasha nunca se fijaría en ella pero toda aquellas tonterías que le decían que no ahora solo eran farsas al escuchar un te amo por parte del chico.

En cambio el chico solo se siente un poco mal por que Kagome no le diga nada pensando que tal vez ella no sienta lo mismo por el y fue un tonto al declararle así por que si sus sentimientos quedando como un imbecil ante ella.

Inuyasha esta apunto de esparce de los brazos de la chica pero un inesperado beso lo retine dejándolo sorprendido por aquello

La chica se separa de aquel peso e hunde su rostro en el pecho del joven mientras que lo abraza fuertemente…

Yo también te amo.- lo dice con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

El chico solo se sorprende ante las palabras de Kagome como tratando de progresar aquellas dos sencillas palabras en su cerebro sin creer lo que escucho realmente.

Enserio!.- hace la pregunta algo inseguro… como temiendo un no por respuesta

Te amo Inuyasha…desde el momento en que te vi.- acercándose hacia sus labios

Yo también.- besando los labios del la chica sin importar que ciertas dos personitas se encuentren observando la escena

Aquellas dos personitas son nada menos que otra pareja la cual demuestra su amor de distinta manera un pervertido pirata y una chica la cual es la cocinera y se esmera en cocina de una manera para impresionar a su amado Miroku.

Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos.- lo dice el chico

Si creo que es lo mejor… se merecen estar juntos.- cerrando la puerta con cuidado para que la pareja no se de cuenta

Al igual que nosotros no lo crees Sanguito?.- tomando las manos de la chica

Que cosas dice.- sonrojándose

De un momento a otro solo vemos a Miroku que tiene una mano marcada en su mejilla y a Sango echando humo mientras se aleja del lugar maldiciendo al pervertido por volver a tocar su trasero.

En cambio con la otra pareja que se encuentra disfrutando de sus labios mientras que el chico solo la toma entre sus brazos sin despegar sus labios de los labios de la chica.

En cambio Kagome solo enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del chico dejando que aquel beso se haga tenue y a la vez despacio recorriendo la boca y tocando los dientes del chico con extremo cuidado

Inuyasha empieza a caminar hasta la cabecera de la cama todo por depositar a la chica que no lo suelta de aquel abrazo que la mantiene sujetada en su cuello…

De un momento a otro el chico solo aprisiona el labio inferior de la chica riendo por que ninguno de los quiere ceder a separarse sabiendo lo que esta apunto de suceder.

La chica que ya esta en la cama solo siente como sus mejillas se encuentran sonrojadas al pensar lo que esta sucediendo.

En cambio Inuyasha deja de besar los labios de la chica para avanzar por su cuello hasta deslizar la tira del camisón de esta

Kagome solo cierra sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de este sabiendo muy bien que esto era un sueño que esta apunto de hacerse realidad dejando que las manos del chico recorran su pierna hasta subir por su muslo dejando que aquel camisón se arrugue

La chica se encuentra debajo de Inuyasha sabiendo que este solo esta con el pantalón haciendo su tarea mas sencilla… dejando que las manos de la chica recorran con libertad el fornido pecho de este sabiendo muy bien que ahora aquel sueño que tenia de saber que se sentía tocar con sus manos el pecho del chico se esta haciendo realidad

Inuyasha se separa un poco del cuerpo de la chica solo para verla a la cara ver como aquella mejillas se encuentran en un tono rozado que aquello le fascina saber que el mismo ocasiona aquellos sonrojos.

Kagome solo ve como el ojidorado no deja de verla ocasionado que sus mejillas se enciendan mas…

Eres hermosa.- se lo dice seductoramente sabiendo que aquello seria un sonrojo mas en las mejillas y todo para saber que sus palabras son las correctas

Kagome… estas segura?.- recordando lo que sucedió con Bankotsu…

La chica no responde ante la pregunta solo besa los labios del chico delicadamente dejando que su pierna suba de nivel hasta el nivel de la cintura del chico ocasionado que este recorra con su mano aquella suave piel que se encuentra en la pierna.

El chico llega asta donde se encuentra la pantaleta deslizándola por las piernas de la chica solo para escuchar un suspiro salir de los labios de la chica… por las caricias suaves que este le da.

De un momento a otro solo se escucha como el camisón de la chica ya se encuentra destrozado y todo por la desesperación del chico de retirarlo adecuadamente, sabiendo que ya mas roto no podía estar tirandolo alado del pantalón de este.

La chica solo se siente desnuda pegándose más al cuerpo del chico ocasionando que este deje de besar su cuello…

Aquella reacción le sorprende demasiado al chico al no saber por que de un momento a otro la chica se oculta en su cuerpo sin dejar de ver su desnudez.

Que sucede Kagome?.- algo agitado por las caricias y los repentinos besos en los labios de esta

Bueno y-yo.- empieza a balbucear como decirle al chico que ella es virgen que nunca ha estado con otro hombre de aquella forma… que el es el primero en su vida

Te arrepientes.- con el nudo en la garganta al pensar que la chica se esta arrepentido de hacer el amor con el.

No…es solo que.- tratando de formular una pregunta, preguntarle si ella es la primera chica en su vida o hubo alguien más

Kagome se separa un poco del cuerpo del chico dejando que ella se recargue en la suave cama y este solo la mire a los ojos

B-bueno y-yo.- realmente no sabe que decir como decirle al chico que pues lo que le sucede… no es que quiera ella hacer el amor con el… eso es lo que mas desea pero se siente algo insegura

Inuyasha de un momento a otro solo ve las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica y aquel brillo de inocencia en sus ojos imaginándose que tal ves ella sea virgen… si aquello ella es virgen y el es el único hombre que la ha tocado de aquella manera, aquello lo hace ponerse feliz embozando una sonrisa en sus labios

Eres la primera Kagome.- lo dice algo sonrojado al verle confesado a la chica que el también es virgen y que nunca ha estado con otra mujer solo con ella

Las dudas de la chica desaparecen al saber aquello al saber que Inuyasha va hacer solo suyo y de nadie mas al igual que ella para el solo de Inuyasha solo le va a pertenecer aquel chico que le robo su corazón de una forma salvaje

Kagome solo sonríe ante aquella confesión dejando que el chico vuelva posesionarse de sus labios… ocasionando que salgan suspiros y gemidos de sus labios, todo por sentir como las manos del ojidorado recorren cada rincón de su cuerpo

La chica desliza sus manos desde la espalda del chico hasta la cintura de este encontrándose con su boxsers aquella ultima prenda que necesita ser retirada y todo para que ambos chicos se unan de la forma en la que quieren

El chico solo sonríe mientras que baja por el cuello de la chica escuchando como los suspiros salen de la boca de ella y otros se ahogan en la garganta de la chica.

El ojidorado poco a poco baja dejando que la chica solo suspire y saque gemidos de sus labios… tratando de controlarse, por fin Inuyasha llega a los perfectos pechos de esta joven dejando que ambos los bese.

La joven de ojos marrones inultimente trata de sacar aquel boxser pero es inútil al sentir como las caricias de este chico la queman haciendo inútil aquel trabajo…

Inuyasha vuelve a los labios de la chica besándola despacio y paulatino sabiendo que ella trata de hacer su mayor esfuerzo a no perder la cordura pero aquello no será suficiente.

El chico toma ente sus brazos a Kagome destendiendo la cama dejando las cobijas a un lado mientras que esta lo ve fijamente ya que el se encuentra de pie a un lado suyo.

Kagome no sabe que es lo que sucede pero de pronto solo ve al chico como se va quitando los boxsers que antes lo intentaba inultimente…

La chica solo recuerda como en la mañana pudo verlo desnudo como ahora lo tiene delante de el pero aquello fue un accidente que ahora es diferente.

El chico se acerca sigilosamente por los pies de la chica besándolos cada uno dejando que esta se sonroje mas viendo como aquel maquillaje natural empieza ha aparecer en su rostro, algunos suspiros y gemidos combinados escapados de sus boca

Así empieza ha subir aquel ojidorado todo por besar cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, de un momento a otro el chico se encuentra de nuevo besando los labios de la joven mordiendo el labio inferior y sonriendo al saber lo que esta apunto de ocasionar

Kagome pone sus manos en la cabellera del chico retirando aquel paliacate y dejando al descubierto unas lindas orejitas de perro aquellas plantas y perfectas… al igual que suaves

El chico teme de que por aquel descubrimiento la chica lo rechace como otras personas lo han hecho, tan solo mirándola fijamente

Kagome solo ve las orejitas sonriendo aquello que le ocasiona algo nuevo tocándolas y sonriendo mientras que besa los labios de ese… en cambio de los labios del chico solo se pueden escuchar unos sonoros gemidos y suspiros

La chica de una forma u otra abre un poco sus piernas para dejar pasar al chico dentro de ella…

Inuyasha poco a poco introduce su miembro de forma delicada sabiendo que si lo hace de una manera brusca pueda dañar a su Kagome y eso es lo que me nos quiere… poco a poco empieza a romper la virginidad

La chica solo se pega mas hacia el cuerpo del chico enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de el sabiendo que aquello puede dolerle

Poco a poco empieza a moverse dentro de ella ocasionado que sus cuerpos se amen como Kami lo ha dictado desde tiempos antiguos.

Ambos cuerpos se encuentran sudados, sus cabelleras revueltas por aquella entrega al cual ocasiona que ambos amantes no paren de gemir y suspirar sus nombres…

De un momento a otros ambos chicos solo siente cuando sus orgamos llegan al limite dejando que el chico deje salir aquella semilla de el recorriendo aquel lugar caliente que se encuentra su miembro sabiendo que con aquello tal ves una nueva forma de vida se crea.

La chica solo cae pesadamente entre los brazos del chico al sentir aquel liquido recorrer su vientre sabiendo que se encuentra agotada de tanta energía utilizada

El chico se separa de Kagome cayendo pesadamente a lado de ella mientras que la abraza por la cintura y esta se acomoda entre sus brazos… sabiendo que en aquellos momentos las palabras son las que sobran entre ellos…

La chica se acomoda en el pecho de este dejando que el chico se encargue de taparla con las sabanas y cobijas que anteriormente quitaron.

Inuyasha solo abraza a la chica fuerte mente solo dejando que aspire su aroma y sabiendo que después tendría tiempo para decirle toda la verdad acerca de el.

Te amo Inuyasha.- lo susurra la chica dejando que el sueño la venza

Siempre estaré a tu lado Kagome… te amo.- susurrándolo de igual manera todo pata que morfeo se los lleve justos al mundo de los sueños.

**Continuaraaaaaá**

**Creo que me asombraron demasiado rebasaron los 40 reviews en un solo día… creo que me tiene asombrada, pero lo que les prometo aquí esta la siguiente parte en corto plazo se me hace… pues ahora quiero decirles que si llegan a los 54 reviews les mando la siguiente parte… ya saben que yo si cumplo.**

**Bueno pues muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo leen… me alegro mucho de que mi fan fic sea un éxito…**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	10. Te Amo

**Capitulo X.- Te Amo**

Kagome es la primera en despertarse y todo para contemplar a su Inuyasha el cual se encuentra todavía dormido…

La chica se tapa su pecho con la sabana mientras que se encuentra semi sentada en la cama contemplando el rostro del chico… y solo para que una cosa llame su atención y son aquellas lindas orejitas de perro que tiene en lo alto de su cabeza

Kagome solo sonríe al ver lo tranquilo que se encuentra el chico, empieza a recordar la noche que tuvo con el sintiéndose feliz de que por fin después de tantos. días el chico le confesara sus sentimientos

Poco a poco los ojos color ámbar del joven empieza ha abrirse divisando a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones delante de ella sonriéndole.

Inuyasha solo sonríe al ver a la chica… solo que algo toma su atención y es lo que se encuentra observando atentamente la joven y es nada menos que sus orejas cubriéndolas con sus manos

y-yo puedo explicarlo Kagome.- sintiéndose nervioso

Que lindas!.- abalanzándose hacia el mientras que con ambas manos toca sus orejitas… sintiendo lo suave que son

q-que haces.- el chico lo pregunta solo al sentir como la chica se encuentra acariciando sus orejas

Que lindas son.- lo dice la chica con extrema inocencia a pesar que en la noche anterior se comporto como toda una mujer.

El chico solo rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica pegándola más hacia su cuerpo dejando que esta de un momento a otro quede de bajo de él… solo a su merced

Kagome de un momento solo se ve como sus mejillas vuelve a sonrojándose mostrando aquel tono rozado, su corazón demasiado acelerado dando golpes en su pecho

Inuyasha solo posa sus ojos ámbar en los labios de la chica dejando que sus labios vuelvan a tomar posesión de ellos haciendo el beso suave y tenue, a la vez dejando que la chica la cual sus manos se mantenían en la cabeza de este acariciando las orejitas del chico solo se abajen hasta su pecho acariciando aquel fornido lugar.

Ambos chicos los cuales se encuentran disfrutando del primer beso de la mañana dejando que sus labios hablen… dejando que ellos se amen a su manera sin importarles lo que suceda afuera

De nuevo un golpe en la puerta se escucha dando a entender que cierta personita llega de nuevo a interrumpir aquel momento entre ambos chicos, ocasionado que la joven solo ría dejando que el chico fuña el ceño separándose de los labios de Kagome.

Inuyasha ve como Kagome se encuentra debajo de él sonriéndole con aquella inocencia sin saber que realmente su corazón le grita que la ama demasiado que cualquier otra cosa.

Los golpes en la puerta vuelven hacerse presente de nuevo interrumpiendo aquellas miradas y todo para que la chica se sonroje dejando ver más su inocencia debajo de los brazos del chico.

El joven se levanta pesadamente de la cama, dejando a la chica en ella la cual se encuentra sonriendo y riendo, pero a la vez algo sonrojada al ver como el chico se levanta de la cama desnudo.

Lo primero que se pone son sus boxser los cuales se encuentran tirados en el suelo de madera… poniéndoselos y después para ir a la puerta la cual empieza abrir lentamente dejando ver a su amigo el cual luce una sonrisa y alegría.

Otra vez tu!.- fastidiado de que aquel chico de coleta interrumpa en momentos menos inoportunos

Hay amigo que formas de recibirme.- tratando de ver hacia dentro pero el chico no lo deja

Puedes decirme a que vienes!.- tratando de deshacerse rápidamente de aquel estorbo

Sanguito me mando a decirles que el desayuno ya esta casi listo.- examinado al chico de pies a cabeza

Bien bien en un momento vamos.- apunto de cerrar la puerta

Espero tu orejas Inuyasha!... no se supone que te las cubres por Kagome!.- intrigado al ver que después de varios días de ocultarlas ahora están descubiertas así por que si

Aaa eso… es cosa que a ti no te importa.- cerrando la puerta en la cara de Miroku

Y uno que quiere ser considerado… pero como me tratan.- lo dice el chico desde afuera del aquel cuarto

En cambio dentro de la habitación una chica de ojos marrones no deja de ver al chico que tiene enfrente de aquella aquel joven de mirada ámbar, cabello plateado, cuerpo perfecto y unas orejitas demasiado tiernas.

El chico se acerca hacia la cama subiéndose en ella y gateando como un bebe hasta llegar a donde se encuentra la chica que lo observa con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Quien era!.- pregunta la chica mientras que se cubre su pecho con la cobija

Ese fastidioso de Miroku.- besando los labios de Kagome dejando que esta solo deje un suspiro salir de sus labios

Que quería.- lo dice entre el beso

Que nos fuéramos a desayunar.- separándose de aquel repentino beso

Mmmm… entonces que esperamos.- lo dice la chica tratándose de levantar de la cama pero es inútil mas por que el chico la volvió aprisionar entre sus brazos y la cama

Pero antes un beso.- sonriéndole seductoramente

Solo uno!.- alzando una ceja pero a la ves sonriendo de la misma manera que el ojidorado

Mmmmj.- besando los labios de la chica la cual solo rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico dejando que este acaricie su cintura con sus manos.

-.-

Cuantos daños causaron!.- lo pregunta el chico el cual ya se encuentra arreglado

Pues no mucho creo que se fueron antes de hacer daños graves a al barco… lo que si es que Kouga se encuentra un poco débil pero calculo que el mañana estará mejor.-

Ja! No me importa ese lobo… por mí que se quede así.- viendo como sus tripulantes ordenan el desastre

Amigo…amigo tu nunca tienes remedio, solo gracias a Buda que bueno no lo viste en el desayuno.-

Si eso creo.-

De un momento a otro el chico logra divisar a una joven pelo azabache y mirada café la cual se encuentra arreglada con un vestido sencillo de los que utiliza sango para hacer el quehacer del barco… su paliacate amarrando el pelo de la chica

Me puedes decir que te traes con la señorita Kagome?.- viendo como el ojidorado se queda viendo a la chica que esta haciendo el quehacer en la borda

Keh!... eso no te importa a ti.- sin dejar de ver a la chica

Miroku solo sonríe al saber que aquellas palabras que ha dicho su amigo es una forma de decir que se encuentra feliz a lado de aquella chica… y que por fin ambos son felices al ver las miradas fugitivas que se dan los dos a pesar de la distancia en la que se encuentran.

Así pasó la mitad de la mañana la cual el ojidorado al igual que la chica se mantuvieron un poco separados aun que el capitán de vez en cuándo se desaparecía de sus deberes solo para ir a robarle uno que otro beso a la chica

Por otro lado la segunda pareja abordo si aquel pirata la cual es conocido como un mujeriego y pervertido no se cansa de cortejar según lo que dice el a Sango la cual solo le da una que otra cachetada que solo la tripulación hace una exclamación de dolor al escuchar el golpe desde la cocina

En cambio los besos de los chicos se hacen mas frecuentes dándose cuenta la tripulación entera que su capitán aquel chico de carácter indomable, mirada fría, corazón helado como el mismo hielo ha caído en las redes del amor y por una parte todo mundo se encuentra feliz ya que el ojidorado ya no se encuentra de mal humor hasta perdona las fallas de algunos

Algunos que otro se encuentran felices por que por fin su capitán este conociendo el amor y mas con aquella chica que saben perfectamente que es un ángel caído del cielo que la envió Kami a que aquella embarcación tuviera un poco de luz después de años de tiniebla.

El atardecer se hace presente el cual se puede dar cuenta por los tonos que empieza tomar el cielo al verse combinado el astro rey con el mar, aquellos tonos entre naranjas amarillos desde lo alto… verdes en medio y los tonos azul oscuros

Kagome se encuentra contemplando aquel hermoso atardecer el cual como quisiera compartirlo con el chico que le robo su corazón… pero el se encuentra trabajando y no es oportuno que lo interrumpa por una tontería

La chica solo siente como unos fuertes brazos la rodean por la espalda dejando sus manos en la cintura de ella…

H-hola.- apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica

Hola… pensé que estabas trabajando.- lo dice la chica al sorprenderse por aquel acto de amor

No todo el tiempo.- aspirando el aroma de la chica

Mmmm me gusta cuando estoy así contigo.- dejándose atrapar por los brazos de este chico

A mi me gusta mas cundo te tengo entre mis brazos.- se lo dice en susurro pero audible para que lo escuche la chica

En un acto rápido el chico solo gira a la joven dejándola enfrente de él y todo para aprisionar sus labios con los suyos y dejando que el hermoso atardecer sea testigo de aquel amor entre ambos.

-.-

La puerta se abre dejando entrar a un joven de cabello plateado el cual entre sus brazos sostiene a una chica de ojos marrones, los cuales ambos jóvenes se encuentran unidos por un simple beso que deja salir algunos suspiros por parte de ambos.

El chico con ayuda de su pie cierra la puerta dejándolos con un poco de privacidad, el ojidorado solo deja a la chica delicadamente en la cama sin dejar de besar los labios de esta…

En cambio la chica solo desliza sus manos por medio de la camisa que tiene el chico desabrochándola, dejando que alguna sonrisa se asoma por sus labios aprisionados

La camisa solo se ve como cae al piso junto con el paliacate de ambos dejando que las manos de la chica exploren de nuevo aquel fornido pecho al igual que tórax.

El chico solo se desprende de los labios de Kagome dejando que vea como se sonroja la chica al saber que de nuevo ambos se encuentran entregándose.

Inuyasha se pone de pie tan solo para quitarse los pantalones los cuales en aquellos momentos caen al piso de madera dejando que lo acompañen unos calcetines al igual que una falda y blusa pertenecientes a la chica…

El ojidorado solo ve el cuerpo de la joven la cual se encuentra acostada y semi desnuda sin retirar el sostén que ahora se encuentra en su cuerpo y aquella otra prenda que la conoce demasiado bien

El joven empieza a caminar hacia la chica la cual solo besa con plenitud los labios de este dejando que aquel chico empiece con el ritual de ambos sin importar lo que sucede con los demás… sin importar que ambos chicos por segunda vez se vuelvan a entregar

El joven solo posa sus manos en el cintura de la chica recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de ella dejando que esta solo suspira y gima al sentir aquella tibias manos recorrer y a la vez quemar su cuerpo de tal manera que la excita demasiado

De un momento a otros ambos chicos de nuevo se encuentran como Kami los trajo al mundo si desnudos dejando aquel ritual siga con su camino… ambos se encuentran debajo de las cobijas las cuales son testigo de los besos, caricias, gemidos, suspiros, y alguna que otro susurro de sus nombres.

El chico solo recorre con sus labios el pecho de la chica la cual solo cierra sus ojos al recibir aquella cantidades de caricias sobre de su piel sabiendo muy bien que el único dueño de ahora su cuerpo, alma y vida es nada menos que aquel joven de ojos ámbar.

Solo se pude ver como la chica se pega mas hacia el pecho del chico y solo al sentir de nuevo el miembro del joven dentro de ella palpitando y chocando contra sus paredes dejando que ambos solos se muevan a un ritmo lento pero a la ves acelerándose a cada segundo que pasa dejando que sus cuerpos se cubran de sudor y caricias, al igual que gemidos

De un momento a otro la chica solo ahoga entre su garganta un gemido el cual solo da la señal de que el chico de nuevo a dejado caer una señilla dentro de ella recorrer aquel vientre el cual es demasiado calido, dejando que ambos solo se vuelvan a besar para que aquel ojidorado caiga entre las cobijas pero sin dejar de abrazar a su mujer.

El cambio Kagome solo se acomoda de una manera que el chico pueda abrazarla por la espalda y teniendo su pecho cerca de ella brindándole caricias en su hombro.

Las respiraciones de ambos solo comienzan a volverse paulatinas dejando de ser agitadas y todo por volver a su curso natural claro después de tener aquella agitada noche entre ambos.

Te amo.- lo dice el chico en el oído de Kagome

Yo también… te amo mi Inuyasha.- dejándose abrazar por los abrazos del chico

No mas que yo Kagome… mi Kagome solo mía.- respirando el perfume de la chica

Si solo tuya… mi Inuyasha.- cerrando los ojos y todo para que los brazos de Inuyasha en esta ocasión la lleven al mundo de los sueños

Te amo… Kagome.- lo dice en susurro dejándose vencer por el sueño pero en esta ocasión con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Puf! Déjenme decirles que me están matando… no puedo creer que arrebansen el numero que les digo me tienen demasiado sorprendida, bueno espero que con esta parte se basten y de perdida me dejen chanse de descansar un día aunque lo dudo ahora mi siguiente limite es 70… espero que no lo arrebansen demasiado pronto.**

**Pues muchas gracias a todas y todos que me han apoyado en el fan fic aunque sea solo me manden unas few letras todo por que se hagan mas reviews eso me impresiona… así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	11. Mi secreto, Mi verdad

**Capitulo XI.- Mi secreto, Mi verdad**

En aquella extensa habitación se puede ver a un joven de cabellera plateada, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada, pecho fornido al igual que un cuerpo perfecto abrazando a una chica, la cual se encuentra en los brazos de este descansando profundamente.

Aquel chico solo observa con detenimiento a la chica que se encuentra alado de el o mas bien seria entre sus brazos?

Inuyasha solo observa a la chica sin decir nada dejando que su mente no hago otra cosa que pensar en aquella chica de ojos marrones, piel blanca y suave, labios carmines, pelo azabache con aquel perfume que lo vuelve loco

Poco a poco aquella chica solo abre sus ojos dejando ver aquel marrón y un brillo particular

Buenos días.- lo dice el chico embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mmmm.- tratando de estirarse, pero no lo logra- buenos días.-

Como descansaste!.- lo pregunta la chica la cual solo da alguna que otra caricia con sus manos en el pecho de este

De maravilla.- dejando que su mano solo aprisione mas el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo

La chica solo besa el pecho del chico, para después acomodarse en el pecho de este abrazándolo de la manera que el la abraza, en cambio el chico solo da pequeños besos en el cabello revuelto de la chica y todo aquel desastre tiene que ver con la noche anterior que pasaron.

Sabes algo Kagome.- respirando el aroma de la chica

Mmmm?.- tratando de contestar la pregunta del chico

Te amo.- lo dice sin más rodeos, ocasionando que la chica solo sonría y bese su pecho

-.-

Sango en que puedo ayudarte!.- lo pregunta la chica de ojos marrones, la cual ya se encuentra vestida y recogiendo los trastes del desayuno

En lo que quieras Kagome.- le contesta la chica

Mmmm que te parece si me dejas barrer la borda?.- tomando los utensilios necesarios para esa tarea

Si… así yo puedo acabar con la cocina, muchas gracias Kagome.-

Sango!.- apunto de irse

Si! Que sucede Kagome.-

No nada.- saliendo del lugar

La chica solo alza los hombros en forma de no entender bien lo que quiso decirle Kagome, regresando a su quehacer de terminar de arreglar la estufa y los trastes, todo por preparar la comida de aquel día.

En cambio Kagome la cual se encuentra ya barriendo la borda con la ropa del día anterior solo se pregunta por que no fue capaz de preguntarle a Sango por Kouga, desde hace dos día no lo ha visto y no es por que le guste, pero siendo su amigo le importa mucho su estado.

La chica solo siente como unos fuertes brazos la toman entre ellos… dejando que sus pies ya no estén el en el suelo y la escoba que tenia tirada en la borda.

Que haces Inuyasha… bajame.- lo dice la chica al sentir como el ojidorado besa su cuello

Mmmm no.- esa es su única respuesta ante la orden de la chica

No!.- se lo pregunta, como tratando de tener control sobre sus actos pero como poder hacerlos si el chico la besa de una forma excitante

No, no quiero.- besando más el cuello de la chica

Kagome solo toma entre sus manos el rostro del chico deteniendo aquella acción, tan solo para verlo a los ojos los cuales muestran una felicidad enorme en ellos.

Kagome no lo piensa dos veces y besa los labios del chico dejando que este solo la mantenga entre sus brazos, los brazos de la chica rodean el cuello del joven dejando que ese beso se haga profundo.

Toda la tripulación se encuentra observando aquel acontecimiento entre el capitán y la chica de ojos marrones, algunos se encuentran felices por eso, pensando bien lo que hace la chica a su capitán, pero otros se encuentran algo melancólicos al saber que muy pronto su capitán se casara y tal vez deje aquella embarcación para formar una familia adecuadamente

Inuyasha para eso se crearon las habitaciones.- lo dice un chico el cual al igual que toda la embarcación se encuentra viendo aquella escena

Kagome solo se sonroja separándose de aquel suave beso, todo para ver de quien se trata aquel comentario

Inuyasha por otro lado solo mata con la mirada al chico de coleta… el cual solo se siente como una diminuta pulga a comparación de Inuyasha maldiciendo aquel comentario.

Eres un….- bajando entre sus brazos a la chica

Miroku solo trata de salir corriendo todo por tener algún temor de no salir tan vivo de aquel lugar, haciéndose la pregunta de por que tuvo que abrir la boca en aquel momento

Inuyasha poco a poco trata de separarse de Kagome tan solo para ir a estrangular a su amigo y lanzarlo de la borda, en cambio la chica solo sonríe al ver la actitud de ambos

De un momento a otro el ojidorado esta apunto de separarse por completo de la chica, pero en un acto la joven aprisiona de nuevo sus labios con los labios del joven, dejando a este y a todos demasiado asombrados por la reacción de esta

Inuyasha solo rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, al mismo tiempo que cierra sus ojos para entregarse a aquel inesperado beso por parte de Kagome, en cambio Kagome solo le hace una señal a Miroku de abandonar el lugar, por lo menos salvándolo de una muerte segura en aquellos instantes

El chico capta aquella señal dándole gracias a Kami de que la chica se le ocurriera eso ya que de lo contrario su vida seria en el mar a lado de los tiburones y otros animales mas que existen en el.

La pareja sigue en aquel beso, el cual ambos se encuentran demasiados concentrados en aquellos momentos sin saber que una gran cantidad de personas que encuentran observándolos.

-.-

De nuevo la noche se hace presente en aquel lugar, dejando a un barco solitario de piratas en medio del aquel mar tan extenso.

A bordo de aquel barco se encuentra una tripulación de gran numero y conocida como los piratas del caribe, los cuales se dedican a estafar, robar grandes comercios, embarcaciones, y lugares como el Japón, Inglaterra, Irlanda aquellas grandes potencias.

Todo mundo se encuentra en sus respectivas habitaciones, claro que cada noche algunos de los tripulantes se encargan de vigilar si algo mal paso a sus alrededores mas por lo que sucedió hace un días atrás, aquel ataque que tuvieron por parte del barco pirata del gran Naraku.

En una habitación la cual se encuentra en la borda, de gran tamaño, dentro de ella se encuentra una pareja que disfruta de se tercera entrega la cual el chico recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica, dejando que el agua de la tina cubra a ambos.

Las velas las cuales rodean aquella grande tina, dos amantes dentro de ellas dándose caricias las cuales en aquella ocasión son suficientes para expresarse la forma de amarse, algunos que otros besos fugitivos que se dan.

El chico toma entre una mano la toalla la cual utiliza para cubrirse su cintura, dejando que la chica siga disfrutando de aquel tibio baño.

Inuyasha solo se acerca hacia la chica besando sus labios con plenitud pero a la vez tomando entre sus brazos a la chica, sacándola de aquella tina y llevándola hacia la cama donde aran el siguiente paso.

El ojidorado solo deposita a la chica en la suave cama la cual solo se deja querer por las caricias del chico que la recorrer retirando aquellas gotas de agua dulce, tan solo para dejar el perfume del chico en su piel

El joven solo da caricias suaves en la piel de la chica dejando que sus instintos la hagan amar de una forma distinta, de una forma en donde pueda demostrarle todo el amor que siente por ella, donde el mismo pueda demostrarle que el la quiere de todas las formas y que el mismos daría hasta su propia vida por tenerla a saldo y alado de el, para siempre.

Los gemidos y suspiros se escuchan por toda la habitación la cual es testigo de las entrega entre aquellos amantes, los cuales se profesan amor entero y vida eterna juntos.

De nuevo el chico se encuentra dentro de la joven que ahora en diferencia que las anteriores dos ocasiones deja que el joven tome posesión de su cuerpo, dejando que este se derrita en su interior pero sin dejar que el ritmo de ambos disminuya

El clímax entre ambos jóvenes se hace presente mas al ver como sus cuerpos se encuentran lleno de gotas de agua, aquellas respiraciones agitadas se hagan mas presentes.

El ojidorado vuelve a derramarse dentro de la chica la cual solo besa los labios del joven dejando que ambos dejen escapar un gemido al sentir aquel calor y electricidad recorrer su cuerpo de pie a cabeza.

Inuyasha cae de nuevo pesadamente a lado de la chica recuperando todo su aliento y su alma la cual hace unos momentos atrás se encontraba en la gloria y ahora ha regresado a tierra por así decirse a lado de su mujer que ahora es solo suya y de nadie mas egoístamente suya.

La chica se abraza de la cintura del chico dejando que su cabeza se recargue en el pecho de este, el joven solo abraza de la misma manera a la chica

K-Kagome.- llamando a la chica

Mmmm.- la cual se encuentra cansada después de aquella agitada noche pero romántica

Quiero decirte algo.- teniendo el valor suficiente para decirle aquel pequeño secreto

Que cosa.- preguntándose por que ahora quiere decirle algo el chico

Es sobre mi.-

Sobre ti!.-

Si.-

El chico trata de sacar alguna palabra en su boca la cual pueda confesarle a la chica aquel gran secreto que ha escondido por años.

K-Kagome yo…-

Inuyasha!.- llamando al chico

Si?.-

Puedes contarme un cuento!.- se lo pregunta la chica con demasiada inocencia

He!.- sin comprender por que aquel pedido por parte de ella.

Si un cuento, para poder dormir.- descansando en el pecho del chico

En cambio Inuyasha solo sonríe ante aquella petición sabiendo bien que Kagome a pesar de ser toda una mujer en algunas ocasiones, en otras es una niña chiquita que necesita de cariños y palabras de amor.

En un reino muy lejano una hermosa princesa, de cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos cafés con un brillo intenso y unos labios deliciosos… vivía en un castillo en el cual era feliz.- narrando aquella hermosa historia- En un día cualquiera la princesa conoce a un joven alto de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar.

Kagome solo sonríe al escuchar como Inuyasha se encuentra relatando a ambos en aquella historia ella como una princesa y el como un joven aldeano.

Todos los días ambos tanto como la princesa y aquel aldeano se visitaban a escondidas.- continuando con la narración de su cuento- un día no muy lejano el chico empezó a sentir algo por aquella joven, pero sin atreverse a decirle la verdad todo por temor a ser rechazado por ella.-

Rechazado!.- lo dice la chica con algo de intriga

Si rechazado… todo por ser diferente a los demás, ser un híbrido el cual su padre fue un demonio guerrero y su madre una simple humana de la aldea.- por fin diciéndole lo que el es realmente

Kagome se levanta del regazo del chico tan solo para verlo a los ojos, dejando que aquel brillo en el desaparezca y se convierta en tristeza al pensar ser rechazado por la persona que ama en el mundo.

Que dijo la princesa cuando se entero del secreto del chico?.- lo pregunta la chica algo intrigada

No lo se.- mostrando la tristeza en sus ojos

Yo se que dijo.- sonriendo ampliamente

Así!.- tratando de escuchar sus palabras

Que no importara lo que fuera el… lo único importante es que el la quisiera como ella lo quiere a el, sin importar lo que sea.- lo dice sonriendo

Aquello le devolvió una leve sonrisa en los labios al chico sabiendo que aquella chica era diferente a todo el mundo que lo ama sin importar lo que el sea o deje de ser.

La chica besa los labios del joven solo que con aquel beso le trasmite todo el amor que siente hacia el sin importar lo que las demás personas piensen respecto a el.

Te amo.- separándose de los labios del chico

Yo también te amo mi Kagome.- sonriéndole

Y como acabo la historia!.- lo pregunta la chica al querer saber algo mas de aquella pareja

Mmmm, el chico le pidió matrimonia a la joven esperando que cuando el llegara con ella a su tierra natal se casarían y tal ves si ella quisiera vivir juntos para siempre.-

Ella que contesto!.- lo pregunta de nuevo Kagome, solo que ahora con sus ojos marrones brillando de felicidad

No lo se tu que dices!.- lo dice juguetonamente

Yo digo que dijo que si.-

Mmmm… Kagome, quieres casarte conmigo!.- lo dice el ojidorado

La chica no sabe que decir lo único que se le viene a la mente es besar al chico y eso es lo que hace besándolo plenamente y con aquel beso dándole entender el si

Claro que si tontito.- separándose del beso

Kagome se acuesta a lado del chico abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar por el… el joven solo contempla el rostro de Kagome dejando que lo demás pase a segundo termino

Gracias por la historia.-

Si me das un beso dejo la deuda saldad.- atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo

Mmmm.- rozando los labios del chico con los suyos

Ambos chicos vuelven a besarse dejando que sus labios no se cansen de ellos, la chica solo se acorruca en el pecho de Inuyasha dejando que este con sus brazos la proteja de cualquier mal que pueda darle.

Kagome se siente plenamente feliz de haber encontrado a su príncipe azul, aunque el sea un pirata y ella una chica de la nobleza que pronto podrán estar juntos, sin que nadie ni nada los separe

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**No puedo creerlo llego de la escuela y ya están los 70 reviews, la verdad me alegro mucho pero por una parte no me dejan descansar ya ha sido tres días con este cuatro días que les pongo la continuación diariamente… bueno antes de que se me olvide espero que ahora si no arrebasen tan rápido el limite que son _88_.**

**Perdón por dejárselas tan noche pero mi mamá no me dejo utilizar la compu. Hasta acabar mi tarea, puf! No me pregunten por que ahora si me dejaron mucha.**

**Bueno quiero decirles que todas sus preguntas que me hacen en los reviews pues serán contestadas con forme avance el fan fic… es solo tener un poco de paciencia por que si se los revelo ahora pues creo que perdería el chiste no!**

**Bueno me despido**

**Y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	12. Un sueño antes de despertar

**Capitulo XII.- Un sueño antes de despertar**

La primera en despertarse es la chica de cabellos azabaches la cual solo ve fijamente al chico que se encuentra a su lado dejando que recorrer con su vista el pecho de este al igual que su rostro bien delineado.

La chica se levanta de la cama sin despertar al ojidorado solo para notarse que no tiene pijama con que cubrirse, recordando cuando el chico la rompió para hacerle el amor y que en aquellos dos días ha dormido desnuda a lado de el

Kagome solo se sonroja al pensar todo eso, yendo hacia el cajón donde se encuentran las camisas del chico, sabiéndolo perfectamente por que una vez hurgo en aquel cajón

La joven toma entre sus manos una camisa la cual la utiliza para cubrirse llegándola un poco arriba de su rodilla dejándola lucir hermosa con aquella prenda

Kagome solo va hacia la puerta sabiendo perfectamente que nadie se encuentra solo por ser de madrugada, saliendo de la habitación para ver el perfecto amanecer que se empieza ha asomar por el cielo

-.-

Kagome se encuentra viendo aquel amanecer con la camisa que solo la cubre dejándola expuesta algunas miradas, pero claro si es que estuviera alguien mas con ella

De un momento a otros unos brazos la rodean por la espalda como en otras ocasiones atrás dejando que su espalda se recargue en el pecho de aquel chico que solo trae puesto un pantalón y lo demás descubierto

Que haces.- le pregunta el chico a la chica

Viendo el amanecer.-

Por que no me despertaste!.- reprochando haber salido de la cama sin el

Por que te veías demasiado bonito dormido.- sonriendo ampliamente

Mmmm… tendré que castigarte por eso.- diciéndolo juguetonamente

Como?.- alzando la ceja

Mmmm… usted tendrá que averiguarlo.- lo vuelve a decir con aquel tono juguetón y seductor que vuelve loca a la chica

Eso suena tentador.- girándose para ver al chico

El chico aprisiona entre sus labios los labios de la chica dejando que esta solo se abrace a su cuello y este solo la cargue entre sus brazos dejando que el mismo los conduzca al lugar donde ambos estarán por algunas horas mas.

-.-

Los días pasaron desde aquella declaración, convirtiéndose en sueños de amor para aquella hermosa pareja la cual no se cansa de mostrarse lo bien que se quieren.

Aquellos días pasando a la vez rápidos para algunos y otros lentos, todo por ver a su jefe más animado y feliz que de costumbre.

En algunas ocasiones las muestras de cariño por parte de aquella pareja se hacían más comunes entre la tripulación y algunos que otros suspiros que salen de las bocas de los jóvenes al besarse con aquella lentitud enfrente de todos.

Por la borda se ve una pareja la cual se encuentra abrazada de cierta forma solo para que ambos puedan apreciar aquel hermoso atardecer de la tarde, dejando ver a su paso colores hermosos y todo perfecto para una romántica noche para ambos.

El ojidorado se encuentra besando con cierta plenitud el cuello de la chica mientras que esta solo se encuentra entre los brazos del chico dejándose amar de aquella forma

Sabes exquisito.- lo susurra el chico cerca del oído de esta

Mmmmj.- con respuesta a aquella argumentación.

Ambos chicos solo se quedan contemplando aquel atardecer dejando a paso al astro rey y el manto nocturno cubrir sus cabezas al igual que aquel grande océano

Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero la cocinera Sanguito ha dicho que la cena esta lista.- lo dice el chico de coleta viendo a la pareja que se encuentra frente a el

En un momento vamos Miroku.- lo dice el chico sin dejar de abrazar a la joven

Si.- retirándose del lugar

Vamos.- preguntándole a la chica si desea ir a cenar o hacer otra cosa

Si.- separándose un poco de los brazos del ojidorado

El chico solo toma la mano de la joven para irse caminando hacia el camerino donde la mayoría de su tripulación los espera

Sabes Inuyasha.- lo dice la chica la cual camina junto al ojidorado

Que sucede!.-

Miroku esta enamorado de Sango.- sonriendo

Ese mujeriego lo dudo.- sin creer las palabras de Kagome

Claro que si, también sango siente algo por el.-

No creo que Sango se haya fijado en un pervertido como ese.-

Hay Inuyasha déjame decirte que para el amor nunca hay reglas.-

Eso lo se.- aprisionado a la chica entre sus brazos – por eso te tengo a ti.- 

El chico besa los labios de la joven dejando que esta solo se deje besar por los labios de este… ambos jóvenes pierde la noción del tiempo

-.-

Inuyasha no tengo pijama.- lo dice la chica la cual no sabe que ponerse para dormir

Ya no es necesario que la uses.- lo dice el chico el cual ya se encuentra en la cama descansando

Pero yo….- algo roja por el asunto

Kagome mejor vente aquí a mi lado.- lo ice con algo de reproche por la tardanza de la chica

Pero yo….-

De un momento a otro la chica se resigna y solo se quista la ropa para ponerse una camisa del chico he ir a la cama con el, solo que en esta ocasión el chico y ella no se entregaran como en otras ocasiones.

La joven solo se acorruca entre los brazos del chico dejando que este la abrace y se llene de su perfume y todo para que ambos continúen el viaje hacia un lugar desconocido para la joven de ojos marrones y un lugar conocido para el ojidorado

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Bueno la verdad lo siento el corto que es pero no me siento de muchos ánimos de escribir, creo que ahora mi vida sentimental esta medio complicada al enterarme que el chavo que quiero mucho, se ha fijado en otra chava se que es algo tonto pero me duele de cierta forma… pero verán que mañana podré recompensarlos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	13. La llegada

**Capitulo XIII.- La llegada**

Kagome abre los ojos lentamente dejando ver la amplia habitación, la chica voltea a su lado y todo para darse cuenta que el chico no se encuentra a su lado

La joven escucha como la puerta del baño empieza ha abrirse lentamente, haciendo que la joven vuelva a fingir que se encuentra dormida

El ojidorado solo se aproxima con los boxsers puestos a uno de los cajones para ponerse los pantalones y después verse en el espejo el cual se observa las gotas de agua dulce de la ducha que tomo

En cambio la chica solo lo observa de reojo viendo como aquel bien formado cuerpo se encuentra cubierto de pequeñas gotas de agua dulce haciéndolo lucir sexy.

Inuyasha se voltea solo a ver si acaso la chica ya esta despierta pero nota según el que no lo esta

El chico solo se dirige hacia la cama en la chica solo se acuesta en ella observando a la chica que se encuentra a su lado.

Kagome se percata de aquello y solo finge estar dormida acurrucándose cerca del chico, dejando que esta la abrace y a la vez no la deja de contemplar

Inuyasha solo siente cuando unos labios se posan en su pecho desnudo dándole uno, dos y tres besos en aquella zona, sonriendo ampliamente sabiendo que la chica ya se encuentra despierta

La chica se desprende un poco del cuerpo del joven, solo para poder ver los ojos del chico que la observan con una amplia sonrisa entre sus labios

Buenos días.- lo dice el chico

Buenos días… por que no me esperaste.- al ver las gotas de agua en el pecho del joven

Bueno yo…. no quería despertarte.-

Pero yo quería bañarme contigo.- se lo reprocha como una niña chiquita que no le compraron su dulce

Kagome solo ve a los ojos al chico el cual en un acto queda arriba de ella sonriéndole ampliamente dejando que su cabellera plateada caiga por su hombro hasta tocar su cama, en cambio la chica solo sonríe al ver aquella acción del chico

Inuyasha besa con plenitud los labios de la chica dejando que esta solo se abrace de su cuello, en cambio el chico solo sonríe al mover una mano dentro de la camisa que trae puesta la chica y todo para desabrocharla

Un golpe en la puerta se vuelve a escuchar interrumpiendo aquel momento romántico entre la pareja y todo para que el chico fuña el ceño, y algo enojado se separe de la chica

Kagome solo sonríe y se ríe al ver como el chico se separa de ella y va abrir la puerta dejando ver aquel perfecto cuerpo

Inuyasha abre la puerta para ver a Yusque aquel joven el cual en algunas ocasiones e torpe y recibe algunos regaños por parte del capitán, pero en aquellos días los regaños fueron pasados y todo por que el capitán ya se encuentra enamorado

Que sucede!.- lo pregunta el ojidorado algo molesto

B-bueno señor… quería avisarle que mañana llegamos a nuestra tierra.- lo dice algo inseguro de si mismo

Solo para eso!.-

No el señor Miroku me mando a decirle que si quiere este día usted se puede quedar en su habitación ya que el se ara cargo de los asunto…y que mañana salga para irnos a tierra.-

El ojidorado solo sonríe al escuchar aquella perfecta noticia, quedarse un día entero con Kagome y lo mejor de todo disfrutando de ella, solos ella y el sin interrupciones

Eso es todo supongo no!.- lo dice el chico con la prisa de cerrar la puerta y empezar a disfrutar de su mujer

Si… pero va a desayunar!... o va a necesitar que le traigan la comida!.-

Si la pueden traer mejor.- lo dice el chico ya tratando de deshacerse de aquel individuo

Entonces lo dejo señor.- retirándose del lugar

Si.- cerrando la puerta

El ojidorado solo cierra la puerta para girase y sonreír ampliamente, viendo a la chica que se encuentra de pie dejando ver su figura y encima de ella su camisa de color azul marino

Que sucede!.- sin comprender el por que del que el chico este tan sonriente

Mmmm.- acercándose hacia ella- eres toda mía.- tomándola por la cintura

Así!.- con sus manos en el pecho de el

Si.- rozando sus labios con los de ella –toda mía este día.-

Y se puede saber por que.- siguiendo el juego del chico

Por que hoy tu y yo estaremos todo el día aquí solos.- besando los labios de la chica

El chico solo rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la chica pegándola mas hacia su pecho dejado que ella los abrace con sus brazos su cuello

El chico solo da algunos pasos hacia atrás dejando que la chica caiga y el también en la cama dejando que todo de nuevo comience aquellas caricias las cuales son dadas por sus manos que recorrer toda la piel de la chica

-.-

ya son mas de medio día en el cual ambos jóvenes acaban de levantarse y todo por la entrega que tuvieron hace unas horas atrás, el chico disfruto del cuerpo de la joven al igual que la chica de el

Inuyasha solo esta abrazando a la joven que se encuentra a su lado desnuda pero tapada con la sabana que esta en la cama, al igual que el

Kagome tiene su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras que su mano derecha se encuentra haciendo algunas que otras caricias en el pecho desnudo de este al igual que el chico hace los mismo en el hombro desnudo de la chica

Te amo.- lo dice el chico combinado con un suspiro de amor

Yo te amo mas.- lo dice la chica besando el pecho de este despacio y todo para hacer un recorrido hasta llegar a los labios de este

Inuyasha!.- lo llama la chica

Que sucede!.- contestando la pregunta demasiado calmado

Verdad que nunca me vas a dejar.- lo dice la chica solo para escuchar que el siempre estará a su lado pase lo que pase

Que cosas dices Kagome… nunca te voy a dejar tontita.- lo dice besando los labios de esta con plenitud, saboreándolos

Me lo prometes.- separándose de los labios del chico

Claro que si, eso nunca lo dudes… por que te amo mas que a nadie.-

Yo también te amo tanto.- sintiéndose mas tranquila al escuchar aquellas palabras del chico

-.-

Mmmm… se siente delicioso.- lo dice la chica la cual se encuentra recibiendo las caricias del chico que esta a su espalda

Deberíamos de estar así más seguido.- refiriéndose a que ambos se encuentran en aquella tina cubierta de agua con espuma

Eso mismo digo.- recibiendo las caricias del chico en su cuello

El ojidorado solo se dedica a besar el cuello de la chica despacio como desfrutando de aquel sabor de piel, recorre con sus manos las espalda de ella sacando uno que otro suspiro de la boca de la chica

Ambos jóvenes ya llevan media hora en aquel lugar pasando mas de media tarde como el atardecer ya que la mitad del día ambos estuvieron en la cama disfrutando de sus cuerpos desnudos y las caricias que recibían de ambos

I-Inuyasha.- lo dice en susurro

Mmmm... Que sucede!.- besando el cuello de la chica

Me vas a decir a donde nos dirigimos!.- 

Para que, quieres saber.- abrazando a la chica, pegándola en su pecho

Bueno solo por curiosidad.-

No eso es una sorpresa.-

Pero antes no me querías decir… pero ahora por que no!.-

Kagome es una sorpresa… aparte antes eras mi prisionera.-

Y ahora que soy Inuyasha.- queriendo saber si por lo menos el chico ya la veía de diferente forma

Ahora.- acercándose hacia su oído.- eres mí… Kagome… solo mía.-

La chica solo sonríe al saber que en serio el ojidorado la quiere y la quiere bien, y no esta jugando con sus sentimientos como alguien llego a dañarlos

-.-

De nuevo se puede ver al chico haciéndole el amor a la joven pero en esta ocasión de una manera totalmente destinta, como si con aquella muestra de amor quisiera decirle lo mucho que la ama y lo importante que es ella para el en aquellos momentos y lo será para el resto de sus vidas juntos

El chico recorre con sus manos y besos el cuerpo de la chica dejando que esta solo se deje amar

En cambio la chica solo saca de sus labios algunos que otros suspiros y gemidos los cuales al chico le producen algo de placer, ocasionando que este le de una muestra de amor inolvidable mas por aquel día que le dio la chica entre sus brazos

Así paso aquella noche en al cual ambos jóvenes solo se demostraron lo mucho que se quieren de tal manera al igual que el chico volvió a depositar la misma semilla en ella dejando que ambos en la madrugada se abracen y todo para que morfeo los lleve al mundo de los sueños como suele hacerlo todas las noches

-.-

Un nuevo día se asoma por las ventana de aquella habitación dando indicios que el astro rey de aquel día ha salido de su escondite y todo para anunciar junto con un ruido de caracol que han llegado al lugar donde todo la tripulación ha esperado por días desde que dejaron Inglaterra y se trajeron consigo a aquella chica que ahora esta la mujer de su capitán

El chico escucha aquel sonido que sabe perfectamente que se significa abriendo sus ojos topermente y todo para ver a la joven que esta a su lado profundamente dormida, pero en aquellos momentos no quiere despertarla pero tiene que hacerlo y todo para llegar a su tierra natal que ahora el barco se encuentra encañando en el puerto de su villa que los reciben con los brazos abiertos

El chico besa los labios de la joven tan solo para despertarla de la manera que le gusta a ella… con un beso de buenos días haciendo que esta abra los ojos dejando ver aquel intenso color marrón de ellos

Buenos días.- sonríe la chica

Buenos días preciosa.- le sonríe el chico

Que es ese ruido.- pregunta la chica

Mmmm es tu sorpresa… así que vistote y te la muestro.-

La chica solo lo mira con algo de curiosidad viendo como el chico empieza ha arreglarse al igual que ella para salir a ver que es lo que ocurre afuera

-.-

Es hermoso.- lo dice la chica viendo aquel hermoso paisaje que se muestra enfrente de ellos, viendo las montañas, las praderas verdes, las playas de gran tamaño el hermoso mar que los rodea todo hermoso y una pequeña villa que hay mas adelante

El chico abraza a la chica por detrás respirando su perfume y todo para susurrarle- Kagome este es mi hogar… nuestro hogar.-

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Ahora si díganme que les pareció, se que la anterior parte fue demasiado feo la verdad a mi no me gusto así que los recompenso con esta, y muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyaron y me entendieron pero ya estoy mejor creo que es todo cuestión de olvidar… y pienso hacerlo así que por eso no se preocupen, ya seguiré escribiendo y no dejare que algo tonto me aflija por que tengo esperanza que tal ves encuentre a alguien.**

**Bueno ahora si me encuentro con ánimos y todos me lo regresaron… así que la prox. parte la pondré si llegan al limite de mmmm dejen pensar al de 110 para que vean que no soy mala onda y por cierto déjenme decirles que me siento feliz de que ya tenga 100 reviews.**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	14. Apariciones

**Capitulo XIV.- Apariciones**

Es hermoso.- lo dice la chica viendo aquel hermoso paisaje que se muestra enfrente de ellos, viendo las montañas, las praderas verdes, las playas de gran tamaño el hermoso mar que los rodea todo hermoso y una pequeña villa que hay mas adelante

El chico abraza a la chica por detrás respirando su perfume y todo para susurrarle- Kagome este es mi hogar… nuestro hogar.-

Nuestro hogar.- la chica susurra aquellos sintiéndose feliz de que por fin ellos dos estén en un solo lugar, juntos y para siempre

Todos abordo empiezan a desembarcar las provisiones que robaron en aquella trayectoria y todo que la gente los recibe con los brazos abiertos viendo como la villa es de puros piratas y sus familias

A lo lejos se ve un joven de coleta de caballa, una banda alrededor de su cabeza, ojos verdes agua… si nada menos que Kouga, el cual no deja de ver aquella escena entre Kagome e Inuyasha abrazados y contemplando la villa donde nacieron ambos jóvenes.

Ciertamente Kouga se siente triste al saber que Kagome se decidió por aquel perrucho de pacotilla y no por el, sabiendo perfectamente que en el corazón no se puede mandar, en si aceptando aquella decisión de la chica y todo para poner sus ojos en una joven pelirroja, ojos verdes, tez blanca y de gran belleza… si aquella chica que lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kouga avanza hacia la chica que se encuentra en tierra bajando de aquel barco que dentro de unas semanas volverán a zaparlo para hacer lo que siempre hacer ser piratas y asaltar barcos de gran lujo

Hola Ayame.- lo dice el chico sin mucho ánimo

Kouga que bueno que llegaste.- abrazando a su amor, el cual ella misma sabe que le es imposible

Si.- es lo único que responde el chico

Sucede algo?.- viendo la actitud del chico

No nada.- fingiendo una sonrisa –mejor vayamos a casa.- encaminando a la chica a la casa

Así ambos jóvenes desaparecen entre la multad la cual se encuentra recibiendo a su esposos y padres de aquellas numerosas familias.

-.-

A donde me llevas?.- lo pregunta la chica la cual se encuentra entre los brazos del chico al estilo nupcial

Mmmm es una sorpresa.- caminando por las extensas calles de aquella villa, la cual muestra las casas de gran tamaño hechas por los hombre de la aldea si aquellos piratas

Mas sorpresas?.-

Pero esta te va agradar más.- siguiendo con la caminata

Inuyasha ve a un joven de pelo castaño amarado con una coleta miniatura… el chico esta parado a lado de una casa la cual tiene un letrero de madera el cual dice "BAR" si el lugar perfecto para una celebración

Inuyasha! Amigo… que bueno que te veo.- lo dice el joven el cual esta demasiado sonriente

Veo Miroku que ya estas mejor.-

Claro que si… aparte hay que celebrar nuestra llegada.-

Lo siento… pero yo celebrare con Kagome, discúlpame con los chicos.-

No te preocupes… entiendo que una pareja necesite de intimidad, lastima que Sanguito no quiera nada conmigo.- suspira en forma de resignación

No digas eso Miroku.- lo dice la chica la cual se encuentra entre los brazos del capitán

Por que lo dices Kagome.- sin comprender lo que trata de decirle

Yo se que Sango te quiere, solo demuéstrale que tu también.-

Muchas gracias por decirme eso Kagome, bueno espero que disfruten esta noche.- sonriéndole a la pareja- adiós amigo.-entrando al bar

Me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa Inuyasha?.-

No… esta llegar.-

-.-

Se puede divisar un lugar lleno de personas, la mayoría hombres, los cuales se encuentran brindado y tomando por la gran mercancía que trajeron de vuelta

Que paso con el capitán Miroku.- lo grita un chico de ojos azules

Ya sabes, se encuentra celebrando de otra forma.- dando a entender la situación de la pareja

Que bueno, me alegro mucho, así podremos verlo mas feliz que antes.-

Si.- todos lo dicen en coro m mientras toman su bebida

Todo mundo se encuentra platicando de los felices que se encuentran al ver a su capitán por fin feliz a lado de la chica de sus sueños, la cual le regreso las ganas de sonreír y toda la tripulación se encuentra alegre por eso excepto una persona la cual escucha todo lo que sucede ocasionando que su sangre hierva de coraje y todo por saber que le han robado el corazón de Inuyasha.

-.-

Bueno llegamos… pero cierra tus ojos.- bajando a la chica de entre sus brazos

P-pero.- trata de reclamarle o decirle el por que, pero solo se deja llevar por aquella petición haciendo lo que dice el chico cerrando sus ojos

Solo confía en mi.- lo dice el chico tomando la mano de la joven y todo por que ambos se encuentran frente a una casa no de gran lujo pero algo modesta ante la villa

Inuyasha abre la puerta dejando ver en su interior una casa no de gran lujo, unos sillones cómodos al fondo tres puertas que parecer pertenecen habitación pero tal vez una sea la del baño

El chico guía a Kagome dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta tras si…

Ya puedes abrirlos.-

Kagome hace lo que le dice el chico y solo se queda asombrada al ver aquel lugar que para ella es hermoso

Es tu casa?.- lo pregunta la chica examinando el lugar

Si, te gusta.- temiendo que la joven vaya a darle una negativa y todo por que ella pertenece a otra clase social como dirían otras personas

Claro que si.- se abalanza a abrazarlo

Enserio, no me mientes.- se lo pregunta algo inseguro

Claro que si tontito, pero...- viendo el lugar

Pero que?.- temiendo alguna respuesta negativa

Necesita unos arreglos, se ve muy oscura.- viendo a los ojos al joven

Bueno pero eso te lo dejo a ti.- rozando su nariz con la suya

Mmmmj.- besando los labios de la chica

Kagome rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico dejando que este solo la rodea con sus manos su cintura, dejando que el silencio de la casa los deje solo a ellos dos y algunos suspiros salientes de sus labios

La chica se separa de aquel, al igual que del abrazo que la une del chico para inspeccionar la casa, en cambio el joven solo la ve con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo como en algunas ocasiones Kagome se comporta como una niña chiquita y en otras como toda una mujer lo cual le agrada mucho

La chica abre primero una puerta dando cuenta de que dentro de ella se encuentran varios instrumentos para hacer ejercicio, lo cual explica el perfecto cuerpo del chico

Kagome se sonroja al imaginarse al chico haciendo ejercicio todo sudado, haciéndolo lucir aquello demasiado sexy

Kagome solo cierra la puerta para ir a la siguiente habitación que se encuentra a lado solo para ver un cuarto perfectamente acomodado, la cama en medio de la habitación, el closet a lado y un cajón del otro lado, describiendo al chico soltero, pero ya no mas

Kagome entra a la habitación para inspeccionarla mas, lo cual se da cuenta Inuyasha y decide a ver lo que hace la joven

Kagome solo se avienta a la cama para sentir si esta suave y efectivamente esta demasiado suave

El ojidorado solo observa a la chica, mientras se recarga al borde de la puerta, observando todos su destalles y cuando fue el momento que el cayo perdido por la chica, recordando cuando la conoció y tal ves fue aquel momento, aquel momento en el cual su corazón fue cautivado por ella

Que ves Inuyasha?.- preguntándose lo que ve con tanta atención

El chico no responde la pregunta solo se acerca hacia donde ella se encuentra tumbada en la cama

La chica solo se sonroja al ver como el joven empieza ha gatear en la cama y todo por llegar con ella y besarla de tal manera que hace que esta suspire

El chico rompe el beso sutilmente dejando a la joven debajo de el, viendo el sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica y los ojos brillando de tal manera

Te veo a ti.- respondiendo la pregunta

Te amo.- lo dice la chica rozando su nariz con la de el

Yo te amo mas.- siguiendo el juego del chico

Sabes Inuyasha?.- viendo al chico a los ojos

Dime.-

La cama es suave.-

El ojidorado solo sonríe ampliamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y todo para decir algo que conociendo a la chica durante aquel mes que estuvieron juntos es capas de sonrojarla

Que tal si la probamos.- lo dice seductoramente

La chica solo se sonroja y todo lo que hace el joven es sonreír mas comprobando su teoría que es cierta

-.-

La mañana llega a aquella isla del caribe, la cual en una de las tantas casas se encuentra una joven de pelo azabache y ojos marrones en una cama suave y a su lado un joven de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar el cual solo la mantiene abrazada entre sus brazos

El chico abre sus ojos lentamente y todo para ver lo primero que hay de lado de ella y es nada menos que la joven que le ha robado el corazón desde el momento en que la vio

Inuyasha vuelve a contemplar a la joven la cual se encuentra profundamente dormida a su lado, siendo tapada por la colcha azul marino al igual que las sabanas que hay en la cama y todo por que ambos jóvenes se encuentra como Kami los trajo al mundo y eso fue, ya que en la noche anterior ambos volvieron a unirse en cuerpo y alma, y todo para demostrarse lo mucho que se aman

El ojidorado no se cansa de contemplar la figura de la chica la cual solo se encuentra cubierta ahora con la sabana ya que el joven quiso retirar la colcha sobre ellos por el calor que hace en aquel lugar, mas si el caribe se encuentra en un lugar caluroso y lleno de playas

Inuyasha se levanta de la cama para ver si tiene algo de ropa para la chica lo cual muestra una negación rotunda y tendrá que llevarla a comprar alguna que otra prenda, a el no le molestaría que estuviera todo el día con su playera como la uso algunos días en el barco, pero si llegaran a salir no permitiría que otros hombres la vieran de aquella forma

El chico empieza ha vetarse mientras que prepara algo de desayuno, se mantiene con sus pantalones y descalzo mientras que al descubierto sigue su pecho el cual vuelve loca a la joven y mas cuando esta pasa sus manos por toda aquella zona perfecta

La chica que se encuentra dormida en la cama solo empieza ha abrir los ojos lentamente lo cual deja ver aquellos ojos marrones con un brillo especial.

La chica solo ve a su alrededor de donde puede estar Inuyasha, pero escucha a alguien en la cocina que se encuentra a lado de la sala

Kagome toma entre sus manos la sabana que la rodea dejando que esta la cubra y sosteniéndola de aquella manera para que no quede desnuda totalmente

Kagome empieza ha caminar con sus pies descalzos los cuales pasa la sala y ve al joven preparando el desayuno con gran esfuerzo y eso le ocasiona una risita que sin que se de cuenta el chico logra escuchar

Veo que ya estas, despierta.- lo dice el joven sirviendo el desayuno

Si, por que no me despertaste?.-

Mmmm.- acercándose hacia la chica-por que te veías hermosa dormida.- pasando sus manos por su cintura

Así?.- sosteniendo la sabana que la cubre

Si.- besando los labios de la chica

El chico se separa de aquel beso para ir por la camisa que se encuentra en el sillón todo para tomarla entre sus manos y llevarla hacia donde se encuentra la joven

La chica solo ve como el joven el pone en su espalda aquella camisa mientras que besa su cuello, dejando que ella se deje poner aquella prenda y la sabana caiga al suelo entre sus pies de ambos

Inuyasha solo abrocha los botones de la camisa mientras que Kagome solo suspira al recibir los besos y algunas que otras caricias que le da el chico

El ojidorado se separa de la chica dejando ver que ya le ha puesto la blusa que la hace lucir hermosa

Hay que desayunar ya que después quiero que me esperes.- se lo dice el chico

Vas a salir?.-

Si, voy a darte una sorpresa.-

Otra?.- sorprendida por que desde que llegaron el chico no deja de sorprenderla en cada momento sintiéndose feliz

Si.-

-.-

El ojidorado se encuentra afuera de la casa caminado hacia la el mercado el cual conoce a la perfección mas por que desde su nacimiento el vivió en aquel lugar

Inuyasha llega hasta el mercado viendo el lugar extenso que tiene este, comprando alguna que otra cosilla que quiere para que se haga la comida y la cena, también algunas cosillas para la chica

El joven se mantiene ocupado viendo las cosas que le gustaría ver puesta en el perfecto cuerpo de la joven

-.-

En otro lugar la chica de ojos marrones se encuentra con un paliacate en la cabeza mientras que empieza hacer el quehacer de la casa y todo para impresionar al chico y hacer uno que otros ajustes a la casa como las cortinas en lugar de estar oscuras un color suave que encontró entre el closet al estar inspeccionando

Kagome trae puesta otra camisa que la de la mañana y todo por que el chico quiso ponerse esa ya que según el era una combinación perfecta con lo que ya trae puesto y no quiso decir por que ya lleva el perfume de la chica, unos pantalones que utilizo en la embarcación.

Unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta, lo cual ocasiona que la chica pare de hacer lo que hace y vaya a atender aquel llamado

Kagome abre la puerta y todo para encontrarse a una joven de piel blanca, mirada fría, cabello negro como el de ella pero totalmente negro, ojos marrones, pero no con aquel brillo que la caracteriza

Aquella joven lleva puesto uno de aquellos finos vestidos que ella utilizaba en Inglaterra, lo cual la asombra demasiado

-.-

Inuyasha el cual ya se encuentra con todas las cosas compradas se dispone a regresar a su hogar en el cual lo espera la joven que ahora tanto ama.

Inuyasha! Inuyasha!.- le grita su amigo el cual se acerca con demasiada prisa

Que sucede Miroku.- al ver la cara de preocupación del joven

Acaba de suceder hago horrible.-

Con una maldición dime lo que sucede?.- algo alterado ya que no sabe si le ha sucedido algo a Kagome

Me acabo de enterrar que un barco Ingles esta en nuestras tierras y por lo que se vienen por la señorita Kagome.-

Que.- no puede creer lo que esta sucediendo, ahora que ya puede ser feliz con Kagome, le dan la noticia que han venido por ella para llevársela

Si amigo, te estoy diciendo la verdad, tienes que esconder a la señorita Kagome, toda la aldea ya tiene ordenes de no decir nada, por favor te buscan al igual que la señorita y si te atrapan… no no quiero pensar en eso, por favor váyanse.-

Si lo haré.- dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encuentra su casa

-.-

Hola quien eres?.- lo pregunta Kagome la cual no entiende el por que de que esta joven este en la casa de Inuyasha

Se encuentra Inuyasha?.- sabiendo perfectamente que aquella chica es Kagome la que tanto hablan todos

No, no esta, quien lo busca?.-

Kikio…su prometida.- sonriendo ampliamente

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Lamento no poder mandárselos ayer pero no puede, mi primo llego a la casa y con su perrita chiquita de dos meses y pues a mi me toco cuidarla y lo sigo haciendo, así que ahora como se encuentra durmiendo y eso doy gracias a dios pues estoy aquí trayéndoles la siguiente parte**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado me siento feliz por eso, así que solo me queda decirles que a todos y todas les dedico este fan fic con todo mi esfuerzo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por rebasar siempre el limite que les pongo y eso me alegra rotundamente ahora solo quiero decirles que 122 reviews así que solo les digo que muchas gracias.**

**Se despide **

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	15. ¿Hoyo?

**Capitulo XV.- ¿Hoyo?**

Hola quien eres?.- lo pregunta Kagome la cual no entiende el por que de que esta joven este en la casa de Inuyasha

Se encuentra Inuyasha?.- sabiendo perfectamente que aquella chica es Kagome la que tanto hablan todos

No, no esta, quien lo busca?.-

Kikio…su prometida.- sonriendo ampliamente

s-su p-prometida?.- tratando de saber si aquello que escucho es verdad

Si… acaso no me escucho?... solo dígale que lo estoy buscando.- yéndose de aquel lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y todo por que vio la cara de la chica al mencionarle aquella mentira de ella e Inuyasha

En cambio Kagome solo cierra la puerta lentamente dejando que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos y eso tan solo de enterarse que Inuyasha la ha engañado todo este tiempo.

-.-

Kagome ya llegue.- entra el chico a la casa, la cual no recibe ningún llamado de la chica, preocupándolo de que le pudiera suceder algo

El ojidorado deja las cosas en el sillón lo cual ve que la sala se encuentra llena de luz y vida y aquello le alegra demasiado

Inuyasha escucha algunos sollozos en su habitación lo cual le preocupa, pensando que tal ves algo le sucede a Kagome, yendo hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la chica

Inuyasha abre la puerta lentamente solo viendo como la chica se encuentra tumbada en la cama llorando amargamente

K-Kagome.- acercándose hacia ella

No te acerques!.- lo grita lo joven al ver al chico

Pero Kagome… que te sucede!.-

Me mentiste… me mentiste Inuyasha.- llorando, mostrando aquellas lagrimas al ojidorado

Pero de que hablas.- acercándose hacia ella, sin comprender el por que de aquellas palabras

No te acerques!.- hincada en la cama mientras que las lagrimas siguen brotando de sus ojos

Mierda, Kagome que diablos sucede.-

La chica solo se levanta de la cama quedando de pie mientras que las lágrimas siguen brotando

Eres un mentiroso.- viendo a los ojos

Mentiroso… pero de que hablas.- acercándose hacia ella

El chico de un momento a otro queda de pie enfrente de la chica como queriendo abrazarla y comprender el por que de sus lagrimas y el motivo de su alteración, al decir aquellas palabras sin sentido

Tranquila Kagome… por que no te tranquilizas y me dices que sucede.-

Como quieres que me tranquilice si me entere que todo lo que me has dicho han sido mentiras!.- gritándole

El chico de la desesperación solo rodea con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la joven atrapándola entre su pecho y sus brazos, dejando que todo su dolor lo desahogue en su pecho

Kagome trata de liberarse de aquel arranque empujándolo con sus débil manos o dando uno que otro golpe en el pecho del pero todo es inútil ya que se rinde de un momento a otro dejando que este la abrace y ella se acorruque en su pecho llorando

Me parte el alma verte así Kagome… dime lo que te sucede.- le suplica el chico de una manera tierna

Me mentiste.- es lo único que logra escuchar entre sollozos

Te mentí?.- in comprender lo que dice la chica –en que te he mentido Kagome?.-

En todo… tu amor por mi.- lo dice la chica aferrándose mas al pecho del joven

No digas estupideces Kagome, yo nunca te mentiría con eso yo te amo.- abrazándola mas fuerte

No no no no no… no mientas.-

No miento, como quieres que te lo haga entender?.-

v-vino tu prometida.- lo dice algo tranquila pero las lagrimas no dejan de fluir de sus ojos

prometida?.- sin comprender de lo que esta hablando

si tu prometida.- afirmando lo que dijo

Kagome yo no tengo prometida… de que hablas?.-

He?.- separándose del chico solo lo necesario para ver sus ojos y su rostro

De que hablas amor.- lo dice el chico al ver por fin el rostro de Kagome

Kagome no sabe que responder primero le abre la puerta a aquella chica extraña y después Inuyasha no sabe de qué habla, hasta ve la sorpresa en sus ojos de prometida

K-Kikio.- es lo único que pronuncia la chica ante de volver a esconder su rostro en el pecho del chico

Inuyasha solo se repite a si mismo aquel nombre tratando de comprender por que Kagome sabe de ella, pero después de todo en su olfato percibe aquel aroma que caracteriza demasiado a la chica… si aquella chica llamada Kikio comprendiendo todo

El ojidorado abraza a la chica mientras que sabe perfectamente lo rencorosa que es Kikio y tal ves ella vino a envenenarle el alma a Kagome… y aquello lo enfurece demasiado

Kagome.- lo dice el chico

La chica no dice nada dejando que el chico solo la abrace y aquel sufrimiento en su corazón trata de desaparecer

Te amo… nunca lo dudes.- el chico lo dice escondiendo sus rostro en el cuello de la chica

Es enserio Inuyasha?.- lo dice la chica mientras se encuentra entre los brazos de este

Claro que si tontita… te amo solo a ti.-

Pero y Kikio?.-

Ella no existe para mi… mi vida empezó desde que te conocí, siendo tu mi pasado, presente y futuro.- lo dice el chic besando lentamente el cuello de ella

Kagome solo sonríe al escuchar aquellas palabras tan sinceras del chico creyendo que en verdad a la única que ama es a ella, tratándose de olvidar de Kikio, olvidando que ella vino a verla, olvidar todo aquel sufrimiento y volver a confiar plenamente en el

Inuyasha besa los labios de la chica una ves que ya casi todo esta resuelto, envolviéndolos con los suyos dejando que este se posesione de nuevo de la boca de la chica

Kagome poco a poco se separa de aquel beso solo para abrir sus ojos despacio y todo para ver al chico que la aprisiona entre su pecho y aquellos fuertes brazos

Me crees?.- lo dice el chico como tratando de saber que ella ya le cree y aquella mentira de Kikio fue solo eso

Si.- es esa la respuesta que recibe el chico, lo cual ocasiona una sonrisa en sus labios

Kagome la cual en su rostro solo se ven algunas pequeñas lagrimas ya algo secas y solo eso, aquel sufrimiento que sintió se desapareció al creer en el chico sabiendo que todo eso fue una mentira, pero ahora solo seria cosa de preguntarle ¿Cómo es que conoce a Kikio, ¿Por qué ella le dijo eso, pero eso lo dejaría para después

Inuyasha?.- tratando de llamar la atención del chico que la ve fijamente a los ojos

Que sucede?.- sin dejar de observarla y sentirse feliz de que tenga una chica como Kagome a su lado

Me puedes decir por que saliste?.- lo pregunta la chica algo sonrojada al sentir como las manos del chico empiezan a adentrarse dentro de su camisa

Mmmm eso es una sorpresa…. Pero cierra tus ojos y espera aquí sentada.- señalando la cama, mientras que sale de la habitación

Kagome solo se sienta en la cama cerrando los ojos como le indico el chico y todo por la sorpresa que le planea dar

Todavía no los habrás.- lo escucha la chica

Si… pero que es?.- pregunta como una niña chiquita que se encuentra emocionada por la sorpresa

Ya puedes abrirlos.- lo dice el chico el cual se encuentra a lado de la cama

La chica hace lo que le indico el joven, abriendo sus ojos lentamente y todo para ver a su lado unas cajas enormes y un vestido el cual se encuentra en un gancho, un vestido sencillo pero hermoso de color azul cielo

Es hermoso.- la chica empieza a ver el vestido el cual se le hace perfecto

Te gusta.- se lo pregunta el chico, que solo la contempla

Claro que si.- acercándose hacia el chico

Me gusta mucho, gracias.- besando los labios del chico

Inuyasha solo posa sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica dejando que esta solo rodea con sus brazos el cuello del chico, para profundizar aquel dulce beso

Inuyasha solo da un paso hacia tras dejándose caer a la cama de espalda mientras que la chica cae en su pecho sin romper aquel dulce beso por parte de ambos.

El chico empieza ha adentrar sus manos debajo de la camisa de la chica dejando que esta poco a poco empiece a desabrochar los botones de la suya

Así poco apoco ambos amantes empiezan a entregarse a aquel momento lleno de pasión que hay entre ambos

El chico hace a un lado los regalos que le trajo la chica para después voltearse y quedar enzima de ella saboreando su cuello ya que ambas camisas de los jóvenes han sido retiradas

Las manos del joven empiezan ha aventurarse por la cintura de la chica para deshacerse de aquel pantalón y dejar que caiga en el suelo junto con el suyo y así ambos chicos queden en ropa interior.

Inuyasha vuelve del cuello de la chica a sus labios besándolos delicadamente mientras que sus manos viajan desde la pierna de la chica subiendo por el muslo y las caderas recorriendo cada rincón de ella

Kagome solo suspira mientras que sus labios se encuentran aprisionados con los del chico dejando que ella acaricie el pecho del chico de sumo cuidado, pero a la ves disfrutando de cada caricia que le de el ojidorado

El chico desliza por las piernas de la chica la pantaleta de esta dejando que esta caiga junto con el brácier de ella, dejándola completamente desnuda debajo de ella

Inuyasha se separa de aquellos besos que da en cada rincón de la piel de la chica y todo para contemplarla,

Eres hermosa.- viendo aquel cuerpo desnudo dejado de el

La chica solo se encuentra sonrojada, mientras que su cuerpo esta algo sudado al igual que el del chico dejando correr gotas de agua

El ojidorado toma entre sus brazos a la chica para depositarla debajo de las cobijas de la cama mientras que el atardecer se asoma por la ventana

Inuyasha se quita los boxsers depuse de depositar a la chica en la cama y después ir con ella para besar los labios de esta dejando que la cobija azul al igual que la colcha sean testigo de aquel amor entre ellos

Solo se puede ver como el chico empieza a saborear cada parte del cuerpo de la chica dejando que esta suspire y a la vez gima de aquel placer que le provoca este con sus manos acariciando y besos en toda su piel

El chico solo besa un seño de la chica dejando que ella gima al sentir aquel beso en aquella zona, depuse este solo la acomoda de una manera para que pueda introducirse lentamente por su cuerpo y aquello ocasiona algunos gemidos por parte de ambos

Las fricciones entre ambos empiezan a aumentar de una manera razonable y todo ya que en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se ven las gotas y caricias provocadas por aquellos besos

Inuyasha empieza ha llegar al orgasmo, al igual que la chica ocasionando que esta se pegue al cuerpo de ella para que reciba aquel liquido que empieza ha recorrer su vientre al igual que ocasiona descargas por todo su cuerpo

El ojidorado cae pesadamente a lado de la chica sin dejar de abrazarla ya que después de depositar aquella semilla dentro de ella ambos quedan agotados, pero en sus rostros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kagome se acomoda en el pecho de este dejando que la abrace pero abre sus ojos para ver que los regalos que le trajo todavía siguen en la cama y no se cayeron después de todo lo que ocurrió

Gracias por los regalos.- lo dice la chica besando el pecho de este

Mmmm… si así me das las gracias, todos los días te traigo sorpresas.- sonriendo

Kagome se levanta de los brazos del chico para tomar la cobija y cubrirse su pecho, al mismo tiempo que solo se estira a tomar dos cajas, una pequeña y otra grande

Que haces?.- sentándose alado de la chica mientras que la abraza dejando que ella se recargue en su pecho

Viendo mis regalos.- abriendo la caja chiquita

La joven solo ve que en aquella caja se encuentra un collar el cual es trae consigo el artefacto que es común en Japón el Yinyan / no se si se escribe así /

Y esto?.- pregunta la chica con algo de curiosidad

Mmmm… es un collar, se puede partir en dos el negro es mío y el blanco es tuyo.- tomando el pedazo blanco y poniéndoselo en el cuello a la chica

Y por que el blanco?.- dejando que el chico coloque aquel pedazo de collar en su cuello junto con el otro que le dio su madre antes de morir

Por que el blanco es pureza… y tu lo eres, tu eres mi Kagome solo mía.- besando el cuello de la chica

Kagome solo se gira para besar los labios del chico mientras que este se deja caer en la cama acariciando la espalda de la chica

La chica se separa de aquel beso para poner la otra pieza en el cuello del chico dejando que ambos luzcan aquellos collares que cuando se unes forman unos solo

Vas a seguir viendo tus regalos?.- lo pregunta el chico que mantiene aprisionada entre sus brazos a la joven.-

Mmmm.- rozando su nariz con la de él- mañana ahora quiero dormir.- dejando que su pecho al igual que su rostro se mantenga en el pecho del chico y que este la abrace con sus brazos, así para que Morfeo los lleve al mundo de los sueños

-.-

Desde aquel día ya ha pasado una semana en la cual el chico se le olvido por completo que el barco ingles se encontraba buscando a la chica

El sol empieza ha asomarse por la ventana del cuarto dejando ver a una pareja la cual descansa cómodamente abrazados en la cama.

El primero en levantarse es el chico el cual no deja de contemplar a Kagome que se encuentra a su lado de nuevo como Kami la trajo al mundo y todo por que la noche anterior la chica planeo una cena romántica y como las cosas acabaron de maravilla entre ambos

Inuyasha sale de la cama y todo para arreglarse y planear salir con la chica a un lugar donde su madre solía llevarlo

Después de unos minutos que el chico se fue a preparar el desayuno la chica empieza ha abrir sus ojos para encontrar en el lugar del joven una rosa y una nota la cual la le para después sonreír por su contenido

_Preciosa_

_Vistete, te llevare a un lugar hermoso, solo ponte hermosa como sueles hacerlo_

_Te ama Inuyasha_

Kagome sale de la cama para meterse al baño a arreglar y todo por que la nota decía que la llevaría a un lugar especial y que se arreglara

-.-

Kagome sale de la habitación vestida con aquel hermoso vestido azul cielo que le regalo el chico una semana atrás entallando perfectamente en su cuerpo y dejando lucir aquella figura perfecta

La chica solo observa como en la mesa se encuentra una canasta de picnic y un mantel doblado mientras que el chico no da señales de existencia

De un momento a otro la chica solo siente como se encuentra rodeada de unos fuertes brazos y unos labios que se posan en su cuellos dándole un, dos y tres besos en aquella zona

Hueles exquisito.- lo susurra el chico en el oído de la joven

A donde vamos?.- pregunta con curiosidad la chica, pero a la vez dejándose llevar por las caricias que le da el joven

Es una sorpresa.-

Kagome se desprende de los brazos del chico y todo para ir por la canasta e irse a aquel lugar misterioso para ella

La chica la cual ya esta de pie enfrente de la puerta esperando al chico el cual solo la ve fijamente para después acercarse hacia ella y tomarla por la cintura y besar los labios de la joven de una manera suave

Kagome deja la canasta en el piso mientras que sus brazos rodean el cuello de este

De un momento a otro se escuchan algunos golpes en la puesta ocasionado que el chico solo fuña el ceño, al volverse ser interrumpido, pero la joven solo estira su mano y empieza a mover la manija pata jalarla y que la puerta se habrá

Kagome mira de reojo para saber quien en el que toca la puerta y para su sorpresa ve a un chico vestido de una manera elegante, unos guardias detrás de el y la misma chica que vino la semana pasada

Kagome se separa de los labios del chico solo para ver con sorpresa aquellas personas que ahora se encuentran en la entrada de su casa

Hoyo.- lo dice la chica en susurro

Kikio.- lo dice el chico al ver a la joven la cual al igual que el chico castaño y bien parecido de su lado están asombrados por encontrarlos de aquella forma

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Hola! Perdon por la tardanza, enserio espero que me perdonen pero la escuela ahora si me esta matando y mas por los exámenes que ya estoy aborde de llegar a ellos… bueno espero sus comentarios como siempre y crean me yo también estoy enojada por que Kikio aparezca ha dar puros conflictos entre mi pareja**

**Que puedo decirles muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyan… me da gusto que rebasen el limite pronto pero creo que este no podrán tan pronto y eso espero por que ando medio ocupa pero de todos modos seguiré escribiendo y cuando lo cumplan mandárselos o estar cerca de el les parece?**

**La meta es de 145… así que suerte y espero que me digan que les pareció este cap y si es una recompensa por no mandárselos a tiempo**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	16. ¿Por que?

**Capitulo XVI.- ¿Por que?**

Hoyo.- lo dice la chica en susurro

Kikio.- lo dice el chico al ver a la joven la cual al igual que el chico castaño y bien parecido de su lado están asombrados por encontrarlos de aquella forma

Las dos personas de afuera solo se quedan sorprendidos, por presenciar aquella escena entre la chica y el chico, en cambio ellos solo están algo asustados y sorprendidos a la vez de verlos en su casa a ambos

K-Kagome.- lo dice el chico de cabello castaño al ver a la joven en los brazos de otro

I-Inuyasha.- es lo único que se logra escuchar de los labios de la chica que acompaña al joven de cabello castaño

Kagome he venido por ti.- lo dice decidido el joven de cabello castaño y vestido de una forma elegante

Primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver.- lo dice el chico de cabellera plateada, mientras que abraza a la chica fuertemente

Creo que este asunto es entre la señorita Kagome y yo… así que tú sobras, déjame decirte que aquí te traigo a la que dice ser tu prometida.-

Prometida?.- lo dice algo sorprendido el chico de cabello plateado

Si Inuyasha… no me recuerdas, conmigo ibas a casarte.- lo dice Kikio la cual empieza a derramar lagrimas

Eso fue cierto, pero tu misma me engañaste, ahora Kagome es la mujer que amo.- abrazando a la chica fuertemente

Kagome solo se encuentra sorprendida mientras que procesa en su mente las últimas palabras de inuyasha _"Eso fue cierto, pero tu misma me engañaste" _entonces le había mentido, sabia el de Kikio, sabia de ella y el no se tomo la molestia de decirle nada…

Kagome… me mandaron por ti.- lo dice el chico el cual solo ve el rostro triste de la chica al escuchar las palabras del joven que la mantiene abrazada

y-yo…- es lo único que dice la chica, no sabe que hacer por una parte tiene ganas de irse a ver a su padre, pero por otra quiere quedarse con Inuyasha, pero que hacer?

Ya te dije que ella no ira a ningún lado.-

Lo siento… Inuyasha, cierto no es así?.- viendo como el joven solo abraza más fuerte a la chica que se encuentra entre sus brazos- pero si no me dejas llevármela por las buenas me la llevare por las malas.-

Guardias!.- lo grita Hoyo mientras que las personas de su espalda se aproximan al chico de cabellera plateada y lo separan de la chica mientras que lo detienen

Espera Hoyo.- lo grita la chica de ojos marrones

Que es lo que sucede Kagome, por lo que tengo entendido este pirata te secuestro y ahora lo defiendes?... no lo entiendo.- lo dice el chico el cual solo ve como esposan al joven que defiende Kagome

Bueno eso es cierto… me secuestro… pero y-yo…-

No digas mas… eso era lo único que quería saber… ahora solo tenemos que llevarte de regreso a Inglaterra para que te cases conmigo.- lo dice interrumpiendo a la chica y a la vez embozando una sonrisa

No no no entiendes.- derramando lagrimas- yo lo amo.- lo dice la chica la cual solo se refugia en los brazos del chico el cual los guardias lo sueltan pero no del todo, pero lo suficiente para abrazar a la chica

Kagome no lo entiendes tu madre… me ha mandado por ti.- lo dice el chico tratándose de acercar hasta donde se encuentra la pareja.

Ella no es mi madre!... es mi madrastra.- lo grita la chica mientras que se encuentra en los brazos del chico

Kagome, por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles… déjame llevarte a tu casa, tu padre esta demasiado preocupado por ti… desde el día que desapareciste no hemos dejado de buscarte… por favor regresa.- lo dice el chico de manera tierna

No no no… yo quiero quedarme con Inuyasha.-

No puedes Kagome… regresemos.- trata de persuadir a la chica pero no lo logra

Un silencio se prolonga en toda la casa, Kikio la cual solo observa con recelo… y todo al ver que realmente a perdido a Inuyasha para siempre y en los brazos de una copia de ella… claro tal vez el no la ha dejado de amor después de todo y se consiguió una copia para no perder

En cambio Hoyo el cual solo observa como la chica esta siendo abrazada por aquel pirata de quinta eso le da celos… y mas al recordar que si lleva a la chica de vuelta Kagura la madrastra le prometió su mano en matrimonio… y desde que conoció a la chica le ha gustado demasiado y no piensa perder ante un piratucho.

Inuyasha solo abraza fuertemente a la chica mientras que observa si hay algún momento para que ambos salgan de aquel embrollo, lo que no se perdona haber olvidado las advertencias de Miroku y todo fue por que el día que planeaba irse a las afueras Kikio llego a complicar todo como ahora

Guardias!.. Llevenselo.- Los guardias separan a la joven del chico mientras que lo sacan de la casa a la fuerza y la chica solo grita el nombre de su amado

Lo siento mi querida Kagome… las ordenes que me dieron no puedo romperlas así que tendrás que acompañarme… y aquel pirata será juzgado en Inglaterra.- llevándose a la chica a la fuerza

En cambio Kikio solo cierra la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin importar que Inuyasha sea involucrado en aquello… después ella tendrá tiempo para ingeniárselas y tener a Inuyasha para ella sola como antes, sin ningún estorbo como lo es Kagome

-.-

Espero que disfrutes tu habitación.- lo dice el chico de cabello castaño

Donde se quedara Inuyasha?.-

En el calabozo donde mas… donde deben de estar los de su clase.- retirándose del lugar

Espera hoyo.- deteniendo al chico

Que sucede Kagome?.-

Por favor déjalo ir… el no tiene nada que ver en esto.- sabiendo perfectamente lo que es capaz de hacer su madrastra si se entera que ella se enamoro de su secuestrador por así decirlo

No lo haré… lo siento Kagome, pero si quiero tu mano tengo que llevarlo ante Kagura.- cerrando la puerta mientras que deja a la chica en la habitación de aquel enorme barco que hace unos minutos zarpo regreso a Inglaterra

En cambio Kagome solo se lanza en la cama a llorar el por que de que aquella separación, el por que de su madrastra todavía la sigue torturando, el por que de que ella quiera que regrese… en si la chica se siente destroza y mas si no se encuentra a lado de Inuyasha

Sintiendo un gran temor por la vida de Inuyasha… ya que conociendo a su madrastra seria capaz de matarlo si el seria un obstáculo para sus ambiciones

-.-

Que es lo que quieres?.- lo dice el hanyou con demasiado desprecio al ver a aquel niño mimado delante de el

Vengo a ver si te encuentras cómodo.-

Deja tus sarcasmos en otro lado, donde tienes a Kagome.- le pregunta de la chica que en aquellos momentos le es mas importante

La tengo bien cuidada de eso no te preocupes… al cabo ella al llegar a Inglaterra se casara conmigo.-

Eso en tus sueños.-

El chico trata de abalanzarse contra la figura que tiene enfrente de el pero no puede ya que sus manos se encuentran sujetadas a la pared por medio de unas cadenas y esposas

Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en el calabozo… por que al entrar a mis tierras la señora Kagura no será benévola contigo.- saliendo de aquel lugar

Idiota.- lo dice el chico lleno de rabia

Inuyasha solo se queda sentando tratando de tener la calma en sus acciones tal ves si en aquellos momentos pudiera tener algún contacto con su tripulación podría safarse de aquel enredo y llevarse lejos a Kagome y todo para que no la separen de su lado y se case con aquel niño rico.

El ojidorado solo tiene una ganas enormes de ver a Kagome… por lo menos para saber si se encuentra bien y darle algo de cariño… o decirle que todo va a estar bien… pero el niño mimado los tiene separados.

-.-

En aquella embarcación que su destino es hacia Inglaterra… en la borda se ve una sombra la cual se mueve sin que ningún guardia se de cuenta de aquello

Aquella sombra misteriosa se mueve lentamente y todo para bajar con cuidado hacia los calabozos

No puede pasar.- se escucha la voz del guardia

Déjame pasar.- lo dice aquella chica

No puedo.-

Te recuerdo que si no me obedeces le diré a mi padre.- lo dice la chica en forma desafiante

Bien… pero solo unos minutos.-

Si.-

La puerta se abre lentamente y todo para que aquella joven vea como se encuentra el ojidorado… entando en el frió piso mientras que sus manos están sujetadas por aquellas cadenas

I-Inuyasha.- es lo único que sale de los labios de la chica

El ojidorado el cual se encuentra ya vestido con sus ropas de pirata al igual que el paliacate y todo para cubrir aquel pequeño secreto que lo sabe la chica que ahora lo mira

K-Kagome.- lo dice en susurro al ver a la joven que poco a poco se retira la capucha que la cubre

Inuyasha!.- lo grita la chica mientras se lanza a los brazos del joven que le puede responder el abrazo pero no puede salir de aquel lugar por aquella ataduras que tiene

Perdóname… por favor, perdóname.- lo dice la chica en sollozos mientras que derrama algunas lágrimas en el pecho del chico

Hay tonta… no tengo nada que perdonarte, tenia que pasar tarde o temprano.-

Pero no así, perdóname.-

Shhh tontita no digas nada, veras que saldremos de esta.- besando la sien de la chica

Inuyasha?.- levantando su rostro para ver el del chico

Que sucede Kagome.-

Tengo miedo.-

Tranquila preciosa todo va a estar bien, siempre te voy a proteger.- acariciando sus labios con los labios de la chica

El chico besa los labios de la joven como queriendo trasmitirle con aquel beso que todo va a estar bien y que ambos van a sobrevivir con todo lo que esta pasando.

Me puedo quedar contigo.- lo dice la chica separándose del beso mientras que se acorruca entre los brazos del chico y el pecho

Nunca te negaría nada preciosa.- abrazando fuertemente a la chica mientras que la mantiene entre sus brazos para poder velar por el sueño de su Kagome

Te amo.- lo dice la chica en susurro mientras que su capucha los cubre a ambos del frío

Yo también… yo también Kagome.- cerrando los ojos al igual que la chica

Ambos chicos solo se mantienen unidos por aquel abrazo mientras que sus mentes tratan de ya no pensar en las adversidades que tendrán que pasar para que su amor puro pueda sobrevivir a todo lo que les esta sucediendo

Solo se puede ver como la pareja se encuentra siendo iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena la cual es testigo de aquel amor tan puro que hay entre ellos sin que los demás en la tripulación se de cuenta de la ausencia de la chica en su camarote

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Lamento muchísimo mi tardanza pero ahora si me he vuelto loca con la escuela mas que el lunes empiezo con los exámenes y pues a estudiar muchísimo…**

**Bueno con la existencia de las personas que siempre me apoyan aquí esta la siguiente parte, pero ahora solo espero que me den tiempo y haber si mañana sin falta puedo ponerles la siguiente parte…**

**Por favor díganme que les pareció esta parte por que a mi no me gusto creo que hubiera preferido mas… así que espero sus opiniones**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	17. El padre de Kagome

**Capitulo XVII.- El padre de Kagome**

Los primero rayos del sol se asoman por una ventanilla de pequeño tamaño en el cual da a una habitación, la cual es algo fría… en si un calabozo

Dentro de aquel lugar en la pared de madera la cual da hacia el mar, se encuentra una pareja la cual esta abrazada y siendo a cobijada por una capucha la cual les brinda calor ante toda aquella tempestad en la cual ambos están viviendo

El primero en abrir sus ojos y dejar ver aquel ámbar de ellos, es aquel chico semi humano semi demonio, aquel chico el cual mantiene entre sus brazos a su Kagome… brindándole calor ante todo lo que les esta ocurriendo

Inuyasha lo único que hace es contemplar a la chica que tiene entre sus brazos, aquellas facciones que le gustan demasiado su piel blanca como la misma nieve, sus labios rojizos y con un sabor exquisito como si se tratara de un manjar, sus ojos cerrados pero en ellos aquel brillo de inocencia y alegría, su cabello el cual tiene aquel perfume a jazmín… en si toda ella lo vuelve loco, mas cuando la chica se sonrojaba por culpa de el, Oh! como le volvía eso loco lo excitaba de una manera, en hacerle el amor y que ella se comportara con tanta inocencia como la primera ves que tuvieron ambos.

Kagome abre lentamente sus ojos y todo para ver aquella mirada ámbar del chico, ocasionando que ella misma se sonroje por lo que ve en los ojos del joven, lo sabia ella misma sabia que si el joven tenia aquella mirada ámbar con un tono de fuello en sus ojos eso quería decir que la seduciría para hacerle el amor de una manera única.

B-bueno días.- lo dice la chica con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas

Buenos días preciosa descansaste?.- se lo pregunta el chico sin dejar de mirarla… _Oh! Cielos como la desea.-_ se decía a si mismo

Si.- lo dice la chica sin quitar aquel rubor rosado de sus mejillas –gracias.-

He?.- lo dice confundido.- por que las gracias?.-

Gracias por estar a mi lado.-

Mmmm eso no debes de agradecérmelo, sabes que hasta el fin del mundo pienso acompañarte.- lo dice el chico ya arto de aquel juego y las ganas de contenerse de besarla

Kagome se sorprende ante la reacción de Inuyasha, besándola paulatinamente, como a la vez saboreando su boca

La chica solo rodea con sus brazos el cuello de este, mientras que Inuyasha solo con sus manos rodea la cintura de la chica pegándola mas hacia el

Inuyasha poco a poco hace que ambos empiecen a parase si dejar que se despeguen de aquel beso.

Ya de pie ambos dejan que aquel beso siga con su recorrido en sus bocas sin despegarse de aquellos, Inuyasha solo en un movimiento hace que la chica quede entre la pared y él aprisionada de una manera que no tendrá escapatoria

Inuyasha aprisiona con sus diente el labio inferior de la chica sonriendo seductoramente sabiendo lo que acaba de hacer, en cambio la chica solo mantiene aquella respiración agitada mientras que sus manos bajan hasta la altura de el pecho del chico.

De nuevo Inuyasha vuelve a envolver los labios de Kagome ahora ocasionando que esta alce un poco su rodilla un poco debajo de la cintura del chico todo para que este empiece acariciarla de una manera excitante

El chico poco a poco aventura sus manos por la espalda de la chica y todo para llegar al cierre donde este vestido que el mismo le compro se sujeta y todo para abrirlo

Kagome solo siente cuando el cierre poco a poco empieza a abrirse y todo por que al paso de aquella abertura el chico con sus yemas toca su piel quemándola de tal manera que la excita

Kagome se desprende de aquel beso dejando que sus labios los cuales se encuentran algo rojos y su respiración demasiada agitada se normalice

En cambio el chico solo trata de continuar con la acción que interrumpió la chica pegándola mas hacia el y acariciando su pierna mientras que con sus labios besan el cuello de ella con desesperación

I-Inuyasha.- lo susurra la chica mientras que su respiración vuelve a hacerse agitada

En cambio el chico no para de besar el cuello y todo con la ayuda de sus colmillotes deslizar la tira del vestido y el sostén todo para dejar que caiga en el hombro

E-es-p-p-e-e-ra.- lo dice la chica con aquella voz agitada y a la vez tratando de tener un poco de cordura para lo que sigue

Mmmm.- es la única respuesta que recibe del chico y todo para que el vuelva a besar con desesperación sus labios y aquella cordura o flama que queda de ella se extinga

S-señor que hace aquí.- se escucha la voz del guardia

Kagome escucha la voz del guardia habar y eso ocasiona que se separa de aquel beso dejando que su respiración agitada se haga presente al igual que la de inuyasha chocando entre si

v-viene alguien.- lo dice con algo de dificultad al sentir de nuevo la respiración del chico encima de la suya

No me importa…eres mía.- lo dice con cierto noto seductor y a la vez acariciando la pierna de la chica que todavía se encuentra levantada

I-Inuyasha…por favor.- conteniéndose antes las caricias del chico

Feh! Bien… como sea.- liberando a la joven de su prisión

Kagome solo se queda algo desconcertada por la reacción del chico, preguntándose ¿si tanto era su anhelo por hacerle el amor en aquellos momentos?

Quiero que abra la celda.- lo dice una voz demasiada familiar para la pareja

Kagome solo se acomoda el vestido sin poderse cerrar el cierre de atrás… ocasionado que se para delante del chico que se encuentra algo molesto

Inuyasha?.- llamando al chico

Kagome solo ve como se encuentra molesto y todo por que sus ojos lo muestran aquel tono ámbar con algo de opaco, eso quiere decir que se encuentra molesto y algo triste

Te amo.- lo dice la chica viendo como el joven se sorprende ante sus palabras

De un momento a otro la chica solo se abalanza hacia los brazos del joven dándole un abrazo dejando que ahora el cierre del vestido es lo de menos

Yo también te amo mi Kagome.- correspondiendo aquel abrazo- te amo con toda mi alma.- escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica y todo para aspirar aquel aroma a jazmín

Me perdonas.- lo dice la chica manteniendo oculto su rostro

Por que debería de perdonarte tontita.- lo pregunta el chico

Por ser así de tonta… y nunca pensar en ti.-

No debo de perdonarte en nada… por que te amo así como eres no me importa si eres tontita… en ese caso solo eres **mi **tontita.- recalcando el mi

Te amo, te amo, te amo Inuyasha.- suspirando antes las caricias que le regala el joven con sus yemas en la espalda que se encuentra desnuda por falta del cierre

S-Seño p-pero tiene que saber algo.- se vuelve a escuchar la voz del guardia pero ahoa mas cerca que antes

Bueno que debo de saber?.- lo pregunta aquella voz familiar

Es que la señorita Kagome.- lo dice con algo de nerviosismo

Que hay con Kagome?.- lo pregunta algo desconcertado- no me digas que esta con ese.-

El pirata solo asiente y aquel joven de cabellera casta se apresura a ir al calabozo del chico, el cual lo en cerro ayer

Kagome sigue en los brazos de Inuyasha, claro la puerta es la que no deje ver quien son las personas que se encuentran afuera como si fuera un cuarto solo que sin lujos, una cama decente con algunas mantas que la conforman y una almohada

Del otro lado un lavabo… y una puerta tal vez del baño pero algo sofisticado

Ambos chicos empiezan a escuchar cuando la puerta empieza ha abrirse dejando ver aquel joven de cabellera castaña, piel algo clara y vestido de manera elegante…atrás de el aquel guardia que en la noche dejo pasar a la chica

K-Kagome que haces aquí?.- lo pregunta el chico y a la vez enfurecido por encontrar a la joven delante de aquel pirata que la abraza por la espalda

Te dije hoyo que Inuyasha es el hombre que amo y nadie va a separarme de el.- lo dice la joven con demasiada valentía y a la vez sintiéndose segura por aquel abrazo que el da el chico

NO!... tu no puedes amarlo a el… debes de amarme a mi TU! Te vas a casar conmigo.- ya arto de ver aquella escena

No! Eso nunca pienso permitirlo imbecil primero pasas por mi cadáver.- habla el chico de cabellera plateada

Eso es lo que mismo are cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra matarte.-

NO! Te atrevas a tocarlo hoyo.- lo dice la chica ya con algunas lagrimas acumuladas en su rostro

Bien, bien…veo que no vas a permitir que maten a tu adorado Inuyasha, entonces ven conmigo… casate conmigo y yo mismo me are cargo de dejarlo libre.- lo dice el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro

y-yo….- la chica no sabe que decir, aquella salida que le daba hoyo era fácil, pero y su madrastra ella no aceptaría dejar con vida a Inuyasha aunque ella misma diera su vida a cambio

No Kagome no lo hagas.- se lo susurra el chico a Kagome tratando de converserla en no cometer alguna tontería

Que decides Kagome tu vida por la de aquel pirata de quinta?.-

Yo-yo…- Kagome no sabe que decir que hacer en aquellos momentos que poder hacer si llegando a Inglaterra conocía a su madrastra tal ves lo mataría y eso es lo que menos quiero que Inuyasha muera, pero tal vez su madre pueda salvarlo

Yo… no puedo, lo siento hoyo.- lo dice la chica

Bueno eso no importa yo te di la opción de salvar a tu amado Inuyasha, pero de todos modos vas a casarte conmigo quieras o no.- lo dice el chico ya arto de aquel juego como no poder tener a la mujer que quiere… mas si la estuvo cortejando mas de su adolescencia y hasta que ella celebro aquella maldita fiesta

Guardia ve por Kagome.- lo dice hoyo queriendo separar a la pareja

El guardia esta apunto de hacer lo que le ordena el joven pero la voz de la chica lo interrumpe

No hoyo, yo no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado… voy a quedarme con Inuyasha, aunque sea en este calabozo.- lo dice algo desafiante

No te estoy preguntando Kagome aquí se hace las ordenes que mando yo.- lo dice el chico enojado por la rebeldía de Kagome

Ya la oíste imbecil así que largate.- lo dice Inuyasha

Kagome viene conmigo.- lo dice desafiante

Eso si que no… ella se queda conmigo.-

S-señor.- de la nada sale otro joven

Que sucede.- lo dice molesto

Un barco ingles se acerca.-

Y sabes de quien es el barco?.-

Parece ser que del general Higurashi.-

He?... mi padre.- lo dice la chica ilusionada de que su padre por fin la aya rescatada a ella y a su Inuyasha

Si señorita parece ser que es su padre.-

_Rayos… ahora con el padre de Kagome todo se complica.-_ lo piensa el chico cerrando su puño el cual da muestra de enojo

Escuchaste eso Inuyasha.- lo dice la chica feliz

Si lo escuche Kagome.-

Mi padre… voy a ver a mi padre.- lo dice con aquella alegría que tanto la caracteriza

_Maldición.- _lo piensa el chico dándose media vuelta para la salida-guardia que salgan ambos.- es lo ultimo que dice el chico y solo para retirarse del lugar con el otro tripulante

El guardia se acerca hacia donde se encuentra Inuyasha solo para sacar la llave y abrir las cerraduras de aquellas cadenas y dejarlo libre completamente libre

Después de aquello el guardia se retira de la habitación sin dejarla con cerradura libre, ambos eran libre y todo gracias al padre de la chica, pero ahora seria saber cual seria la opinión de aquel señor

Inuyasha el cual mantiene entre sus brazos a la chica después de todo lo que sucedió, aquella pelea, casi le arrebatan de nuevo a la chica y ella sigue entre sus brazos y lo mejor de todo, lo que ocasiona que el emboce una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el cierra del vestido de la chica sigue abajo y todo para seguir con aquel juego

Inuyasha en un moviendo rápido hace que la joven gire y quede frente a frente y todo para que ambos se queden mirando por aquel largo tiempo

En cambio Kagome solo ve aquellos ojos ámbar que sabe perfectamente que vuelven a tener aquella pequeña flama de pasión en ellos, apasionando un sonrojo y más al sentir aquellas caricias en su espalda.

Ahora solos… sin ataderas.- lo dice el chico con algo de sensualidad en aquellas palabras

En cambio Kagome se sonroja dejando lucir aquellas mejillas de tono rosado y todo para que el chico emboce una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aprisione sus labios

Inuyasha comienza con aquel recorrido pero a la vez moviéndose para que la joven pueda recargarse en la pared y comenzar de nuevo con lo anterior que suspendieron

Kagome solo se deja llevar por aquellas caricias que tanto le gustan… le gusta la forma de amarla del chico aquella forma única que solo el le ha demostrado en mil maneras

Se escuchan unas trompetas, las cuales dan el indicio que el otro barco ingles ya esta siendo presente a lado del barco, dejando pasar al general

Kagome se separa con algo de dificultad de aquel árcate volviendo a interrumpir al chico en su labor

E-espera I-Inuyasha.- lo dice la chica tomando el aliento de nuevo

Que sucede?.- lo dice el joven queriendo de nuevo saborear el cuello de la chica, pero esta se lo impide poniendo sus manos el pecho de este

Mi padre ha llegado.- lo dice la chica con aquel brillo de costumbre

Inuyasha se separa de la pared y ella dejando que la joven respire y se vuelve a arreglar aquel hermoso vestido que combina con su figura

Estas molesto?.- lo pregunta la chica

Claro que no… es solo que….- el chico solo se mantiene callado

Solo que Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la chica acercándose hacia el

Que tal si tu padre me desprecia como los demás.- lo dice el chico con aquel temor de perderla para siempre

No seas tontito… eso nunca va a suceder, por que te amo.- lo besa en los labios dejando que el joven deje sus dudas a un lado

Ambos se separar de aquel beso dejando que listos para ir a la borda y encontrar al padre de la chica

Inuyasha.- lo llama la chica

Si dime.-

Bueno me puedes cerrar el vestido.- lo dice algo sonrojada la joven

Inuyasha solo sonríe ampliamente y todo para ir a lado de la chica y hacer lo que ella dice, claro sin antes que robarle uno, dos y tres besos de aquellos labios

-.-

P-Papá!.- lo grita la chica al ver aquel hombre de edad mayor con aquel uniforme de general

Kagome! hija.- lo dice el general re recibir a su hija entre sus brazos

Te extrañe tanto papá.- lo dice Kagome con demasiada alegría mientras que lo abraza

Yo también hija te extrañe.- le corresponde el abrazo

En cambio todos incluyendo al joven de cabellera plateada observaba la escena viendo como padre e hija por fin juntos

Hija me tenias demasiado preocupado.- lo dice su padre al despegarse del abrazo

Perdóname… es solo que bueno todo fue demasiado rápido.-

Se que te raptaron…creo que fue buena idea mandar a hoyo a tu búsqueda.-

Si muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi pero papá tengo algo que decirte.- lo dice Kagome viendo a su padre

Señor lamento interrumpir… pero tenemos al individuo que rapto a su hija.- lo dice hoyo de nuevo sonriendo maliciosamente

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Puf! Este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo… ahora si no sabia como continuarlo espero que me dejen sus criticas por que la verdad me imaginación y yo tuvimos una severa pelea para la continuación de este cap…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios aaa ya tengo el otro cap, pero si lo quieren tendrán que llegar a los 165 reviews….**

**A por cierto perdónenme por la tardanza pero loes exámenes puf! Me vuelven loca pero loca**

**Se despide **

**Su fiel escritora **

**Fesabi**


	18. Inglaterra

**Capitulo XVIII.- Inglaterra**

P-Papá!.- lo grita la chica al ver aquel hombre de edad mayor con aquel uniforme de general

Kagome! hija.- lo dice el general re recibir a su hija entre sus brazos

Te extrañe tanto papá.- lo dice Kagome con demasiada alegría mientras que lo abraza

Yo también hija te extrañe.- le corresponde el abrazo

En cambio todos incluyendo al joven de cabellera plateada observaba la escena viendo como padre e hija por fin juntos

Hija me tenias demasiado preocupado.- lo dice su padre al despegarse del abrazo

Perdóname… es solo que bueno todo fue demasiado rápido.-

Se que te raptaron…creo que fue buena idea mandar a hoyo a tu búsqueda.-

Si muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi pero papá tengo algo que decirte.- lo dice Kagome viendo a su padre

Señor lamento interrumpir… pero tenemos al individuo que rapto a su hija.- lo dice hoyo de nuevo sonriendo maliciosamente

Perfecto quiero que lo lleven al camarote en unos minutos.- avanzando con su hija hacia el camarote que se encuentra en estribor- sin ataduras.-

-.-

Bueno papá quiero decirte algo.- lo dice la chica ya adentro del camarote del barco mientras que su padre se sirve in wisky

Lo se Kagome no tienes que decírmelo.- tomando el wisky

He?.- sin comprender de lo que habla

Se que te enamoraste del chico… lo veo en tus ojos.- viendo a su hija la cual se encuentra sonrojada por el descubrimiento

Crees que por estar demasiado tiempo trabajando no te conozco, te equivocas hija…siempre he dicho que eres igual a tu madre.-

Tanto como Kagome y su padre escuchan aquellos golpes en la puerta anunciando el llamando de que Inuyasha ya ha llegado con ellos

Pase.- lo dice el padre de Kagome

La puerta se abre lentamente dejando ver al chico de cabellera plateada, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada, cuerpo perfecto y su uniforme de pirata.

Creo que usted es aquel joven que le ha robado el corazón a mi hija no es así?.- tomando asiento en la silla

He?...si.- sin comprender aquellas palabras… pero ocasionando un sonrojo en el y en Kagome

Inuyasha cierra la puerta dejando que en la habitación solo estén el padre de la chica, Kagome y el

Señor?.-

Inuyasha.-

Bueno señor Inuyasha, que estaría dispuesto a dar por mi hija.-

Kagome solo escucha aquellas palabras ¿que su padre se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo poder hacerle aquella pregunta?

Mi vida.- lo dice el chico sin más rodeos

He?.- es lo único que salen de los labios de Kagome, ocasionando que se sonroje

Entonces estarías dispuesto en dar tu vida Inuyasha, por mi hija?.- encendiendo un poro

Si señor, por ella daría mi vida.-

Inuyasha.- llamando al chico

Si señor.-

No tienes que decirme señor llámame Onigumo o padre como quieras.-

Disculpe?.- sin comprender lo que dice aquel señor

Que no quieres a mi hija?.-

Claro que si señor.-

Entonces… que hay que esperan te doy permiso de pedir su mano, claro si es lo que quieres.-

Kagome solo se le iluminan sus ojos, dejando ver aquel brillo en ellos mientras que se abalanza hacia los brazos de Inuyasha

Esta hablando enserio seño… digo Onigumo.- correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica

Claro que si, se que mi hija es feliz a tu lado y no pienso arrebatarle la felicidad para que se case con alguien que no ama… aparte me recuerdan cuando yo encontré a la madre de Kagome.-

A mi madre?.- lo dice la chica solo volteándose sin dejar que el chico deje de rodearla con sus brazos

Si Kagome… yo también fui un pirata con tu tío, pero cuando encontré a tu madre quede embobado por su belleza, inocencia, tal como lo eres ahora y por ella deje todo.-

Yo no lo sabia.-

No te preocupes por eso hija, sabes que aunque me volví a casar siempre he ame y amare a tu madre por la eternidad, ella me cambio y tu también mi pequeña Kagome.- avanzando hacia la pareja

Un abrazo.- extendiendo sus brazos Kagome solo abraza a su padre sin contener aquella alegría que tiene, al saber que su padre si dio el permiso de que Inuyasha sea el que se case con ella

Hazla feliz hijo.- viendo al chico frente a el

Claro que si.-

Bueno los dejo, voy a revisar el barco.- soltándose de aquel abrazo

Si, espero que lleguen a Inglaterra, en unas semanas vuelvo y espero ya la boda.- sonriendo mientras que se retira de la habitación

Inuyasha solo escucha el click de la puerta dando a saber que la puerta ha sido cerrada, eso ocasiona que con sus manos tome la cintura de la chica y la voltea quedando frente a frente para después alzarla y dar algunas vueltas sin perder el rostro feliz de la chica

Inuyasha para.- riéndose

Ya eres toda mía.- bajando a la chica para que toque el sueño, para después atrapa sus labios en aquel acto mientras que poco a poco ambos empiezan a caer en la cama que se encuentra en la habitación

Inuyasha el cual se encuentra encima de la chica besando sus labios con desesperación y anhelo, dejando que lo demás no importe en aquellos momentos

Kagome solo siente cuando el chico empieza con su mano a recorrer desde la pierna hasta el muslo arrugando su vestido lo cual ocasiona un suspiro de sus labios y un gemido algo ahogado

Los zapatos de la chica caen al suelo junto con la camisa del joven el cual no deja de acariciar cada contorno de esta, dejando que se escuchen aquellos suspiros de sus labios que se aprisionan con los suyos

Kagome solo con sus manos siente el perfecto pecho del chico que la vuelve loca recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de el

De un momento a otro Kagome solo siente cuando el joven ya se ha desecho de su vestido tirandolo al suelo dejándola a ella solo con aquellas dos prendas que la cubren su sostén y la otra prenda intima

Inuyasha baja al cuello de Kagome y todo para seguir saboreando aquella zona, lo cual ocasiona que la chica se apegue mas hacia el cuerpo de el dejándose amar de aquella forma

Otra vez aquellos molestos toques en la puerta… volviendo a interrumpir

El ojidorado solo fuñe el ceño mientras que trata de ignorar aquel llamado pero se da cuenta que Kagome si ella no los ignoraba como el les prestaba atención y para el colmo trataba de apartarse de el

I-Inuyasha.- lo dice la chica con su voz agitada

Feh! Estoy arto de las interrupciones.- separándose del cuerpo de la joven

El chico solo se acerca hacia la puerta para ver quien se le ha ocurrido interrumpir en aquel maldito momento.

En cambio la chica solo se levanta de la cama y empieza a ponerse su vestido con algo de dificultad ya que su respiración sigue algo agitada

Que quieres?.- lo dice el chico con gran enojo a ver que el que interrumpió es nada menos que hoyo si aquel baka

Vengo a ver a Kagome.-

Lo siento ella esta ocupada.- tratando de contener los celos

Su padre ya se va.- viendo al chico con indiferencia

Yo le digo.- cerrándole la puerta en la cara

El ojidorado solo buja mientras que se da la vuelta dejando que de sus labios langa una que otra maldición para el chico

Inuyasha solo ve como Kagome empieza a ponerse aquel vestido azul que el mismo le regalo cuando estaban en su país natal si se puede decir así

Quien era Inuyasha.- algo sonrojada por lo que casi estuvo a punto de suceder entre ambos

Ese bakamon de Hobo.- tomando entre sus manos su camisa

No te enojes… tal vez todavía no sea el momento.- acercándose hacia el

El momento Kagome por dios, desde que salimos de la isla no hemos estado juntos.- furioso por que las cosas no le salgan como el quiere

I-Inuyasha.-

Kagome solo se cierra el cierre de su vestido ya que se encuentra molesta por la actitud infantil que tiene Inuyasha en aquellos momentos con ella

Voy a despedir a mi padre.- saliendo de la habitación

_Soy un idiota.-_ lo piensa el chico y todo por hacer que Kagome se enoje con el…

-.-

Cuídate mucho hija.- lo dice su padre besando la sien de ella

Si.-

Espero que me des la noticia de algún nieto por ahí.- sonriendo ampliamente y era eso verdad deseaba tener un niño en su casa el cual pudiera consentir y pelearse con su hija por la educación de este

Que cosas dices papá.- sonrojada por el comentario de su padre

Bueno regresare para tu boda.- despidiéndose de todos

Hoyo… te la encargo ya sabes que decirle a Kaguya.-

Si señor.- asintiendo el chico

-.-

Kagome piensas hablarme.- lo dice el chico que se encuentra alado de la joven en la misma habitación que en la tarde estuvieron

El ojidorado no recibe ninguna respuesta ante su pregunta ocasionado que solo fuña el ceño, realmente era un tonto pero no para tanto… desde que ella regreso con el a la habitación no le ha dirigido la palabra y ahora que es de noche menos

Si el tenia la culpa de que estuviera enojada pero como contener esos malditos celos que le hierve la sangre al verla con otra persona que no sea el

_Eres un posesivo _lo escucha decir de una vocecita en su cabeza como si ella tuviera la razón de lo que estuviera pasándole

Pero como no ser posesivo si la ama con todo su ser, si tiene miedo de perderla, si tiene miedo de que ella misma deje de amarlo y todo por que otro le dio lo que el nunca pudo darle

_De que temes?.-_ se lo pregunta aquella vocecita

Que no quedaba claro a lo que el temía?... o había otra cosa que el mismo temía demasiado… si tal ves era sufrir por Kagome… saber que ella misma lo a dejado solo, volver a aquella soledad, donde su mundo era gris y negro… si tal vez a eso tema

Kagome por favor háblame.- se lo dice en tono suplicante mientras que se acerca mas hacia donde se encuentra la chica

Kagome se encuentra escuchar la voz del chico en a sus espaldas, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarlo y dejarse amar, pero se encuentra demasiado ofendida mas cuando el chico le hace una escena de celos con Hoyo si aquel joven que después de que su padre se fue la estuvo cortejando con aquellas palabras típicas de un hombre

Kagome querida ya te he dicho lo linda que luces con ese vestido.-

Hoyo yo.- no saber que decir, sabia que tal vez el mismo se encontraba molesto por que su padre aya accedido en su relación con Inuyasha

Kagome no digas nada.- tomando con sus manos las manos de Kagome- se que te he dicho que quiero casarme contigo y mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie.- sonriendo

Hoyo yo no puedo…..-

Se que no puedes por que dices que amas a ese pirata pero tu y yo sabes que eso no es cierto que tu me amas a mi.-

Lo siento hoyo pero amo a Inuyasha.-

Eso no puede ser cierto Kagome… tu me amas a mi, sabes lo que me costo encontrarte, que me tomaras en cuenta cuando estábamos en Inglaterra, sabes cuanto me costo que por lo menos me dieras un si en las miles de citas que te ofrecía, lo sabes?... claro que no lo sabes.- acercándose hacia la chica

Perdóname.- es lo único que sale de los labios de la chica

Lo que no entiendo Kagome por que te enamoraste de ese baka y no de mí. ¿Que te pudo dar el, que no te pude dar yo?.-

La chica no responde ante la pregunta tal vez lo que la hizo enamorarse de Inuyasha fueron sus ojos, su porte, su cuerpo, su carácter salvaje, sus labios, su pelo tal vez todo en el

Ya se el besa mejor no?.- acercándose hacia los labios de la chica

Si hoyo le había robado un beso a Kagome y para el colmo se escucha un fuerte golpe después de eso y todo para que Kagome vea Hoyo tirado en el suelo con su labio roto

Si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo te mato!.- lo grita aquel chico que solo siente unas ganas enormes de matar al individuo que se le ocurrió robar un beso de los labios de SU Kagome

Inuyasha que haces!.- lo grita la chica tratando de ayudar a hoyo después de aquel golpe que realmente fue demasiado duro quedo en el suelo

Este idiota te beso y todavía me preguntas que ¿que hago?.- enfadado, molesto, lleno de celos al ver que Kagome se preocupa por aquel insecto

Eso no tenía razón por que lo golpearas.- lo dice la chica enfada por la reacción del ojidorado

Tienes razón quédate con tu adorado hobo, yo me largo.- saliendo del lugar

No espera Inuyasha.- saliendo tras el

Que es lo que quieres Kagome!.-

Espero déjame explicarte lo que sucedió.-

No tienes nada que explicarme ya me quedo claro que al que no amas es a mi.-

Eres un baka Inuyasha!.- eso ocasiona que se pare en seco

Yo si te amo.- empezando a derramar algunas lágrimas por aquellas palabras duras que recibió de Inuyasha- pero el que no me ama es otro.- saliendo del lugar

Espero Kagome!.- gritándole –_eres un tonto lo sabias.-_ lo dice su cerebro por lo que acaba de cometer

De un momento a otro Kagome solo siente como una mano empieza a recorrer su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo y todo para que regrese a la realidad ya que después de irse a un trance donde volvió a recordar todo lo que sucedió aquel día e izo que su corazón se destrozara al sentir la desconfianza de su hanyou

Vas a hablarme Kagome?.- lo dice el chico en tono seductor en su oreja ocasionado que la chica solo trague un poco de saliva

No.- lo dice la chica con algo de dificultad

Por que no me perdonas?.- subiendo su mano hasta la altura de la cintura de la chica

Por que eres un baka.- resistiendo las caricias que le da

Solo un baka.- subiendo su mano hasta la altura de los pechos de Kagome

Ambos chicos se encuentran cubiertos por las sabanas y colchas de la cama en la que se encuentran… pero el ojidorado aprovecha la oscuridad que hay entre sus cuerpos para poder deslizar su mano por el cuerpo de la joven

Eres un celoso y posesivo.- lo dice la chica en forma de susurro pero combinado con aquel suspiro

Lo se… lo se.- besando la oreja de la joven

Ahora me vas a perdonar?.- abrazando a la chica

No.- tratando de dormir tranquila, pero con las caricias del chico no puede

Kagome… por favor, se que soy un tonto pero perdóname.- hablándole en la oreja a la chica

No Inuyasha, y por favor deja de insistir.- tratando de no ceder, la verdad se sentía demasiado dolida por las duras palabras del chico… el tan solo de recordarlas la ponían a llorar

Feh! Como quieras.- dejando de abrazar a la chica

El ojidorado solo se acuesta de su lado solo para mirar el techo detenidamente sintiéndose el tonto más grande del mundo en aquellos momentos, pero como hacer que su Kagome le hable… tal vez ella siga adolorida por las palabras que le dijo y todo fue por sus malditos celos

En cambio Kagome solo trata en poder dormir, se siente bastante mal por que Inuyasha no tenga un poco de confianza en ella…

De un momento a otro la cara del chico cambia solo para sonreír e luminarse como si una idea tuviera en aquellos momentos

Sabes Kagome… hay una rata.- lo dice el chico sonriendo ampliamente

Kagome solo se pone tiesa como detestaba a las ratas le daban un miedo horrible, en una ocasión vio una en el barco de Inuyasha y se puso como loca… pero y ahora que hacer

Tranquila… solo no te muevas.- el ojidorado sigue con aquel tonto juego en darle tal ves un susto a la chica y que ella vaya a sus brazos

I-Inuyasha.- es lo único que se escucha de los labios de la joven

Shhh…- se lo dice el chico

Kagome solo siente como si algo hubiera brincado a la cama y eso la hace pensar que tal ves aquel asqueroso animal se subió a la cama y aquello ocasione que grite y se abrace al chico que tiene alado, claro que este la recibe con los brazos abiertos

Inuyasha solo sonríe por la brillante idea que tuvo y más por aquella almohada que hizo su participación en la cama fingiendo ser aquel animal

Kagome la cual se encuentra debajo del chico que abraza fuertemente sin saber que todo fue una broma pesada de este

Kagome solo escucha la risita de burla del chico… y aquello le hace pensar que tal vez le mintió y eso le molesta dejando que sus miradas se encuentren

Eres un….- a punto de reclamarle la broma que le hizo pero el ojidorado se le adelanto sellando sus labios con los suyos

Kagome solo trata de empujarlo con sus manos que se encuentran en el pecho de este, pero aquel beso paulatino y la vez algo salvaje hace que ceda y solo deje que este disfrute de sus labios

El chico poco a poco empieza a desprenderse de los labios de la chica y todo para dejar ver una sonrisa en su rostro…

En cambio Kagome solo observa los ojos ámbar de este… sabiendo que aquella broma la sigue festejando

Ahora eres mía…- sonriendo ampliamente

Y crees que con esto pienso perdonarte?.-

Si… por que se que me amas.- lo dice seguro de si mismo

Y por que tan seguro de ti mismo.- lo dice la chica en aquel tono juguetón

Por esto….- lo dice para después besar sus labios… aprisionarlos con los suyos y dejar que la chica deje escapar uno que otro suspiro de ellos

Kagome solo siente cuando su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente… y todo por aquel beso que le da el chico

La chica solo susurra entre sus labios _te amo_… sabiendo que las caricias y los labios del chico son como una droga en ella dejando que su razón no exista y solo su corazón se entregue a el sin importar si ambos están enojados

Y ahora me perdonas?.- separándose de los labios de la chica

Mmmm lo voy a pensar.- viendo fijamente al chico

Feh!.-

Que tal si dormimos y mañana te digo si te perdono?.- lo dice la joven acurrucándose debajo del chico que la mantiene entre sus brazos

En cambio Inuyasha solo suspira con resignación y se acuesta de lado de ella sin dejar de abrazarla, no podía pedir que de un momento a otro ella se entregara a el… por lo menos aquello fue un avance.

-.-

Se escuchan unas trompetas dando a entender que tal ves ya estén apunto de arribar en el puerto de Inglaterra

Kagome se encuentra acorrucada en los brazos del chico el cual solo se ve su pecho descubierto y la parte de la rodilla que deja ver la sabana

En cambio la chica se ve como su espalda se encuentra desnuda al igual que la pierna que sale del lado del chico dando a entender que la joven esta muy cómodamente dormida entre el pecho y los brazos de este

La cabellera de la chica se encuentra revuelta mientras que el paliacate que cubre al joven se encuentra en el suelo con la demás ropa de amos, dejando en descubierto sus lindas orejitas

La puerta bien cerrada por cualquier interrupción por parte de cierto individuo que el chico no confía en el mas por ser aquel joven el causante de la separación casi de el y su Kagome

El ojidorado escucha aquellas trompetas que suenan como si veinte de ellas fueran las que estuvieran anunciando la llegada y todo con el propósito de despertar a toda la tripulación

El chico solo acorruca más a la joven que tiene entre sus brazos por lo menos para dormir un poco más…

En cambio la chica inconscientemente se acorruca entre los brazos del chico… y todo para poder dormir un poco mas

Kagome!.- el ojidorado escucha aquel grito acompañado con unos golpes en la puerta

Kagome!.- lo vuelve a escuchar

Kagome!.- aquellos gritos se hacen mas intensos juntos con los golpes en la puerta como si aquel individuo quisiera tumbarla

**Continuaraaaa!**

**Bueno amigas y amigos… quiero decirles que ya estamos en la recta final pueden creerlo… aunque ya estoy planeando un final espectacular claro esta… bueno creo que dejen los mensajes que quieran que estaré en la noche dejándoles el siguiente capitulo crean me….**

**Bueno, bueno pues muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios me alegra muchísimo eso y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo…**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi **


	19. Nana

**Capitulo XIX.- Nana**

En cambio la chica inconscientemente se acorruca entre los brazos del chico… y todo para poder dormir un poco mas

Kagome!.- el ojidorado escucha aquel grito acompañado con unos golpes en la puerta

Kagome!.- lo vuelve a escuchar

Kagome!.- aquellos gritos se hacen mas intensos juntos con los golpes en la puerta como si aquel individuo quisiera tumbarla

Inuyasha abre perezosamente sus ojos dejando ver aquel ámbar de ellos, el chico enfoca sus ojos en la joven que tiene encima de el recordando todo lo que paso en la noche anterior cuando ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación tomando agradablemente una botella de vino que encontraron en la habitación

Preciosa por que no la tomamos?.- lo dice mostrando aquella botella de vino

Yo casi no tomo mucho vino Inuyasha.- lo dice la chica, la cual se encuentra sentada en el sillón de la recamara

Unas copitas no te hacen daño.- sirviendo el vino en dos copas

Mmmm.- viendo la copa que le da el chico – esta bien… pero solo una.- lo dice la joven

Bueno solo una.- sabiendo bien que Kagome no le gusta mucho aquella forma de beber o fumar… y aquello lo agradecía sinceramente

Brindo por nosotros.- lo dice la chica la cual hace que ambos choquen sus copas para después beberlas

La chica termina con su copa llena de vino para después dejarla en la mesita de alado e ir con su hanyou, el cual la besa con cierto privilegio

Kagome solo se desprende de aquel beso mientras que se dirige a la cama para poder descansar…

Inuyasha solo observa como la chica la cual ya tiene el camisón que usa para dormir… viendo como esta empieza ha acomodarse en la cama

Piensas venirte a dormir?.- se lo pregunta la chica viendo como el ojidorado se encuentra contemplándola

En un momento solo me acabo mi vino.-

Kagome solo se acomoda boca abajo mientras que la colcha la cubre lo suficiente… y todo para poder descansar

Pasan algunos minutos los cuales Inuyasha se sirva algunas copas de aquel exquisito licor… ocasionado que este se le suba un poco

El ojidorado solo avanza con sus pies descalzos y con aquel pans que es lo único que le cubre ya que su pecho esta descubierto…

Inuyasha solo se sube a gatas a la cama mientras que alcanza la altura donde se encuentra la chica dormida, ocasionado que este solo la contemple un poco… y todo para después hacer a un lado el cabello de la chica y dejar descubierto sus hombros y cuello solo para depositar algunos besos en aquellos lugares

Kagome sonríe al sentir aquellas caricias en su cuello ocasionando que esta suspire…

Inuyasha.- lo susurra

Eres hermosa.- es lo único que dice el joven para después aventurarse debajo de las colchas y seguir aquel recorrido de sus besos por el cuerpo de la chica.

El ojidorado solo sonríe ampliamente al recordar todo lo que sucedió en la noche anterior… en la forma que el mismo le hizo el amor a la joven para después que ella cayera rendida entre sus brazos

Solo fija su mirada en la chica que tiene entre sus brazos dormida tranquilamente… si eso se siente demasiado feliz que tenga a aquella chica entre sus brazos, aunque después de la ida del padre de la chica tuvo unos problemas con ella pero nada que sus besos no pudieron solucionar.

Kagome!.-

Otras el ojidorado escucha como una voz vuelve a gritar el nombre de su Kagome y golpe la puerta desesperadamente como si se tratara de algo importante

Inuyasha no le toma importancia ya que sabe perfectamente de quien se trata y para que es lo que viene… si se trata de hobo como el suele decirle… aquel chico que esas dos semanas de haber estado navegando con el solo ocasiono conflictos con su Kagome.

Habrán esta puerta!.-

Señor si sigue así puede tumbarla.- se lo dice el chico que trata de por lo menos tranquilizar el coraje que tiene el joven de alto nivel social

Quiero que habrán esta maldita puerta!.-

Si-si señor.- sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo como si en aquel lugar tuviera las llaves de toda la embarcación

Inuyasha escucha aquella conversación y todo opta apartarse de la chica… dejándola recostada en la cama tapada sin que por lo menos la despiertes en aquellos momentos

Se levanta de la cama para recoger sus boxsers y aquel paliacate que utiliza para cubrir su orejitas…aquellas dos prendas se las pone y todo para después en pasos perezoso a la puerta y todo para ver como se abre enfrente de el y deja pasar al joven de cabello castaño

Hobo…. Que haces aquí?.-

Y Kagome.- lo pregunta indiferente

Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.- sin dejar que este chico ve hacia la cama donde la joven se encuentra dormida pero uno se da cuenta que esta desnuda

Claro que lo es… Kagome es mi prometida.-

JA! Eso en tus sueños… por que en mi realidad ella va hacer mi esposa como ya es mi mujer.- sonriendo ampliamente sabiendo que aquel comentario le era un golpe bajo hacia aquel individuo

Hoyo ambienta al chico y todo para poder pasar a la habitación y ver como las palabras de aquel joven de cabellera plateada eran ciertas y todo al ver a Kagome en la cama durmiendo placidamente mientras que la sabana junto con la delgada colcha delinea su figura

Inuyasha solo se encuentra de pie con una sonrisa en sus labios la cual adorna la victoria sobre Hobo… si sobre aquel individuo que trata de robarle a **su** Kagome

En cambio Hoyo solo se encuentra en shok al ver de esa forma a la chica y mas cuando ve que su espalda de encuentra un poco descubierta lo cual ocasiona ver la desnudes de la suave piel de ella

Inuyasha se percata que Hoyo solo ve fijamente a Kagome y aquello ya no le provoca risa… si no celos que aquel individuo este viendo de aquella forma a **su** Kagome

Creo que te vas… por que **mi mujer** y yo queremos privacidad.- dándole más énfasis en mi mujer

Quiero haber con ella… se que la obligaste.- mirando desafiante a Inuyasha

He como se atrevía a decir que el obligo a Kagome a estar con el… eso si no lo iba a tolerar…

Ya dije que no mi mujer y yo queremos privacidad.- lo dice demasiado enojado

El ojidorado solo toma la camisa del chico por sus manos para alzarlo y aventarlo afuera en la borda y todo para que junto con otros dos más caigan al suelo al recibir a hoyo.

Inuyasha cierra la puerta en la cara de todos… dejando a fuera a un molesto Hoyo el cual no aguanta las ganas de partirle la cara aquel pirata de quinta como el lo considera

Inuyasha el cual se encuentra molesto y algo celos bueno no algo celos demasiado celoso que hoyo se la haya quedado viendo de aquella forma a su Kagome…

El chico fija su vista a la joven que se encuentra en la cama, la cual esta acostada boca abajo y su espalda algo descubierta para poder apreciar **solo el** aquella piel blanca y suave que en varias ocasiones la ha podido disfrutar y sentir entre sus labios, manos y hasta su propia piel

El ojidorado camina hacia donde se encuentra la joven y todo para sentarse en la cama a contemplar su fina espalda y aquella cintura perfectamente delineada como si la naturaleza la hubiera creado con la idea de hacerla perfecta… si perfecta demasiado perfecta para el…

Inuyasha con la yema de sus dedos solo delinea el contorno de la espalda de la chica, dándole acaricias en la nívea piel de ella…

El joven solo escucha un suspiro salir de los labios de la chica dando a entender que ella ya se encuentra despierta y esta disfrutando de sus caricias

Buenos días, preciosa.-

Mmmm buenos días.- disfrutando de las caricias que le de su Inuyasha

El chico posa sus labios en la espalda de la joven mientras que da algunos besos en su recorrido… hasta el cuello de ella donde se queda en aquel lugar dándole uno, dos, tres y cuatro besos

Te tengo una noticia.- se lo susurra en el oído

Así?... cual?.-

Hemos llegado a Inglaterra.- separándose del cuerpo de la joven

Kagome se voltea solo para ver a su hanyou el cual no pierde ningún detalle de ella, en cambio ella solo tapa su pecho con la delgada sabana para después que este la sorprenda besándola en sus labios

Kagome rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha dejando que este con su mano recorra su pierna para llegar a su muslo denudo y todo para ocasionarle un suspiro

La chica se separa de aquel beso y solo ve fijamente a los ojos dorados del chico que la miran con aquel fuego que ella sabe perfectamente que significa

En cambio Inuyasha sabia perfectamente que tener así bajo de el a su merced, una sensación de tenerla poseerla besar cada rincón de ella… aquellas sensaciones que solo Kagome despertaban en el.

Te Amo.- lo susurra la chica

Mmmm yo te amo mas.- besando los labios de la chica que juntos cayeron la cama y todo para que ambos volvieran con aquellas caricias que solo les expresan amor eterno.

-.-

Vamos Inuyasha.- lo dice la chica la cual se encuentra en el patio de una gran mansión

Espera me Kagome.- lo grita el chico que solo trata de alcanzar a su Kagome que desde que bajaron del barco no ha hecho que correr según por que tiene muchas ganas de ver a su nana

La chica entra a la sala común en la cual se ve lo grande que es, como si fuera un palacio de aquellos cuentos de hadas

Niña eres tu?.- lo pregunta una anciana la cual se encuentra sentada en la silla

Nana?.-

Si mi niña.-

Kagome corre hasta los brazos de su nana para darle un abrazo diciéndole lo mucho que la extraño.

Mi niña yo también te extrañe mucho.- separándose del abrazo de la joven

Me tenias demasiado preocupada.-

Lo siento nana, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.-

Kagome hasta que por fin te alcanzo.- lo dice el ojidorado entrando a la sala de aquel palacio

Y quien se supone que es este jovencito.- viendo a la chica

Nana el.- acercándose hacia donde esta Inuyasha.- es Inuyasha

Mucho gusto joven.- hace una reverencia.- mi nombre es Kaede… son la abuela de Kagome y también su nana.-

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero hasta ahora me dejaron estar bien en la comp…. Bueno haber que les parece espero sus comentarios y tambien yo espero ya mandarles pronto la siguiente parte….**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	20. Las amigas de Kagome

**Capitulo XX.- Las amigas de Kagome**

Mucho gusto señora.-

Nana estaremos en mi habitación.- lo dice la chica tomando la mano del joven mientras que lo conduce a las grandes escaleras

Espera mi niña… creo que no han desayunado, no quieres que les lleve algo?.-

Kagome se detiene al igual que Inuyasha en medio de las escaleras mientras que la chica voltea a ver a su nana y solo sonríe

Si nana… quiero volver a probar tus deliciosos alimentos.-

Entonces en unos momentos se los llevo.-

Hai.- subiendo las escaleras, seguida del chico

-.-

Mmmm que rico.- dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas mientras que Inuyasha apenas entra a la habitación

Hace tiempo que no estaba en mi cama.- abrazando a su almohada

Recuerdo que esta habitación tiene mucho tu perfume.- cerrando la puerta tras si

Si… es mi habitación desde que tengo memoria, aquí fue donde todo empezó.- sentándose en la cama

Empezó que?.- confundido

Lo nuestro.- levantándose de la cama.- aquí me diste mi primer beso.-

Enserio?.- la mira sorprendido

Si, nunca antes alguien me había besado y mucho menos robado un beso mío.- acercándose hasta el chico

Mmmm..- tomando a la chica por la cintura- entonces soy afortunado.- besando los labios de esta

-.-

Tu nana cocina, delicioso.- lo dice el chico acostado en la cama al igual que la joven la mantiene entre sus brazo

Mmmmj… lo se por eso la quiero mucho.- sonriendo de oreja a oreja

He?... has dicho que solo por que sabe cocinar la quieres.- sabiendo que la chica lo dice en broma

Mmmmj.-

Entonces a mi por que me quieres?.-

Mmmm… buena pregunta.- levantando su rostro a la altura del chico.- sabes por que? Te quiero?.-

No, no lo se.- rozando la nariz de la chica con la suya

Por que te amo.- besando los labios del chico, ocasionado que este solo la deje debajo de el a merced completa de el

La chica recorre desde la cabellera del chico hasta la cabeza de el donde se encuentra su paliacate cubriendo aquellas lindas orejitas… retirándolo mientras que el sigue disfrutando de sus labios

Kagome solo sonríe al aventar el paliacate del chico en el piso, ocasionando que sus dedos acaricien las orejas del joven

El ojidorado sonríe mientras que aprisiona mas entre sus brazos a la joven que tiene debajo de el como sintiendo la victoria

Niña! ya terminaron de comer?.- lo pregunta la anciana desde afuera

Mmmm Inu-ya-sha… espera.- tratándose de apartar del chico, pero es inútil ya que este besa su cuello con algo de delicadeza sin poner la menor atención a lo que le dice su Kagome

Inu-ya-sha.-

El chico solo posa sus labios en los labios de la chica como dándole a entender que ya la escucho, pero tendrá que recompensarlo mas tarde

El ojidorado se separa de la chica y solo para levantarse de la cama e ir a la puerta y tan solo colocar su mano en la manija y abrirla y todo para ver a la anciana

Oh joven espero no interrumpir… pero vengo por los platos.- entrando a la habitación

He si como sea.-

Kaede ve como Kagome se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras que esta no deja de ver a su hanyou

Hija, vas a querer que también te traiga de comer aquí?.-

No nana comeremos abaja, tengo que ver a Kagura.-

A mi niña, hablando de ella salio y regresa dentro de dos días… así que yo que tu disfrutaría de la compañía del joven.-

Kagome solo se sonroja por el comentario de su nana, pero por una parte tenia razón… Kagura en el palacio no había ninguna complicación así, ella no podría decir nada respecto a su relación con Inuyasha

Tonto como Kagome e Inuyasha solo escuchan el grito que pega la anciana sin comprender el por que sorprendiéndose el chico y preocupándose la joven

Que sucede nana?.-

Sus orejas.-

Yo lo puedo explicar nana solo que….- pero la chica no termina de decir lo que tenia, planeado para la explicación ya que su nana se encuentra acariciando las orejas de su Inuyasha el cual solo mira confundido y sorprendido a la anciana

Kagome solo sonríe al recordar como ella acto cuando se dio cuenta de las orejas del joven, la verdad aquello no le dio tanto importancia tan solo recordar que fue cuando ambos hicieron el amor por primera ves y ella se abalanzo a el gritándole lo linda que eran para después acariciarlas y que el mismo la aprisionara entre sus brazos.

Que suaves son.- lo dice la anciana tocando las orejas del chico

Anciana suélteme no soy un juguete.- separándose de ella rápidamente

Kagome por que no me dijiste que tu novio tenia orejas lindas?.-

Aaa pues no me dio tiempo de decírtelo nana.- con una gota en la cabeza… nunca pensó que su nana reaccionaria de la misma manera que ella, bueno con excepción de algunas cosas claro.

Bueno chicos los dejo voy a preparar las demás cosas, ya saben las demás están perdidas sin mi.- retirándose de lugar con los platos del desayuno- por cierto niña que lindas orejitas tiene Inuyasha.- cerrando la puerta

Kagome solo suelta una risita al recordar la situación… como su nana pudo intimidar al chico de tal forma… si que tenía una abuela única, y más única por ser la madre de su querida mamá

Inuyasha solo mira confundido a Kagome sin saber el motivo de su risita, pero tiene una idea ahora que se encuentra en sus pensamientos la chica no se va a dar cuenta cuando el mismo la atrape entre sus brazos

Kagome solo siente cuando unos brazos la rodean y unos labios se posan en su cuello dándole uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco besos en el mismo lugar dejándose que ella misma quede rendida antes los fuertes brazos de aquel joven

De que te reías?.- se lo pregunta el chico sin dejar de disfrutar aquella piel que tanto ama

mmmm…. De lo que hizo mi nana.-

Feh! Esa anciana esta loca.- conduciendo a la chica hasta la cama todo para dejarla recostada y bajo de el

No esta loca… es solo que es mi nana, es única Inuyasha.- besando lo labios de este

Para mi esta loca.- respondiendo entre besos

La chica solo sonríe ampliamente mientras que suaves sus manos suben por el pecho del joven hasta llegar a la cabeza donde se encuentran las orejitas de este

La joven solo sonríe al sentir la suavidad de las orejitas de Inuyasha entre sus dedos, como le gustaba aquellos sentir su larga cabellera y aquellas orejitas entre sus dedos aquello quería decir que bueno el siguiente paso para que ambos estuviese todo el día en la habitación, claro aquello suena tentado demasiado mas para el chico que se impacienta por tener a la joven debajo suyo y sintiéndola a cada momento expresándole cuando la ama y cuando la piensa amar por toda la vida

Veo que te gustan mis orejitas?.- lo dice el chico contemplando aquellos ojos marrones

Si me fascinan.- sonriéndole

Solo a ti te doy permiso de tocarlas.- besando los labios de la chica

Mmmm.- es la única respuesta que salen de los labios de la joven antes de ser aprisionados como tratando de decir algo pero los labios de este no la dejaron

Mi niña!... me llamaron sus amigas y dicen que vienen hacia acá.- lo grita la anciana afuera de la habitación

En cambio Kagome escucha perfectamente lo que le dice su nana pero el chico la mantee aprisionada entre sus brazos y la cama, claro que ella no quería desprenderse pero era necesario

Inu-ya-sha…e-espera.- separándose del chico

Pero Kagome….- el chico esta a punto de reclamarle pero recuerda la ocasión que por sus reclamos casi pierde a la chica bueno, bueno no tal extremo pero si le costo una semana entera de convérsenla que lo perdonara por aquella estupidez

Pero que?.- la chica lo ve confundida

No nada, mejor atiende a tu nana.-

Kagome lo mira confundida pensó que su ojidorado iba a reclamarle por la interrupción que ella misma hizo pero en cambio no le dijo nada solo le dio su apoyo, si que estaba raro..

Niña! Si me escuchas!.-

Si nana, en un momento bajamos.-

Bien.-

Bueno Inuyasha es mejor que te cambien, y yo me cambio… es solo para mis amigas si?.-

Kagome… acaso te da vergüenza lo que soy?.- tratando de entender el por que se que Kagome quiera cambiarse el vestido de que el mismo le regalo y de paso cambiarlo a el

No claro que no… pero mis amigas se creen mucho y no quiero que te desprecien.- acercándose al joven

P-pero dime, te avergüenzas de mi?.-

Inuyasha, por que me preguntas eso?... si sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, si tu no estas a mi lado mi vida ya no tiene sentido.- enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras que este dolo la abraza por la cintura para después besarse con lentitud

Niña! Ya llegaron.-

Ambos se separan de aquel tenue pero romántico beso, para después que la chica le sonría de una forma única

Bien vamos.- tomando la mano del chico

p-pero… no te ibas a cambiar?.-

Ya no, si mis amigas no te aceptan, entonces no son mis amigas… si te rechazan a ti es como si me rechazaran a mi.-

Solo déjame ponerme mi paliacate.-

hai.-

-.-

Kagome! Amiga!.- corre una de sus amigas la cual tiene un vestido costoso de bellos detalles cabello corto negro, y una diadema de el mismo color verde agua del vestido

Yuka!.- Kagome corre hasta ella y la abraza para después ver a sus dos amigas más que están detrás de Yuka.

Kagome!.-

Kagome!.-

Ayume!...Ari.- las saluda de la misma forma a las demás chicas

Kagome tanto tiempo sin vernos me alegro que Hoyo pudiera salvarte de ese pirata que te rapto.- lo dice Ari una de las chicas de cabello negro pero suelto, su vestido lila elegante

Kagome quien es el chico que te acompaña?.- lo dice Ayume una de las tres chicas mas joven, pero un temperamento amable, sencilla se podría decir que era la mejor amiga de la chica

Pues verán el es Inuyasha.- presentando al chico

Que apuesto es!.- lo exclama Ayume

Entonces este es el individuo del que nos contó Hoyo.- lo dice Ari con desprecio

No me digas que con el te vas a casar?.- lo dice Yuka

Yo digo que es perfecto para nuestra amiga Kagome.- lo dice por ultimo Ayume

Gracias Ayume.- lo dice la chica son una sonrisa al ver que su amiga, la cual siempre la ha apoyado siga haciendo lo mismo

Y por que no me cuentas como te fue, por lo que nos dijo Hoyo llegaste con galán.- lo dice Ayume que es la mas interesada por la vida de su mejor amiga, que las demás aquello ocasiona que se siente en la sala al igual que los demás presentes.

Inuyasha se sienta en un sillón individual por desconfianza de las amigas de Kagome, las demás chicas se sientan en el sillón amplio de la derecha, solo que Kagome se va con el chico sentándose en sus piernas

En cambio Inuyasha solo la abraza por la cintura dejando que esta recargue su cabeza en el hombro de este, Ayume solo suspira ante la escena, pero lo que son Ari y Yuka solo hacen una mueca de disgusto

Kagome querida por que no nos dices como Hoyo te ayudo de regreso?.- lo dice Yuka la cual se encuentra enojada de que Kagome nunca se dio cuenta desde chicos que Hoyo tenia un profundo amor por ella y ahora ella solo se enamore de aquel extraño mal vestido

La verdad Yuka yo hubiera preferido quedarme con Inuyasha en su pueblo.- lo dice sin mas rodeos solo ve las caras de terror de sus dos amigas, pero en cambio al ver a Ayume se le sale una risita, ya que conociendo a su amiga debe de estar soñando cosas románticas

Que!.- lo gritan sus dos amigas

Estas loca verdad… como vas a decir que prefieres que darte en un pueblucho que en la cuidad donde has crecido toda tu vida, sin contar claro que tienes un estatus social de los mejores.- lo dice demasiado alterada Yuka, la cual sabe perfectamente que entonces la boda con Hoyo ya no será para Kagome

Yuka quiero recordarte que a mi nunca me importo los estatus sociales, sabes que los detesto, siempre hacen de menos a las personas, así que ya lo he repetido muchas veces Hoyo no es para mi, sino para ti o Ari.-

Ayume sonríe ampliamente al ver que su amiga de una ves por todas dejo en su lugar a esas dos, bueno aunque ella tenia que reconocer que Ari desde hace mucho tiempo siente alo por Hoyo, pero este siempre ha sentido interés por Kagome.

Creo que nosotras nos retiramos.- lo dice Yuka, levantándose del asiento

Ya se van tan pronto?.- lo dice la chica de ojos marrones

Si ya que no podemos cambiarte de opinión.- lo dice Ari- espero que o te arrepientas Kagome.-

Yo nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones.- levantándose y poniéndose de pie- que tengan un buen día amigas.-

Kagome… después vendré a visitarte para que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle, creo que hiciste una buena elección, se perfectamente que Hoyo es para una de esas, dos- abrazando a su amiga- y usted joven Inuyasha cuídela bien que se llevo un tesoro, solo espero que yo pronto pueda conseguir a mi príncipe azul.- suspira

Muchas gracias Ayume tu siempre apoyándome.-

No me agradezcas Kagome, para eso somos las amigas, para apoyarnos en todo.- saliendo de la casa

Kagome un favor.- lo dice su amiga Ayume la cual ya es la ultima en salir de los grandes jardines de aquel palacio

Dime cual Ayume.-

Que si me invitas a tu boda.- lo dice la chica viendo como el joven abraza por la espalda a su amiga

Claro que si Ayume, nunca permitiría que faltaras tú en mi boda.-

Eso espero amiga, si no, me mandas una tarjeta del lugar donde vas a vivir, para después irte a visitar.-

Hai.-

Ayume! Apurate!.- lo gritan las dos amigas al unison

Adiós Kagome, adiós joven Inuyasha.- despidiéndose de ambos

Solo se ve como Ayume abandona la mansión de los extensos jardines que hay para reunirse con las otras dos

Y bien que te pareció mis amigas?.- lo dice la chica la cual solo se voltea a ver a los ojos al joven y enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de este.

Mmmm, me cayó bien tu amiga Ayume, las demás no.- rozando los labios de la chica con los suyos

Mmmm lo sabia.- besando sus labios

Aquellos dos jóvenes solo unen sus labios, sin saber que ciertas tres personitas los están viendo una con suspiros saliendo de su boca, otra con recelo y por última maldiciendo todo a su paso.

Creo que Kagome le afecto, el rapto.- lo dice una de las chicas

Yo opino lo mismo Yuka.-

Yo no opino lo mismo Ari, creo que si Kagome es feliz deberíamos de alegrarnos por ella, no importa con quien se case, ella es feliz y me alegro por eso.-

Yo no opino lo mismo Ayume, sabes perfectamente que Kagome no va a poder vivir en nuestra sociedad.-

Ya Yuka debes de darte cuenta que la sociedad no lo es todo solo ve como se encuentra feliz, desde que murió su mamá hace ocho años atrás ella solo ha estado triste.-

Bien, bien Ayume pero no te alteres… dejemos que Kagome tome sus decisiones.-

Perfecto.-

Kagome se separa de aquel tenue beso mientras que al igual se separa de los brazos del chico y tan sólo para bajar las escaleras corriendo e ir hacia el jardín gritándole al chico que no la alcanza

Inuyasha en cambio solo ve hacia donde se va la chica para después el mismo perderse entre las flores y el jardín que rodea a la joven

Inu-ya-sha?.- lo dice la chica al no ver a su hanyou cerca y no persiguiéndola lo cual le preocupa

De un momento a otro solo siente cuando unos brazos la toman levantándola del suelo para después tirarla junto a el en el pasto lleno de flores y demás plantas.

Me preocupaste.-

Feh, pero tú misma me dijiste que te atrapara.- besando el cuello de la chica

Si, pero no conté que me sorprendieras así.-

Ja! Soy impredecible.-

Mmmmj.- besando los labios de su hanyou el cual solo la mantiene aprisionada en ellos, mientras que las flores les dan como una colcha cómoda para estar en ese lugar

Niña!... su padre le habla por teléfono.- lo grita la nana, la cual solo puede ver como Kagome viene entre los brazos de aquel alvino

-.-

Hola papá.- tomando el teléfono entre sus manos

Mi niña, como has estado?.-

Bien, bien… pero y tu papá cuando vienes?.-

Creo que la otra semana o dentro de dos, es que las cosas se complicaron, pero espero que para ese tiempo ya pueda presenciar de tu boda.-

Si…-

En cambio el chico que solo ve como la joven contestan alegremente el teléfono y lo que le dice su padre, se encuentra aburrido y decide ir a besar el cuello de la joven mientras que la abraza por detrás dejando que uno que otro suspiro salga de sus labios

Hija, me entero que Kagura no esta en casa… espero que no se te compliquen las cosas, pero tratare de hablar con ella.-

Si papá. No te preocupes por lo que diga Kagura, yo se que ella lo entender.- sabiendo perfectamente que lo que dice es pura mentira, sabiendo que Kagura nunca va acepta a Inuyasha, mas por que ella siempre ha querido que se case con Hoyo, por tener mayor posición económica en el país

Bueno hija cuídate y disfruta de tu día.-

Si papá ti igual.-

Inuyasha solo ve como Kagome cuelga aquel teléfono y todo para después girarse a el y besarlo en lo labios, claro el no tardo tanto en reaccionar ante aquella caricia, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de la joven

Te amo.- lo susurra la chica entre sus labios, sabiendo perfectamente que tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Kagura al saber de su relación con Inuyasha, miedo a que Inuyasha ya no se encuentre mas a su lado, miedo a que todo lo que esta viviendo en aquellos momentos solo sea eso un sueño, que al despertar ella estará casada con Hoyo una persona la cual no ama, miedo a que vuelva a vivir aquel infierno que vivió antes de conocer a Inuyasha y después de que su madre muriera.

**Continuaraaa!**

**Bueno perdón por el retrazo, pero el viernes no puede por que llegue demasiado cansada de la escuela, por los preparativos de halloween, pero aquí esta, y bueno solo me queda decirles que ya quedan dos caps mas y el final.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero que el fan fic que estoy inventando también sea de su agrado….**

**Se despide **

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	21. Kagura

**Capitulo XXI.- Kagura**

El sol se asoma por las cortinas de aquella habitación dándole un toque tenue, pero a la ves romántico como si se tratara de dos recién casados en ella, como si ambos hubieran disfrutado de su primera noche de bodas

La chica de cabello azabache la cual se encuentra entre los brazos de aquel alvino que no deja de poseerla, de fijar su mirada en la de ella como si el mismo contemplara de la belleza de ella

Aquel ojidorado el cual no deja de ver los detalles de la chica que mantiene aprisionada entre sus brazos, la cual esta profundamente dormida sin saber lo que pasa a su alrededor, sin saber que su hanyou se encuentra viendo su figura delineada debajo de las cobijas así como Kami la trajo al mundo.

En cambio el chico se encuentra cubierto por la misma sabana azul pastel que cubre la cama al igual que la colcha del mismo tono que la sabana, dejando que su pecho al igual que parte de su torso se deje expuesto a los leves rayos del solo que se aprecian por las cortinas del bacón

Una pierna delgada se ve en lo largo de la cama ya que las sabanas y la cobija se encuentran arrugadas para que solo se vea en la parte inferior de la cama la pierna de la chica al igual que el pie, pegado con el del chico

Inuyasha solo puede escuchar uno suspiro salir de los labios de su Kagome, la cual solo se acorruca mas en el pecho de este dejando ver aquellos cabellos revueltos que por causa de la noche anterior, después de que el mismo regreso a la recamara con Kagome entre sus brazos y todo para acabar lo que empezaron en la mañana

La puerta se habré de la habitación para dejar pasar a una anciana con una charola entre sus manos y algo de alimento en los platos que mantiene la charola…

El ojidorado solo se asusta por el atrevimiento que tuvo aquella anciana al entrar de aquella forma a la habitación de la chica, aunque si mal no recuerda el mismo cerro la puerta con seguro, pero todo estaba tan confuso que solo quiso cubrir bien a su chica

Veo que ya se encuentra despierto.- dejando todo el alimento en el mueble que queda enfrente de la cama

Pero que insolente es anciana, que no le enseñaron a tocar.- molesto por la interrupción y rogando a Kami que Kagome no se despierte, si no esta seguro que armaría un escándalo por ver a su nana en la habitación y ellos en aquel estado

Lamento recordarle joven que esta es la habitación de mi niña, así que tengo el derecho de entrar cuando quiera… parte ni que estuviera viendo cosas del otro mundo.- dándose la vuelta para ver al chico sentado en la cama pero que la sabana cubra lo que no es apropiado enseñar

Feh! Usted es una insolente, de manera mas atenta le pido que se vaya.- tratando de no perder la pacienta con aquella anciana, nunca antes había sido tan cortes, como lo esta haciendo en aquellos momentos y todo por que no quiere que Kagome se moleste con el

Bien, pero por eso ahora usted tendrá que decirle a mi niña que baje arreglada.- saliendo de la habitación algo molesta por el comportamiento del chico, pero cierta manera el tenia razón, como que alguien que los estuviese viendo en aquellas condiciones no era la mejor opción

La anciana solo se retira de la habitación, por que según eso hoy Kagura llegaba y aunque llamo que vendrían a la casa a cenar con personas importantes

El ojidorado el cual todavía sigue contemplando a la chica pero ya con sus boxsers puesto, es que no comprendía el por que de la anciana quería que Kagome se arreglara y después bajara, ¿es que caso tendrían visitas?

El chico solo ve que poco a poco su Kagome empieza a despertar de aquel dulce sueño, embozando el una sonrisa, para después besar los labios de la chica antes que esta abra sus ojos y lo único que recibe como repuesta de la joven es que ella misma enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, dejando que el mismo entre de nuevo entre las colchas acariciando de nuevo la nívea piel de ella

El ojidorado solo se separa de los labios de Kagome y todo para tener un poco de oxigeno en ellos, claro que en aquellos momentos lo único importante era estar de nuevo con su Kagome solo con ella…

Buenos días.- lo dice la chica besando de nuevo los labios de este y todo para que ella baje sus manos desde el cuello de el hasta su fornido pecho

Buenos días, preciosa.- entre los besos

Quieres desayunar?.- lo pregunta el hanyou sin dejar de besar el cuello de la joven

Si claro, me encantaría.- dejando que este solo la mime

Bien… pues déjame decirte que tu nana, vino a traer el desayuno.-

Kagome solo obre los ojos enormemente ¿Cómo su nana, había escuchado bien ¿Qué su nana había entrado a la habitación, ¿Y ellos desnudos?... OH no! Que vergüenza su nana se dio cuenta que ella ya se entrego a Inuyasha sin estar casados…

Inuyasha el cual solo ve como las mejillas de la chica se ponen de aquel tono rosado que simplemente le fascina, pero ve que ello paso por causa de su comentario, pero como le fascinaba a el poner aquel rosado en las mejillas de Kagome, como que la hacia lucir mas tentadora, inocente y demasiada excitante como para volver a tomarla en aquellos momentos

Kagome solo alza un poco la vista para toparse con aquellos ojos ámbar los cuales, puede ver aquel fuego como si el ámbar estuviese calentándose… aquello ocasiona que se sonroje de nuevo y todo al saber las intenciones de su Inuyasha

Kagome solo se separa de cuerpo de la chico, para después tomar la bata que esta en la cama bueno en el piso y ponerse y todo para ir a tomar algo de los alimentos que hay en el mueble enfrente de la cama

Inuyasha se levanta de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si supiera que su Kagome esta huyendo de el, es como si en aquellos momentos se sintiera ella apenada de la situación que los encontró aquella anciana

Kagome solo empieza ha probar aquellos alimentos de una u otra forma tenia hambre mucha hambre, tal ves fue que ahora hacer el amor con Inuyasha fue agotador que agoto sus energías.

Inuyasha solo enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, mientras que ve como esta digiere el pedazo de melón en su boca.

En cambio el ojidorado solo toma con el tenedor que esta libre y empieza a comer la fruta que hay en el mismo plato del cual esta tomando la chica

Así pasaron unos minutos los cuales empezaron a desayunar, claro pero su hanyou no desaprovecho ningún momento para robar uno que otro beso de los labios de la pelinegra

Kagome se gira para poder ver aquellos ojos color ámbar… dejando ver que su hanyou se encuentra sonriendo

Que le parece si usted y yo pasamos un tiempo mas juntos?.- lo dice el chico sonado demasiado seductor como logrando que ella misma se derritiera entre los brazos de el

Kagome no responde nada solo se abraza a su cuello besando paulatinamente los labios del chico, dejando que este solo empiece a desamarrar el nudo de la bata, como queriendo volver a dejarla desnuda y lo logra

Después la toma entre sus brazos con ella camina hacia la cama depositándola en con cuidado mientras que besa el cuello de la chica, al igual que acariciando su piel, sintiendo el aliento de la chica pegar en su cuello, al igual que los labios de ella acariciando su piel

Poco a poco el chico empieza a bajar del cuello hacia el pecho, dejando que la misma Kagome deje escapar uno que otro suspiro de sus labios, y todo para después aprisionarlos con los suyos…. Es que como le fascinaban aquel saber de labios, tan suaves, tan deliciosos a la vez tan únicos

Kagome solo deja que el chico, la mime, dejando que el mismo tome control en aquellos momentos de ella, sentir aquellas caricias por su cuerpo que de una manera le fascina, es como si sus manos fueran delineando su cuerpo

Inuyasha sigue con aquel recorrido de sus labios, al igual que sus manos, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, es como si en aquellos momentos sus cuerpos expresaran lo mucho que se aman y seguirán amándose, sin que nada los separe absolutamente nada

Te amo.- lo susurra el chico en el oído de la joven

En cambio la pelinegra solo siente cuando el ojidorado entra a su cuerpo después de aquel hermoso susurro

El ojidorado empieza a moverse lentamente dentro de ella es como si en cambio de los besos y caricias aquellos gemidos parecieran suspiros los cuales son murmuros para las palabras de amor que quieren salir

Kagome solo acaricia el fornido pecho, mientras que el chico de cabellera plateada recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de ella dejando que amos empiecen aquel ritual, si aquel ritual de amor… amor puro que se profesan amos

Ambos chicos empiezan a llegar al clímax, dejando que sus cuerpos que peguen mas al igual que aquellos besos desalocados que se dan, dando la muestra de sus labios rojos por aquellos contactos bruscos

La chica solo siente cuando un líquido dentro de ella empieza a quemarle de una madera única dejando que ella misma gima mientras se pega más al chico que se encuentra encima de ella.

En cambio Inuyasha solo muerde aquella zona que antes tenia su marca si, aquella marca que le muestra al mundo que Kagome es solo suya, suya y de nadie mas… dejando que la marca se vuelva roja de nuevo solo por aquel contacto

Se escucha un suspiro en aquella habitación la cual da a entender que Kagome ya se encuentra entre los brazos del chico, descansando en ellos después de aquel ritual que amos tuvieron en plena mañana

Inuyasha el cual se encuentra teniendo a la chica entre sus brazos, haciéndoles caricias en su hombre desnudo y parte espalda….todo para que ella pueda dormir un rato más.

En cambio Kagome mantiene su cabeza y parte de su pecho encima del pecho del chico disfrutando de aquellas caricias que le da…

Me gustaría quedarme todo el día así.- lo dice la chica la cual mantiene sus ojos marrones cerrados, mientras que su piel disfruta de aquellas caricias

A mi también, preciosa…-

¿¿Sabes Inuyasha?.-

mmmm... que tengo que saber.-

te amo…- levantando su rostro y todo para después depositar un beso en los labios del chico, dejando que sea paulatino y sincero…

Ambos chicos se encuentran en aquel beso disfrutando de sus labios sin ninguna restricción, dejando que aquel beso sea paulatino y con demasiada lentitud…

De un momento a otro la puerta se abre, dando paso aquella anciana que en la mañana demasiado temprano se oso a entrar a la habitación como lo dice el ojidorado

Mi niña… espero que ya este arreglada.- sin ver lo que hay en la cama tan solo recogiendo los platos del desayuno

Tanto como Inuyasha y Kagome solo se separan de aquel beso al escuchar aquella voz dentro de la habitación, eso dada una señal que su nana si aquella anciana se encontraba dentro de la habitación y ellos en ese estado, pero ¿Qué podían hacer ahora?... dejar que la nana los vea en aquel estado ¡hay no, eso si que era vergonzoso

Kagome solo se sienta en la cama tapando con la sabana y cobija su pecho mientras que aquel rubor de mejillas no desaparece, es que ver a su nana en la habitación no era algo que tenia planeado y menos en aquella situación

Inuyasha solo se sienta en la cama recargándose al igual que Kagome su espalda en las almohadas y la pared, mientras que la sabana y cobija cubren sus pies al igual que su cintura

Inuyasha solo fuñe su ceño dejando a entender que la interrupción de aquella anciana empezaba a molestarle demasiado, ¿no podía el estar solo con su Kagome, sin interrupciones, ¿eso era tan imposible, en la embarcación todos sus tripulantes y aquel lobo apestoso, en su casa Kikio y Hobo, y ahora esa anciana… ¡Oh Kami! ¿Cuando tendría la privacidad necesaria con su Kagome?

Niña tu baño ya esta listo y espero que bajes arreglada para la cena de esta noche.- lo dice la anciana sin ver aquella escena que hay en la cama

S-siiii nana…. Pero va haber invitados?.-

Si mi niña, esta noche llega Kagura y va traer consigo varias personas importantes… espero que estén listos ambos para la cena.- retirándose del lugar

Ambos chicos solo escuchar el click de la puerta dando a entender que ya esta cerrada y aquella anciana ya ha salido de la habitación

Kagome solo se cubre mas su pecho sin dejar ser evidente aquella desnudez, claro que sus mejillas se encuentran de un tono rosado por lo que acaba de suceder, es que ver a su nana y en aquel estado pues como ya lo había dicho no era algo que tuviera en mente o que viera que ella ya se había entregado al chico que esta a su lado.

Inuyasha solo se relaja al ver a la chica de aquel rosado mas sus mejillas y ver como aquellos ojos marrones se encuentran con aquel brillo especial y a la vez demostrando vergüenza más si observa que la chica muerde su labio inferior

-.-

Ahg! Por que diablos tarda tanto Kagome.- lo dice el chico paseándose de un lugar a otro en el pasillo, desde hace horas que la chica esta adentro de su habitación y con el pretexto "hay Inuyasha voy a arreglarme esperare" si aquella espera si que se estaba haciendo demasiada larga

Joven Inuyasha, mi niña me dice que su ropa ya esta lista en la otra habitación.- lo dice la anciana la cual apenas esta saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si – si desea yo lo conduzco.- caminado por el pasillo

Inuyasha solo da su último vistazo hacia la puerta donde detrás de ella se encuentra la habitación de la chica y todo para que suspire y siga aquella anciana

-.-

Ahg! Parezco un pingüino.- lo dice el chico al verse en el espejo que se encuentra enfrente de el

Inuyasha el cual se encuentra en una de las amplias habitaciones de aquella mansión, y todo para que se cambie aquel traje de gala el cual según el al verse en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo diga que es un pingüino

Me veo estupido.- viéndose de pies a cabeza, primero con aquel traje negro, el cual da entender que es algo costoso, la camisa blanca debajo de el saco y aquella corbata del mismo tono que el traje.

Si me viera Miroku seguro que se ríe de mi.- lo dice mientras fuñe el ceño dando a entender que se encuentra enojado – de seguro Kagome también se reiría de mi.-

Yo no opino lo mismo, pienso que estas demasiado atractivo.- el chico solo escucha aquellas palabras ocasionando que se de media vuelta para ver a la chica de sus sueños, si aquella joven de ojos marrones y piel blanca que no deja de verlo con aquella hermosa sonrisa

En cambio el ojidorado solo pierde su mirada en la figura de la chica la cual en aquella noche luce realmente hermosa, como si fuera una flor que acaba de abrir sin contar aquel exquisito perfume a jazmín que desprende

El ojidorado solo recorre con sus ojos ámbar aquella figura y la prenda, la cual esta utilizando en aquellos momentos, aquel vestido color azul marino como el cielo de aquella noche algunos detalles blancos dándole un mejor relieve a su cintura y su figura, haciéndola lucir mas mujer que antes.

Inuyasha solo siente que aquel traje empieza a darle calor como si sufriera de nuevo aquellos pequeños calorcitos, claro que sabia muy bien que significaban… pero gracias a Kami que Kagome también deseaba lo mismo que el en aquellos momentos, pero y ahora no podía tomarla y llevarse de un golpe a la cama que esta a lado de ellos… seria excitante pero y los invitados o si alguien los llegara a interrumpir como ya es costumbre, aparte si fuera todo el caso eso, tendría que volver a esperar a la chica otras par de horas para que se arreglara de nuevo

Inuyasha que sucede?.- se lo pregunta la chica la cual no deja de ver como el ojidorado no le pierde ningún detalle de su vestido y aquello le hace sonrojar demasiado.

He!.- despertando de aquellos pensamientos – no me sucede nada Kagome.- yendo hacia ella – ven vamos a la cena.-

Bien vamos, pero ¿enserio que no te sucede nada?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar notando la extrañeza en los ojos del chico.

No imagines cosas Kagome, claro que no me sucede nada.- enlazando su mano en la mano de la chica

Bien vamos a la cena.- abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir con el chico, claro que este solo siente aquel cosquilleo en su estomago, hace tiempo que no lo sentía… bueno si con Kagome pero en este tiempo ya era muy raro que lo sintiera y aquel nerviosismo.

Kagome solo siente cuando se para en seco y eso es por que el chico que tiene enlazadas sus manos no esta caminando, de un momento a otro solo siente como unos labios se encuentran sobre los suyos y sus pies caminan hacia atrás para descansar su espalda en la pared del pasillo.

Su boca empieza ha abrirse lentamente dando paso a la lengua del hanyou, el cual solo se pega mas al cuerpo de la chica, de aquella joven, de su mujer.

Un suspiro sale de los labios de la chica dejando que las manos de Inuyasha arruguen su vestido subiéndolo un poco y todo para que quede arriba del muslo.

El chico se separa de la chica y todo por la falta de aire que se hace presente en aquellos momentos… solo para ver los ojos de la chica los cuales se encuentran cerrados su respiración algo agitada y el maquillaje de sus labios ha desaparecido.

Kagome abre sus ojos para ver aquel ámbar, después para contemplar aquellos labios que la besaron con desesperación manchados de maquillaje rojo, que ella misma se pinto sus labios y todo para pintar al chico de forma graciosa ante el inesperado beso.

Inu…ya…sha.- lo susurra mientras que su respiración se vuelve algo pautada.

Sshhh.- sellando los labios de la chica con su dedo índice dándole entender que ese momento no hubieran palabras.

Kagome solo cierra sus ojos dejando que el chico la vuelva a besar con aquella desesperación y acercando sus cuerpos demasiado y todo para que un gruñido ahogado se escuche por parte del chico.

-.-

Agh! Se sentía un tonto asi, esperando a la chica… después de aquellos besos en el pasillo, pensó que todo iba bien pero no contaba que la maldita fiesta no tardaba en empezar y Kagome tuvo que retirarse a darse un retoque mas y todo por el maquillaje que le quito de los labios a la chica.

Se sentía como el más tonto de los tontos o el pero de los casos como pingüino con aquel estupido traje… ¿que era una fiesta de disfraces, bueno de todos modos, todo tenia su recompensa con Kagome a su lado nada importaba en aquellos momentos.

El chico en el pasillo de nuevo esperando a la joven caminado de un lado a otro y todo por sus malditos impulsos de besarla a cada momento, bueno eso era algo inevitable… pero ya se había artado de esperarla tanto.

Joven.- puede escuchar una voz que lo llama

Inuyasha solo se gira para ver a aquella chica la cual no la reconoce y todo por aquella mascara que trae consigo, aunque el olor se le hace algo familiar pero no sabe de donde.

Me habla a mi?.- lo pregunta con algo de inseguridad, es que ver a esa chica ahí no le da buena espina, mas sin reconocer ese olor que proviene de ella

Me han avisado que la fiesta esta por comenzar, y bueno quisiera que me acompañara.- dándole una sonrisa

Lo siento pero estoy esperando a mi prometida.-

Oh! No pensé que estuviera comprometido.-

Un silencio incomodo se hace presente entre aquellos jóvenes, por un lado esta el ojidorado el cual no sabe de quien se trata aquella chica, su perfume se le hace conocido pero algo en el hace que no este completamente seguro de quien es.

Puedo saber quien ese su prometida?.- lo pregunta la chica, la cual puede ver en los ojos del ojidorado aquella confusión.

He, si…. Es Kagome Higurashi.-

La chica solo fuñe el seño dando a entender que aquel nombre no le agrada para nada ¿pero por que aquella reacción, ¿es que acaso tiene algo que ver con Kagura?... bueno pero eso no importaba de todos modos el iba a proteger a Kagome de todo ser que quisiera lastimarla, por eso ella lo tenia a el, para protegerla y amarla.

-.-

Agh! Que estupido se veía, como un pingüino… todo mundo viéndolo, y para el colmo todos estos idiotas sin dejar de ver a su Kagome si, su Kagome… lo único reconfortante de todo eso es que ella no se separaba de él y la podía tener abrazada de la cintura.

Lo único que no entendía en todo eso fue aquella chica que se encontró en el pasillo, después de que el mismo le dijo que Kagome y el eran prometidos ella se retiro con la excusa mas tonta irse a retocar, pero el podía olfatear el enojo.

Que sucede Inuyasha?.-lo pregunta la chica que se encuentra entre los brazos de el

He?.- saliendo de sus pensamientos- no nada…-

No me mientas.- viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- se que me ocultas algo, dime que es.-

Hay como mentirle a Kagome, eso era imposible… pero como decirle que una chica desconocida le coqueteo, o ¿no, ¿como iba a saber eso, de todos modos era mejor dejar eso para otro momento, en aquellos instantes se encontraba mas molesto por la atención de aquellos bakas que muestran hacia su Kagome

No nada.- mostrándose indiferente ante las palabras de la chica

Ven por que no me acompañas al balcón.- tomando lo de las manos

Ambos chicos se retiran del lugar dándose paso entre la multitud del salón, Kagura ni sus señales, según lo que tiene entendió Kagome ella llegaría mas tarde antes de la cena formal, con algunos que otros invitados especiales… pero aquello no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ningún momento Kagura sintió afecto por ella y ella menos por ella, asi que por asi decirse eran desconocidas

Luces hermosa.- lo dice el chico el cual mantiene entre sus brazos a la pelinegra

Tú luces atractivo.- lo dice con aquel tono juguetón de siempre

Sabes que te amo verdad?.- se lo pregunta el ojidorado

Mmmm, a caso me estas insinuando que me amas?.- girándose y todo para que los brazos del chico queden alrededor de su cintura, sus ojos encontrándose uno al otro y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su Inuyasha

mmmm… no lo insinuó.- rozando sus labios con los labios de la chica- creo que estoy loco.- dejándose llevar por los roces de sus labios- por ti.- besando por fin a la chica, mientras que la atrae mas hacia su cuerpo y labios, dejando que el mundo, aquella gente que los rodea desaparezca convirtiéndose solo en ellos dos.

-.-

La sala principal llena de invitados, la mayor parte personas importantes de otros países y de la misma Inglaterra, aquella fiesta planeada por la famosa madrastra de la chica, Kagura, la cual a tales horas de la noche no ha aparecido y la razón son se sabe menos por la chica, la cual en aquellos momentos junto con otras parejas a su alrededor se encuentran embriagados bailando con aquella música romántica, para las parejas que hay alrededor…

bailando de una forma que la chica tiene sus brazos alrededor del joven, sus ojos enfocados en los ojos del joven, una distancia que es nula y los brazos de aquel apuesto joven enrollados en su cintura, y todo causando la envidia de las personas a su alrededor, mas la chicas que se encuentran celosas y furiosas de que Kagome, si aquella chica que nunca hizo caso a las peticiones de todos los solteros codiciados de Inglaterra y menos la del mas cotizado Akitoki Hoyo, y todo para verla con aquel apuesto joven que ni siquiera se sabe el nombre o mucho menos el apellido.

Desde lo alto de la enorme sala, si donde la pareja bajo, donde las escaleras dan a otro rumbo, se encuentra una mujer de cabellera negra, ojos rojos entre rosas, con un fuego como si eso diera señal de enojo al ver la escena enfrente de ella.

Una chica de cabello azabache con un vestido pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver aquella figura, su nívea piel, su perfecta cintura la cual esta siendo sujetada por unos fuertes brazos los cuales están cubiertos por un traje de pingüino elegante, dejando lucir al portador de el, demasiado guapo.

Los labios de la chica que se encuentra presenciando aquella escena se encuentran siendo mordidos por sus dientes mientras que solo murmura insultos sin darse entender claramente, su piel algo broncea pero no se compara a las de las demás chicas que hay a su alrededor, un vestido fino y demasiado elegante es el que adorna su figura que da a decir que ya es toda una mujer mas con aquellos treinta y seis años de edad, poca edad para su esposo y mucha edad para su hijastra

¿Pero como no estar molesta, si aquella chiquilla ha arruinado todos sus planes de ser rica, debía de hacer algo por separar a esa pequeña chiquilla de los brazos de aquel apuesto joven, pero alto donde había visto a ese chico, se le hacia demasiado familiar su cara y mas aquellos ojos miel, claro en esos momentos no podía verlos y todo por que se encuentran cerrados, por causa del beso que se esta dando con Kagome.

Debía de hacer algo rápido o sino la fortuna de Akitoki Hoyo se le iba de las manos, mas ahora que Onigumo le había hecho saber que su hija se iba a casar con ese joven, que ni siquiera clase y dinero tenia… solo era un pobretón, ella debía de casarse con Akitoki Hoyo, si con el cueste lo que el cueste, por eso ella se esforzó en que Hoyo fuera a buscarla y todo por darle su mano en matrimonio, pero todo le había salido mal, pero claro todo tenia su arreglo.

Que sucede Kagura?.- una voz se escucha de tras de ella

No sucede nada, tengo que encargarme de unas cosas.- lo dice demasiado decidida en separar aquella pareja

Recuerda que no nos queda mucho tiempo en reunir todo ese dinero, aparte me harías un gran favor si te deshicieras de ese Inuyasha Ikeda, que ya bastantes problemas me ha causado.-

Claro que si, sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas, pero lo que no entiendo es por que no le has dicho a tu hermano que estas aquí?.-

Para que arruinarle la sorpresa a mi querido hermano Onigumo, mas que han pasado 25 años sin vernos.-

-.-

Que sucede Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la chica

Nada Kagome, llevas preguntándome lo mismo más de una hora.-

Es que no me dices nada, solo estas ido, es como si ya no te importara.- lo dice cruzándose de brazos y a la ves dándole la espalda

Hay que iba hacer con Kagome, pero no podía decirle que en aquellos momentos desde que Kagura, ese tal madrastra de Kagome apareció no ha podido estar tranquilo mas con la presencia de la chica de hace unas horas atrás y ahora siente como si Naraku estuviera en el lugar.

Kagome.- llama a la chica pero esta no le hace caso, bueno aparte fue una buena idea que los dos salieran al jardín, por lo menos los demás no los estaban viendo

Uuuyyy pero que iba hacer con esta orgullosa y caprichosa, aunque debía de admitir que el era un terco, celoso, posesivo y demás sin remedio, por lo menos este enojo lo tenia ganado, nada que sus besos no pudieran arreglar

Inuyasha poco a poco se acerca a donde se encuentra la chica unos pocos pasos de ella, y todo para rodear con sus brazos la cintura de esta y pegar su pecho en la espalda de ella, mientras que da algunos besos en el cuello de ella.

Kagome la cual se encuentra enojada, demasiado molesta de que Inuyasha no le quiera decir lo que esta pasando, pero ahora se encuentra de nuevo entre sus brazos dejando el enojo a un lado y entregándose a aquellos besos en su cuello que tan solo la hacen desmayar

No te enojes, te prometo que no es nada grave.- lo dice el chico entre besos

Ahhh, como puedo enojarme contigo.- recibiendo los besos del ojidorado en su cuello

Sencillamente no puedes.- es lo único que dice y todo para después girar a la chica, y aprisionar sus labios con los suyos, disfrutando de aquel mangar que tanto le gusta.

Kagome solo rodea con sus brazos el cuello del ojidorado, dejando que el beso sea mas profundo

-.-

Damas y Caballeros, esta noche fue creada especialmente para anunciar el compromiso de dos personas importantes para mi, se que mi esposo no se encuentra en este momento con nosotros, pero el me ha hecho saber su aprobación de esta relación, mas al saber que su hija es feliz.- lo dice mientras sostiene entre sus manos una copa de cristal y su vista esta siendo dirigida a todos en la habitación

Quiero anunciarles el compromiso de Kagome Higurashi con Inuyasha Ikeda.-lo ultimo lo dice con algo de dificultad, claro ella misma quisiera anunciar el compromiso de Kagome con Hoyo el cual se encuentra presente entre la multitud, pero ella no podía contradecir las ordenes de Onigumo Higurashi mas si ella quería siendo la señora Higurashi.

Tanto como Kagome e Inuyasha se encuentran sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, más Kagome que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que Kagura aceptara su relación con Inuyasha y mucho menos anunciarla enfrente de casi toda la sociedad importante de Inglaterra y otros países.

Ven Kagome, hija.- lo dice Kagura la cual se encuentra en lo alto de las escaleras, viendo a todos los invitados que se encuentran sorprendidos por la declaración de ella misma

Kagome no sabe que hacer, la verdad aquella noticia le afecto demasiado o más bien le sorprendió, ella pensó que Kagura seria la primera en oponerse en su relación y obligarla a casarla con Hoyo, pero en estos momentos no estaba segura de aquello

La multitud se abre dejando en el centro a la pareja la cual se encuentra demasiado sorprendida por todo lo que esta sucediendo

Kagome, hija.- se vuelve a escuchar la voz de Kagura

En aquel momento solo Kaede se acerca hasta ellos viendo fijamente a la chica, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, demasiado bien para ser cierto

Kagome toma fuertemente la mano del chico entre la suya, con aquello sintiendo algo de seguridad en si misma y todo para que ambos avancen hacia donde se encuentra Kagura.

Damas y Caballeros, les presento a Kagome Higurashi e Inuyasha Ikeda, los cuales dentro de algunos dos meses será su boda, para después traer al nuevo miembro de la familia Higurashi.-después de aquellas palabras solo se escuchan aplausos y llantos de felicidad pospartes de las señoras que desde que Kagome era una bebé la conocían, solo para ahora convertirse en el testigo de que la chica se casa.

Bien vamos a festejar como se debe de ser.- lo dice Kagura con una sonrisa adornando sus labios

-.-

Sabes Kagome.- lo murmura el chico en el oído de la joven

Mmmm.- mientras que ven como la casa poco a poco se queda desolada, después de aquel grandioso banquete y el baile, la fiesta acabo pasadas de las dos

Quiero hacerte el amor.- lo dice el chico sin mas rodeos, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica se encuentra demasiado sonrojada.

Kagome solo se gira para ver aquellos ojos ámbar, los cuales parecen el cristal más puro antes visto, con un fuego en ellos…

La luz de la luna alumbrando desde lo alto del cielo, pero sus rayos pasan por los grandes ventanales de la mansión

Kagome posa sus labios en los labios del chico y todo para que este mismo la tome entre sus brazos y caminen por las grandes escaleras… para después entrar ala habitación de la chica torpemente…

-.-

Los preparativos de la boda ya están siendo organizados, desde el día del banquete y anuncio oficial del compromiso de ambos, se ha preparado todo con honor a ellos dos a la pareja del año por asi decirse.

Sango al igual que Miroku y algunos otros habían llegado desde una semana atrás, pero todos se encontraban hospedados en el barco, con el pretexto de no molestar a la pareja como lo habían hecho meses atrás en la embarcación.

El sol se encuentra en lo alto del cielo anunciando un hermoso y bello día, claro desde hace una semana no hay mas que lluvia y casi el cielo quería anunciar la nevada, claro dando a entender que Noviembre aquel mes se acerca dejando atrás el otoño para entrar al invierno.

Kagome la cual se encuentra en el centro de la sala del gran comedor, enseñando a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones pero más claros que los suyos, piel bronceada y una estatura un poco más alta que ella.

Kagome la cual se encuentra en medio de la sala junto con un joven de cabello envuelto al final en una coleta de pequeño tamaño, la vestimenta algo casual, ojos grises, piel bronceada pero no tanto y un poco mas grande en tamaño que la chica.

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran en la posición de un baile normal donde el chico pone su mano en la cintura de Kagome, y ella su mano en el hombro del chico al igual que bailando suavemente y todo para que la chica que esta sentada observe atentamente los pasos a seguir

Un, dos, tres, cuatro.- es lo que repite Kagome constantemente- uno, dos, tres, cuatro… aprendes demasiado rápido Miroku.- moviéndose a ritmo de la música

Gracias Kagome, pero me gustaría que Sanguito también practicara.- viendo a la chica que solo se sonroja por el comentario de el

Me parece una buena idea.- parándose al igual que Miroku

Ven Sango, ahora es tu turno.- separándose del chico, mientras deja el lado libre a la chica

Si Sanguito prometo no hacerte nada fuera de lo normal.-

Mas le vale pervertido, sino vera que su cabeza tendrá un chipote.-

Hay Sanguito me crees capaz de semejante cosa.-

Por supuesto que si.- yendo hacia donde se encuentran ambos

Kagome por su parte solo pone la música suave, mientras que ve como ambos chicos reencuentran en la posición y uno que otro pisotón se hace presente por parte de sango, según ella sin intención, pero al ver la mano de Miroku bajar mas de lo apropiado, auch! Venia un pisotón, jajaja que gracioso verlos a ambos asi.

Ahhh! Como le gustaría que Inuyasha en estos momentos estuviera con ella, desde la mañana temprano salio sin decirle nada y aquello le tenia demasiado preocupada, hace unos días el mismo ya no le decía nada de las salidas solo se desaparecía gran parte del día y como al atardecer regresaba sin decir nada, y aquello la tenia demasiado preocupada y triste.

Según Miroku nada de por que preocuparse, pero eso no la tenia tranquila, también la actitud de este, mas bien de seguro ya se había artado de ella, de seguro también se arrepintió de casarse y formar algo enserio con ella, claro el era un pirata que mas podía pedir, su vida llena de mujeres y libertad y a su lado solo era nada… nada

Hay por que de pronto le dolía la cabeza, se sentía tan cansada que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse sin tener conciencia de ello, solo podía escuchar un grito de Sango y la voz de Miroku llamándola pero todo se hacia cada ves mas borroso.

-.-

Ahg! Por que le dolía tanto la cabeza y este mareo, y donde se encontraba… a su cuarto, pero que hacia ahí, bah! Que importaba… alto pero desee cuando ella decía el Bah, de seguro convivir demasiado con Inuyasha le había afectado demasiado.

Kagome.- una voz se escucha a lado de ella

Mmmm…¿Sango?.- lo dice algo insegura

Si Kagome… ¿como te sientes?.-

Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ¿que paso?.- lo pregunta mientras que se incorpora en la cama

Te desmayaste, ya el medico vino y dice que después llama para decirnos lo que te sucedió, ahora solo descansa.- arropándola con una colcha

Si, creo que me hace falta.- cerrando sus ojos para después caer en un sueño profundo

Pobre de la señorita Kagome.- lo dice Miroku el cual se encuentra contemplándola dentro de la habitación

Si pobre de ella, Inuyasha ni sus señales… cuando mas lo necesita el tonto no esta con ella.- lo dice Sango demasiado molesta por la actitud que esta tomando Inuyasha hace unos días atrás

Sango, de seguro el tiene sus razones.- tratando de defender a su amigo, pero bien sabe que en esta ocasión es mejor no defenderlo si no perdería contra Sango

No creo que tenga razones, y si tiene debería de ser una muy buena, cuando llegue, me va a escuchar… de seguro se arrepiente de haber nacido, espero que aprenda a no dejar de nuevo a Kagome.- lo dice la chica demasiado molesta mientras que se retira de la habitación junto con un Miroku demasiado asustado por la reacción que vaya a tener Sango enfrente de su amigo.

-.-

Hasta que apareces!.- lo grita Sango en medio de la sala al ver al hanyou que va entrando sin importarle la hora que es, mas de las nueve de la noche

Bah! Mujer deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.-

Cállate Inuyasha, a mi no me importa que te este sucediendo, pero deberías de sentar cabeza no lo crees… tiene a una mujer que te ama demasiado sin importar lo que eres, que mas puedes pedir.- viendo al chico frente de ella- claro eso a ti que te importa que Kagome se muera si fuera necesario y tu muy bien gracias.-

¿Le sucedió algo a Kagome?.- lo dice con algo de temor, que tal si el por su imprudencia, le había sucedido algo a Kagome, sabia perfectamente que al dejarla sola podía estar en peligro mas ya que se ha enterado que Naraku anda en los alrededores.

Ahora si te importa Kagome ¿verdad?.-

No podía decirle nada a Sango solo agachar la cabeza, ciertamente ella tenia razón, hasta ahora le volvía a importar Kagome, pero que le sucedió estos días, por que se salía sin decir nada, no lo sabia solo… pensaba en salir desaparecer es como si su cerebro no funcionara como el quisiera.

Sango deja de regañarme de una maldita vez dime que le sucede a Kagome!.- arto de escuchar los reclamos de Sango

Miroku solo ve como aquellos dos casi, casi se están matando y el prefiere no meterse, conocía bien el carácter de su amigo y no era todo un Santo y Sango uuuyyy con ella demasiado cuidado asi que si se metía tendría problemas, era mejor escuchar la pelea a cierta distancia

Inu…ya…sha.-

Ambos chicos solo voltean a ver de donde proviene aquella voz, claro viendo bien como Kagome se encuentra en bajando las escaleras con algo de dificultad, y solo susurra el nombre del chico al ver que es lo que sucede entre Sango e Inuyasha

Kagome.- lo murmura el chico, dando un poco de pasas hacia ella, pero Sango se le adelanta yendo hacia la chica

Te encuentras bien Kagome.- lo pregunta la chica que solo la sostiene para después llevarla a su habitación

Que es lo que tiene Kagome, Miroku?.- lo dice el chico al ver que Sango se lleva a Kagome a la habitación y solo Miroku es el que se queda en la sala con el

Lo siento inuyasha, pero mi deber no es decírtelo… si te importa Kagome, cuida de ella.- lo dice mientras se levanta del asiento- Sango y yo nos retiramos, cuídala o si no a la otra donde la vas a encontrar va hacer diez metros bajo tierra.

Maldición, ¿por que nadie quería decirle lo que tenia Kagome, ¿que tanto había sido su descuido estos días?... Ahg! Eso lo tenia furioso, mas que Sango le reclamara y después ver a Kagome en ese estado pálida y casi sin fuerzas…

-.-

Ya se sentía mucho mejor, claro que solo tenia un poco de naucias, pero eso era pasajero ya era de día y según ella había tenido un sueño donde Inuyasha y Sango estaban discutiendo de el por que de su comportamiento, pero aquello era demasiado confuso

Bueno, bueno eso ya no importaba… ahora solo quería ver a Inuyasha, pero ¿Dónde se encontraba, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y el debería de estar en la habitación con ella, pero no esta

Kagome solo se levanta de la cama mientras que se pone sus pantuflas y sale de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hacia el recibidor buscando alguna señal de Inuyasha, desde anteayer que no le veía, y aquello le empezaba a doler en el alma

El teléfono empieza a sonar dando la señal de que ya ha sido contestado por una persona de la servidumbre

Señorita Kagome.- lo dice una chica la cual empieza ha caminar hacia ella

Si dime.-

La llama el doctor Totosai.-

He, si en un momento contesto.-

Kagome solo se encamina a tomar el teléfono que hay en la planta baja cerca de una fotografía de ella e Inuyasha que no hace mucho que se la toma, precisamente el día que Kagura anuncio su compromiso, la foto muestra una Kagome feliz en los brazos de Inuyasha, el cual la abraza desde la espalda y la mantiene fuertemente entre sus brazos… pero ahora todo era diferente… absolutamente todo

Bueno?.-

Ah! Señorita higurashi.-

Llámeme Kagome, por favor.-

Bueno Kagome, solo le llamo para darle los resultados de sus análisis.-

Asi, dígame cual es el resultado.- sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, después de todo si estaba enferma Inuyasha no estaría con ella, y mucho menos sana, asi que daba igual el caso

Muchas felicidades.-

He?... ¿por que?.-sin entender nada

Esta embarazada… muchas felicidades, creo que debe de estar feliz.-

He, había escuchado bien, ella embarazada… de Inuyasha, pero… este no era posible… ¿pero como, hay no, si se lo hubieran dicho la semana pasada estaría feliz, pero ahora no estaba segura si quisiera tener un hijo… aparte inuyasha parecía que, que no la quería, ya no la amaba como antes, como si todo se hubiera desvanecido entre ellos.

Una lagrima recorre su mejilla derecha, eso si que era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual quisiera despertar...

¿Kagome, ¿Kagome?.- la voz del medico se escucha por el articular

He, si gracias por la información.- colgando el teléfono

¿Y ahora que iba ha hacer, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Inuyasha, ¿Cómo, tal ves la dejaría ahora, se iría con esa tal Kikio, si de seguro la prefirió a ella… claro por ser mas bonita, madura y toda una mujer.

Solo se ve como Kagome se derrumba en el piso dejando sus piernas flexionadas, sus manos tapando su cara, mientras que el sollozo se hace presente, las lagrimas empiezan a brotan en sus ojos y el dolor de su corazón…

Kagome!.- una voz se escucha en el recibidor al ver a la chica llorando en el piso

En cambio Kagome no escucha aquella voz, ni los pasos que se acercan hacia ella, su mente se encuentra demasiado confundida, su corazón destrozado al igual que su alma, y todo tenia un nombre Inuyasha, si aquel hombre que la hace sufrir y a la vez sentirse tan amada.

Kagome, dime que te sucede.- lo dice al estar a su altura en cuclillas mientras que trata de abrazar a la chica, la cual solo llora

Kagome solo siente como unos fuertes y protectores brazos, la aprisionan sintiéndose segura, dejando que aquel dolor que sentía desaparezca, pero ¿Quién era el portador de aquellos brazos?

La pelinegra solo se separa de los brazos, para ver quien es, y lo logra descubrir viendo el ámbar en los ojos y el bronceado de la piel, sin contar aquella mirada de preocupación y a la vez tierna que refleja

Inu…ya…sha.- es lo único que murmura la chica

Kagome… dime que te sucede?.- viendo el marrón opaco de sus ojos

Yo…yo….- pero como decirle que esta embarazada

Que sucede, sabes que predescontar conmigo.-

Nada.- levantándose de los brazos del chico, mientras que corre a su habitación, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Inuyasha solo ve como Kagome sale corriendo, en aquel momento el iba entrando a la casa con una sorpresa para la chica, un peluche un poco grande, un peluche de perro, uno lindo que encontró esta mañana en una de las tiendas que visitaba.

Pero ahora el peluche se encuentra en el suelo, y todo desde que la chica salio corriendo lo tiro en su paso

Inuyasha solo se siente destrozado en ver asi a Kagome, en verla de aquella forma, tal débil, tan vulnerable y el no ha hecho nada al respecto por ayudarla, el mismo le había prometido protegerla y hacerla feliz, pero y ahora que podía hacer… solo la hacia sufrir, es que acaso era un tonto, bueno un tonto no era, era el mayor de ellos, al no valorar a Kagome

-.-

Podía escuchar el sollozo del llanto de la chica, podía sentir como su corazón se destrozaba al escuchar su llanto, desde afuera de la habitación solo podía saber que ella sufría por su culpa, si por su maldita cumpla, tal ves era ahora de despertar a la realidad y pensar que todo lo que vivió con Kagome solo fue un sueño hermoso

Empieza ha abrir la puerta lentamente para ver a la chica tumbada en la cama boca abajo, mientras que entre sollozos lo nombra a el, tal ves si quiere que el este a su lado, tal ves si lo ama y no lo ha dejado de amar.

El chico poco a poco se acerca donde se encuentra la joven cerrando la puerta tras si, dejando el peluche de aquel tamaño adorable en la cama detrás de el, mientras que se sienta al lado de ella, realmente esto le esta matando el alma, lo único que quería era probar de nuevo aquellos labios

K-Kagome… por favor, perdóname… perdóname, por ser tan idiota, perdóname por ser tonto.- 

Entiendo si quieres que me vaya, entiendo si quieres que ya no este a tu lado, entiendo si quieres casarte con otra persona, como ese tal Hobo.- lo dice el chico al no tener respuesta de la joven

Kagome solo deja el llanto a un lado, pero las lagrimas no cesan, levanta su rostro para ver el rostro del chico, el cual realmente no le esta mintiendo y mas al ver aquel ámbar opaco, como si tuviera tristeza, melancolía al verla en aquel estado

Yo…yo…- es lo único que dice la chica

Se que me he comportado como un idiota contigo, pero no se por que lo hago, tal ves tengo miedo de perderte… y lo mas chistoso es, que lo estoy logrando, estoy perdiéndote.-

Kagome solo se abalanza hacia el chico tumbándolo con ella en la cama, mientras que refugia su rostro en el pecho de este, mientras que llora, pero en este momento de felicidad, de felicidad que en verdad el si la quiera…

Inuyasha solo recibe a la chica entre sus brazos, claro que su equilibrio le falla y queda acostado con la chica encima de el

Te amo, Kagome… te amo demasiado.-

Kagome solo se sorprende ante aquellas palabras, ¿enserio no era broma que el estuviera diciéndole eso, ¿no era broma?... ¿enserio la amaba?

¿Es enserio?.- viéndolo a los ojos

Claro que si, te amo demasiado… que sin ti moriría.- rozando sus labios con los de ella

Kagome solo siente como las lagrimas vuelven a brotan de sus ojos, realmente se siente feliz por que Inuyasha, de nuevo este a su lado.

¿Sabes por que me muero, por probar?.- rozando ambos labios

Mmmm… no se.- cerrando sus ojos

Tus labios.- besando los labios de la chica

Kagome la cual se encuentra entre los brazos del chico, mientras que sus labios se vuelven a encontrar, la chica mueve su mano del pecho del chico llevándola hacia el cuello de este, pero en vez de eso se topa con algo suave y peludo.

Kagome sonríe al sentir aquello, la verdad no sabia que era pero podía jurar que era algo suave, en cambio el chico solo siente cuando Kagome empieza a sonreír y aquello le causa algo de extrañes

Ambos se separan de aquel beso, el ojidorado solo ve los ojos de la chica, que tiene ahora aquel brillo e inocencia en ellos.

¿Que sucede?.- pregunta algo extrañado, aparte de que no se puede levantar solo por que tiene el peso de la chica encima de el

¿Que es lo que tienes atrás de ti?.- lo pregunta con demasiada inocencia

Aaa esto.- estirando su mano hacia atrás de el

Pero cierra los ojos.- lo dice el chico

La pelinegra hace caso a la petición del chico, cierra sus ojos mientras que este safa con algo de dificultad la sorpresa para la chica

El chico se incorpora un poco, mientras que pasa la palma de su mano en la espalda de la chica y todo para acostarla, aprisionarla contra el colchón

Kagome trata de abrir sus ojos pero los labios del chico, aprisionan los suyos, dejándolo algo suave, primero despacio… demasiado dulce

La lengua del hanyou se aventura hacia los contornos de los labios de la chica, mientras que esta empieza ha abrir su boca dando paso a la lengua, dejando que cada rincón lo recorra… dejando que los suspiros se escuchen por la habitación

Cual es la sorpresa.- lo susurra la chica entre besos

Mmmm…- es lo que dice el chico para después besar el cuello de la chica

Inu…ya…sha.-

Esta alado de ti.- es lo único que se logra escuchar de los labios del chico, el cual solo se mantiene ocupado en el cuello y hombro de la chica para después seguirse con el recorrido

Inuyasha toma entre sus brazos a Kagome, sin dejar de besar su cuello mientras que la lleva a la cabecera de la cama, destendiendola y todo para meterse con ella debajo de las cobijas.

Inuyasha.- lo susurra la chica

Kagome, quiero preguntarte algo.-

¿Que sucede?.- sin entender al chico

¿Me amas?.- lo pregunta el chico con algo de inseguridad a la pregunta

Claro que si tontito.-

Crees que hoy pueda dormir contigo, quisiera hacerte el amor, pero… no quiero arruinar el momento.-

Inuyasha solo se levanta de la cama para quitarse la camisa, dejando ver aquel cuerpo musculoso… mientras que la chica solo ve el peluche, claro que le fascino mas que trae el perfume del chico

Bueno que tal si dormimos un poco.- lo dice el chico tan solo en aproximarse a la cama

P-pero, si apenas son las doce del día?.-

Bah, eso no importa… ven duerme conmigo... te necesito a mi lado.-

Pero solo un rato, después me acompañas a ver ropa si?.-

¿Ropa, ¿para que?.- besando la sien de la chica

Kagome la cual se mantiene entre los brazos del chico, su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de este mientras que el solo la mantiene fuertemente entre sus brazos, es como si lo demás desapareciera

Que tal si al rato te doy la sorpresa.-

Bien, pero ahora hay que dormir.- cerrando sus ojos

-.-

¿Nos vamos?.- lo pregunta la chica, la cual ya se encuentra lista solo en espera de Inuyasha, el cual todavía se encuentra dormido

Hay Kagome, tengo sueño… mejor ven a dormir.-

Hay Inuyasha… tu me prometiste salir, ya son las ocho, hemos dormido todo el día.- cruzando sus brazos y con una mueca de disgusto

Hay… pero como me convences.- levantándose de la cama- solo por que tú me lo pides.-

Kagome solo sonríe mientras que una grandiosa idea se le ocurre, tal ves podría pedir la cena al cuarto y tener una velada con Inuyasha… aparte después le diría del bebe… mientras tanto disfrutar de su noche…

Inuyasha.- levantándose de la cama y todo para ir hacia el

Sabes.- dando una que otra caricia en el pecho del chico- creo que tienes razón, deberíamos de aprovechar la noche.- rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico- solo nosotros que dices?.-

Mmmm… ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo, después de todo lo que hice?.- rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica

Mmmm… no importa, yo te amo… aparte solo fueron unos días.-

Hay Kagome me siento tan mal contigo, la verdad quisiera… haberte dicho todo desde el principio.-

¿Decirme que?.-

Que Naraku esta buscándome… es por eso que he salido, no quiero ponerte en peligro.-

Eres un tonto Inuyasha… yo nunca voy a estar en peligro, siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.-

Pero… ¿me perdonas?.- lo pregunta el chico antes de que bueno siguiera con lo que viene

Claro que si, y si no hacemos el amor ahora… tendré que castigarte.- sonriendo ampliamente

Inuyasha solo besa los labios de la chica, mientras que la toma entre sus brazos, para después llevarla a la cama y ahí dejarla con delicadeza y todo para continuar lo que viene… unirse en cuerpo y alma

-.-

Inuyasha… apúrate.- lo dice Kagome, la cual se encuentra retocándose enfrente del espejo, claro después de aquella noche que paso a lado de Inuyasha, se sentía renovada

Ya voy Kagome, crees que es fácil utilizar estos pantalones ajustados.- lo grita mientras que se encuentra en el baño cambiándose

Hay pareces niño chiquito… te espero abajo.- saliendo de la habitación

-.-

Nana voy a salir con Inuyasha.-

Mi niña, la señora Kagura la esta buscando, dice que vaya a la sala común.-

Si nana.- bajando las enormes escaleras

Kagome la cual tiene un vestido de color verde agua, como aquellas mareas que son únicas en el caribe… aquel vestido que deja ver algo de sencillez y su perfecta figura

Que sucede Kagura.- lo dice la chica entrando a la sala

Que te sucede niña…arruinado mis planes, crees que casándote con ese pirata de quinta piensas hacer algo productivo, yo misma se lo advertí a el, pero veo que no me hizo caso, ya que esta de nuevo contigo.- lo dice mientras se levanta del asiento para caminar hasta donde se encuentra Kagome

Tu fuiste la que hizo que Inuyasha se alejara de mi?.-

Claro, todo era que tomara una droga, la cual le hace obedecer lo que uno reordena.- sonriendo abiertamente

Te odio!.- lo grita la chica

Solo se escucha un fuerte golpe, y todo para ver a Kagome en el piso, con una mejilla roja, y aquello solo quiere decir que Kagura fue capaz de darle una cachetada

Escúchame bien niña… tu te vas a casar con Akitoki Hoyo… asi que ve olvidando a tu adorado Inuyasha.-

No eso nunca!.- se levanta del suelo- tendrá que matarme.-

Alrededor de ellas ni una sola alma, es como si la casa estuviera vacía de un momento a otro, Kagura en medio de la sala al igual que Kagome, que se encuentra con un golpe en su mejilla

Tu, no vas hacer que pierda mi fortuna.- lo dice Kagura demasiado molesta por el atrevimiento de retarla

Solo soy eso, dinero… una cosa que puede vender al mejor postor.- sabiendo perfectamente que sus palabras con ciertas- pues déjeme decirle que voy a darle un hijo a Inuyasha.- si aquello era un golpe bajo para Kagura, asi nadie quisiera casarse con ella

Que!.- no lo podía creer Kagome se había entregado a ese pirata sin haberse caso, y ahora ella embarazada, tal ves Hoyo ya no quería casarse con ella.- no, no, no… tendrás que abortar, tu vas abortar… no puedes tenerlo.- tomando una navaja de la mesa que hay a su lado

Que piensa hacer?.- lo pregunta la chica con demasiado miedo de lo que pusiera hacer su madrastra la conocía bien y era capas de matarla si era necesario

Solo digamos que planeo ayudarte a abortar.-

No, no, mi bebe no.- retrocediendo unos pasos hacia tras

No se atreva a tocarla!.- una voz se escucha en la entrada de la sala

No puedes detenerme, ella no puede tener un hijo de un bastardo como tu.-

Inuyasha no lo entendía, ¿Kagome embarazada?… ¿ella estaba embarazada, pero… ¿Por qué ella no le dijo nada?

Kagome… es cierto?.-

Si, Inuyasha es cierto… pensaba decirte hoy.- tratando de ir hacia el pero Kagura solo le impide el paso

Suéltela!... si no, no me hago responsable de lo que le pase.-

Jajajajaja, ¿un piraducho piensa amenazarme?.-

De un momento a otro solo se ve cuando Kagura aprovecha la distracción de Kagome y se abalanza a ella…

Kagome!.- lo grita una chica que apenas llega

Inuyasha!.- lo grita el joven de alado

En aquella escena solo se ve a Kagura con el brazo extendido mientras que la navaja se encuentra enterrada en uno de los dos cuerpos, tal ves el de Kagome o el de Inuyasha, aquel ojidorado que al ver las intenciones de la madrastra trata de salvar a Kagome y a su pequeño, ¿pero tal ves aya llegado a tiempo? o ¿no?

**Continuará!**

**Perdón por el retrazo la verdad, creo que fue un mes, pero un mes que estuve súper apurada del tingo al tango, aparte con demasiada flojera para escribir… pero ahora si aquí esta, esta parte, espero que la disfruten…solo quiero recordarles que ya quedan muy poco para el final**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me han insistido mucho en que continué mi fic, me alegra muchísimo!**

**Y de nuevo mil disculpas por el atrasó**

**Por cierto quiero desearles a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD… ojala que se la hayan pasado de mil maravillas…**

**No les digo el feliz año nuevo, por que planeo acabar esta historia antes… nn!**

**Aaa quiero darles este cap a esta dedicada o dedicado a todas las personas que cumplen este mes de Diciembre al igual que yo… y en especial a las personas que lo cumplen el mero 24, igual que su escritora, recuerden que vivir la vida es lo máximo!**

"**_Es mejor soñar que vivir la cruel realidad, es mejor la fantasía que la vida entera"_**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	22. Naraku

**Capitulo XXII.- Naraku**

Kagome… te encuentras bien?.- lo dice la chica de cabellera castaña, la cual se encuentra a lado de ella

¿Sango?.- lo susurra mientras que abre sus ojos lentamente, enfocándolos al techo

si Kagome… como te sientes?.-

¿Qué sucedió?.- llevándose la mano a la frente –me duele la cabeza.-

te desmayaste.- lo dice la chica sin mas rodeos

¿Cómo?.- lo pregunta… ¿por que? no puede recordar lo que sucedió

Ahg, por que le dolía la cabeza de esa forma… pero alto ¿donde se encontraba Inuyasha?

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la chica… y solo para que las palabras lleguen a su mente

_Suéltela!... si no, no me hago responsable de lo que le pase.-_

_Jajajajaja, ¿un piraducho piensa amenazarme?.-_

Eso fue lo único que recordaba, de ahí encuera todo se le hacia oscuro… no sabia bien lo que había pasado entre Kagura e Inuyasha… tal ves Inuyasha si este herido… hay no, si le pasara algo ella moriría simplemente

Sango… e ¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta, mientras se trata de incorporar

Tranquila Kagome… el esta a tu lado.-

Si ya se había percatado de que algo o alguien la estuviera deteniendo, no podía incorporarse, ni mucho menos salir de la cama… pero su sorpresa fue cuando noto que un brazo del chico esta alrededor de su cintura

Inu…ya…sha?.- trata de llamarlo, pero pareciera que esta profundamente dormido

Tranquila Kagome… no es de preocuparse, solo necesita reposo.-

Que sucedió?.- viendo el rostro del chico que se encuentra a su lado

Cuando llegamos nosotros, ya estaba Kagura apuñalando a Inuyasha en el abdomen.- lo empieza a narrar Sango

Kagome!.- lo grita una chica que apenas llega

Inuyasha!.- lo grita el joven de alado

Mi niña!... hay no dios, por favor que no les suceda nada malo.- lo dice la anciana que se encuentra alado de ambos chicos.

Idiota!... por que te metes en asuntos que no son tuyos.-lo dice Kagura separándose de ambos chicos y todo para dejar ver una herida en el abdomen del joven, sangrando pero no lo suficiente para desangrándose

Kagome es mi mujer… yo la voy a proteger.- tomando entre sus brazos a la chica que se encuentra desvaneciéndose

Me encargare de ustedes dos.- saliendo de la habitación, claro sin antes arrojar aquella navaja llena de sangre hacia la pared… quedando encajada en ella

Inuyasha!.- lo grita Sango, la cual corre hacia donde se encuentra la pareja- ¿te encuentras bien?.- lo pregunta Sango al ver señal desangre en el suelo

Si… hay que llevar a Kagome a la habitación.- levantando a la chica entre sus brazos

Pero… tú estas herido.- lo dice Miroku al percatarse de la herida hecha por la navaja

Eso no importa ahora… voy a llevar a Kagome a la habitación.- saliendo de la sala y todo para subir las escaleras con algo de firmeza a pesar de aquella herida

Puede traer gasas, agua y unas vendas.- lo dice Sango, la cual automáticamente se dirige a la habitación a lado de Miroku, mientras que Kaede va por los utensilios

La puerta de la habitación se habré para dejar pasar a un hanyou con una chica entre sus brazos, mientras que la deposita suavemente en la cama… mientras que la tapa para que no tenga algo de frió, tendría que cuidarla bien mas ahora que sabe que ella esta esperando un bebe de el

Inuyasha… hay que curarte esa herida.- ya dentro de la habitación

Bah, deja eso Sango yo soy fuerte.-

No trates de hacerte el valiente, no importa que seas un hanyou o un mitad de lo que quieras… debes de cuidarla antes de que se te infecte.- avanzando hacia el con un trozo de tela

No quiero.- viendo a la chica que se encuentra dormida en la amplia cama

Hazlo por Kagome… a ella no le gustaría verte asi.- viendo como aquello le llega en el corazón- se espantaría al ver tanta sangre, es solo cosa de limpiarla.-

Bien… pero mujer hazlo rápido.- quitándose la blusa para que la curación sea rápida

Miroku solo ve como Sango empieza a limpiar la herida hecha por la navaja, por lo menos no se veía tan profunda, ni tan peligrosa como fuera a dar a un órgano vital, por lo menos estaba fuera de peligro, bueno eso suponía el

Auch!...cuidado.- moviéndose un poco en la cama

No seas llorón Inuyasha, estate quieto para que te vende… puedes despertar a Kagome.- pasando la ultima venda alrededor de la cintura del chico

Listo ya termine.- separándose del chico para dejar el vendaje a un lado, bueno lo que había sobrado

Ya era hora.-

Inuyasha solo empieza a sentir uno que otro movimiento en la cama y aquello solo ocasiona que voltea a ver a Kagome, dándose cuenta de que ella esta apunto de despertarse

Kagome… es mejor que la dejemos descansar.- lo menciona Miroku desde la puerta que observa todo

Si creo que si.- lo apoya sango

Quiero hablar con ustedes.- lo dice el chico que solo se acerca hacia la cabecera donde el rostro de la chica trata de despertar, es como si tuviera una pesadilla o algo por el estilo

Miroku como Sango solo observan como Inuyasha posa sus labios en los labios de la chica dándole un suave beso… claro que también como ella inconcientemente le corresponde… es como si sus labios estuvieran moviéndose tan suave, a la ves tan paulatino

Un suspiro se escucha por parte de la chica al romper aquel suave beso… sus ojos se mantienen cerrados y su respiración antes agitada ahora paulatina y tranquila.

Veo que sabes como tranquilizar a Kagome.- lo dice Miroku con cierto sentido de las palabras

Pervertido.- sin dejar de tener su respiración encima de la chica… bueno es que aquel beso había sido lleno de paz, amor y a la vez excitante

Inu…ya…sha.- lo susurra la chica entre sueños, claro después de aquel beso quien no iba a mencionar el nombre del chico

Duerme preciosa.- lo surra el chico claro sin antes besar los labios de la chica, para después dejarla en la cama y retirarse con sus amigos al pasillo ha hablar

Y bien de que quieres hablar amigo?.- lo menciona miroku al ver la cara de preocupación que trae este

Naraku… el esta aquí.-

¿Que?... no puede ser, pero…¿Cómo?.- lo dice sango son entender el por que de el este en esas tierras

No lo se, pero se que me esta buscando… temo que pueda venir y… que Kagome este en peligro, no puedo arriesgarla.- sabiendo bien que ahora con aquella criatura en camino todo se complicaría, mas si Naraku se entera tendría una ventaja sobre el

¿Y bien?... ¿que podemos hacer nosotros?.-

Por el momento… tenemos que estar alerta, creo que Kagome estará mas segura en la embarcación con todos nosotros.-

¿Pero crees que ella se oponga?.- lo pregunta Sango

No lo creo, es por su bien… conozco a Naraku y el primer lugar en donde piensa atacar seria aquí, y no pienso exponer a Kagome ni mucho menos ahora.-

Perfecto, entonces ¿cuando regresar amigo?.-

Mañana al atardecer… Miroku encárgate de las cosas en el barco, tu Sango tendrás que ayudar a Kagome con sus cosas… es solo para que vea que es lo que quiere en el barco.-

Perfecto amigo, cuenta conmigo en el barco.-

¿A que hora tendré que regresar… para ver las cosas?.-

Dentro de tres hora ¿te parece?.-

Si.-

Bien Sanguito vamos a ponernos al corriente, que el capitán regrese no se hace todos los días.-

Hay tu solo quieres mujeres y saquen.- lo menciona demasiado molesta, claro solo para ver como avanzan los dos por las escaleras dejando a su capitán afuera de la habitación

Bah, ese par solo lo volvían loco… pero bueno los conocía desde la infancia más a ese pervertido, después de unos años llego Sango, pero cosas que no cambiaran con los años entre ellos dos.

Kagome… debes de cuidar la herida de Inuyasha.- lo dice Sango la cual todavía se encuentra sentada a lado de ella, claro después de narrarle lo que sucedió después de su desmayo

Si Sango… yo me are cargo de este cabeza hueca.-

¿A quien le dices cabeza hueca?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado que lo único que hace es abrazar mas a la chica que mantiene entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha veo que estas despierto.- lo menciona Sango

Si Sango, gracias por cuidar de Kagome.-

No es nada Inuyasha… aparte tengo que cuidar también de mi futuro sobrino.- recordando que la chica se encuentra esperando un bebe, que tal ves es la alegría necesaria en el barco y en la vida de todos los tripulantes

¿Cómo te sientes?.- lo pregunta el chico

Bien… solo fue el desmayo.-

Chicos los dejo, mañana temprano regreso con algunos ayudar a recoger las cosas.- saliendo de la habitación

De nuevo gracias Sango.-

Solo se ve como Sango cierra la puerta dejando de nuevo aquella privacidad entre la pareja

Oye pequeña… ¿por que no me habías dicho de tu embarazo?.- viendo fijamente a los ojos marrones de la chica

B-bueno yo…- realmente se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para decir algo, bueno es que tener a Inuyasha viéndola y ella acostada, aparte de recordar aquel beso que le dio cuando se encontraba dormida… pues la ponía nerviosa

-.-

Buenos días preciosa.- besando en los labios a la chica- buenos días pequeño.- hablándole a la pequeña pancita que sale del vientre de la madre

Hay Inuyasha apenas tengo tres meses.-lo dice la chica que se levanta de la cama dando a enseñar aquella pancita

No importa, el bebe tiene que ser sano y fuerte… hay que alimentarse Kagome.- extendiéndole un plato de la misma ración que la de el, lleno de fruta

Si entiendo eso Inuyasha, pero no crees que… ¿estas exagerando?.-

Para nada, Sango preparo especialmente tu comida.- extendiéndole el plato- aparte hay que alimentarnos por dos.-

Kagome solo ríe, por el comentario del chico… bueno ya hace dos meses que se salio de la casa, claro que seguían en Inglaterra, pero ya no en su mansión, su padre había regresado y aquello le hacia feliz, pero inuyasha no la dejaba regresar y todo por temor de Naraku…

¿De que te ríes?.- lo pregunta el chico al ver aquella risita y una sonrisa en los labios de la chica

Bueno… es que suena gracioso el que digas tú que tienes que alimentarte por dos.-

Bah, si tu tienes que comer por dos, ¿Por qué yo no?.- sonriendo ampliamente, mientras se acerca hacia donde encuentra de pie la chica, tomando el plato de fruta entre sus manos, depositándolo en el mueble de atrás- sabes que te amo… ¿verdad?.- rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de la chica, aunque con aquella pancita va desapareciendo poco a poco

mmmm… no lo se.- enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del hanyou

Te amo Kagome… me has hecho demasiado feliz.- besando los labios de la chica

-.-

Sango…¿y Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico, claro desde que llegaron a la embarcación se ha esmerado demasiado cuidando de la chica, casi… casi obligándola a quedarse en el camarote acostada…

Aaa esta preparando la comida.- mientras barre la popa

Ahg! Ustedes no me ayudan en nada.- dirigiéndose a dirección a la cocina

Solo esta embarazada Inuyasha.- lo murmura la chica mientras que encoje sus hombros al ver la reacción de capitán

-.-

Kagome!.- empujando las puertas de la cocina

Que sucede Inuyasha.- lo dice mientras se encuentra enfrente de una hoya, preparando la sopa del día

¿Por qué no estas en cama?.-

Inuyasha.- dándose la vuelta, solo para verlo a los ojos, en su mano derecha una pala y su otra mano en su cintura… su pancita cubierta por aquel delantal que esta utilizando pero sin perder en cuenta su embarazo

Las mejillas del hanyou toman un tono rosado… y todo fue ocasionado al ver a la chica en aquel estado, de pie… con el delantal cubriendo su cuerpo, pero resaltando aquella pancita, sus delgadas piernas resaltando aquel bronce que tomaron después de estar unos días en el Caribe, bueno tenia que ir a anunciar a todos que tomaran un descanso y de paso a anunciar que su Kagome esta esperando a su bebe… claro que aquella noticia dio un gran banquete en honor del capitán y la nueva familia

¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?.- al notar el rosado de sus mejillas

¿he?.- saliendo de sus pensamientos, bueno que aquel rubor no desaparece

Inuyasha, ¿enserio estas bien?.- sonriendo ampliamente… es que ver al hanyou con aquel rosado era realmente chistoso, solo en algunas ocasiones ella podría ponerlo asi… con las mejillas rosadas y nervioso… pero si se trataba de el, ella siempre era la que se ponía en aquel estado sin hacer caso en que lugar estaban, en la cama, en la habitación, en la calle, en la mansión, en cualquier lugar

En cambio Inuyasha tenia fija su mirada en aquellos labios carnosos de la chica, solo podía verlos moverse sin escuchar bien sus palabras, solo ver su nombre en ellos… el ojidorado solo siente aquellos cosquilleos en el estoma como si se trataran de mariposas revoloteando dentro de el, el sonrojado de sus mejillas… recordaba cuando sintió estas sensaciones por primera ves… y todo fue cuando la chica lo beso, si aquel primer beso que tuvieron en su habitación, claro que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no se hacia notar por lo oscuro de la noche

De seguro se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Kagome, pero lo mas raro era que cada ves a su lado sentía nueva sensaciones o le traían de nuevo las mismas, no importaba cuantas veces hicieran el amor el siempre sentía todo diferente como si fuera la primera ves de el

Recordar las curvas de la chica, aquella cintura perfecta, sus piernas bien formadas, sus pechos bien proporcionados, su piel suave como la misma nieve, sus labios carnosos y llenos de sabor como el mas exquisito manjar antes probado, su aroma, aquel aroma a flores… su pelo sedoso y suave… todo en ella simplemente perfecto

Inu…ya…sha.- susurra la chica ya enfrente de el, viéndolo fijamente

Inuyasha solo retrocede un paso, pero ¿Cuándo fue que Kagome llego tan cerca de el?... definitivamente juntarse con Miroku ya lo estaba dañando… volviéndose un pervertido, soñando despierto con el cuerpo de Kagome… debía de sacar todo pensamiento sobre aquello… bueno desde hace mas de un mes que no tenia ni un tipo de relación sexual con Kagome, después de todo no quería dañar al pequeño

Kagome solo cruza sus brazos, dejando que sus pechos resalten un poco, mientras que su rostro se muestra algo molesto, bueno ¿que se creía Inuyasha que podía estar asi de callado enfrente de ella? o ¿que?

El ojidorado regresa a la realidad solo para toparse ahora con otra pose distinta de la chica, sus brazos cruzados dejando resaltar aquellos perfectos senos, su rostro enojado pero haciéndola lucir hermosa

Eres un inmaduro.- lo dice la chica para después darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del hanyou, bueno por lo menos con su silencio ocasiono que Kagome se enojara, hace tiempo que no la había visto asi enojada y haciendo sus pucheros como hace tiempo atrás

La pelinegra solo siente cuando unos brazos la rodean desde su espalda para posarse en su vientre ya en desarrollo.

No soy un inmaduró Kagome.- susurrándolo en su oído- son un loco.- besando el cuello de ella- por ti.- girándola con cuidado mientras que aprisiona sus labios con los suyos dejando que el compás de ellos los lleve

-.-

Naraku.- lo dice un hombre de casi la misma edad que el… que esta enfrente de el, con unas facciones casi iguales

Que sorpresa hermanito, nunca pensé encontrarte en esta casa.- caminado de un lado a otro por el extenso jardín

Que es lo que quieres Naraku.-

Quiero a Inuyasha… yo se que tu hija esta con el, hacemos un trato yo dejo a tu pequeña Kagome… en cambio de Inuyasha.-viendo fijamente a su hermano

No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome.-

Jajajajaja, eso es una amenaza.- cruzando sus brazos- me crees capas de maltratar a mi sobrina?.-

Onigumo el padre de Kagome solo mira fijamente a su hermano, aquel hermano que pensó que con los años y la vida que llevaba ya había muerto, pero su sorpresa fue al verlo en su casa y enfrente de el como hace veinte cinco años atrás, cuando ambos trabajaban en el mismo equipo

Hermano… ¿que te parece una reunión familiar?.- lo dice Naraku con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, claro sus planes eran otros

No, eso ni loco… te conozco Naraku y tu quieres sacar ventaja a todo.- sabiendo bien los planes de su hermano no es vano había estado con el desde muy chico

Jajajajaja… tendrás que hacerlo hermanito… o si no tu adorada hija Kagome estará en peligro, aparte nadie a salido herido en una reunión familiar p ¿si?.- sabiendo perfectamente que su plan esta por comenzar, aparte Kagura lo había ayudado mucho… claro casándose con el ingenuo de su hermano

-.-

Inuyasha!.- lo grita ya estando ella en la borda- uuuyyy a donde se metió.- lo dice para si misma mientras busca a su joven capitán

Kagome… no te preocupes, el me dijo que después vendría.- lo menciona Sango al ver a la chica demasiada apurada por encontrarlo

Uuuyyy por que nunca me dice a donde va.- ya molesta por la constante desaparición de Inuyasha… sabia que estaba planeando algo Sango hace unos días atrás ya le había dicho que era una sorpresa para ella… pero se moría de ganas por saber que era.

Tranquila Kagome… mejor vamos a pasear por ahí.- tratando de que la chica no se desespera, sabiendo bien que su estado no era bueno las preocupaciones, tristezas y decepciones… bueno eso pensaba ella, pero creo que Inuyasha no pensaba de la misma forma

Bueno Sango, que te parece si vamos al centro comercial a ver ropita para el bebe.- entusiasmada con la idea de ver ropa para el pequeño o pequeña

Bien deja y dejo esto y nos vamos.-

Si.-

-.-

Kagome.- llamando a la chica que se encuentra viendo aquel suetercito de bebe

Dime Sango.- volteándose pero con un conjunto en sus manos- no te parece hermoso.- enseñándole la ropita que tiene entre sus manos

Si es hermoso.- viendo la ropa- ¿sabes que va hacer Kagome?... me refiero a si niño o niña.-

No lo se.- viendo los zapatitos que se encuentran en la vitrina- yo quiero que sea niña… Inuyasha dice que es mejor un niño, bueno dice que primero el niño y después la niña.-

Ah, como te envió Kagome… tu ya vas hacer mamá.- viendo la ropita

Hay Sango… tu también puedes ser mamá, es solo que le des el si a Miroku.- yendo hacia la chica

He?...que cosas dices.- sonrojándose

Tú amas a Miroku…. Y el también te ama a ti.-

Eso no es cierto.- desviando la mirada, mientras que sus mejillas se encuentran en un tono rosado y sus ojos con aquel brillo de una enamorada

Claro que si, yo me he dado cuenta como te mira, tu eres especial para el… tal ves con otras sea diferente… pero contigo, es especial.- lo dice Kagome… bueno con la idea que con aquellas palabras Sango le pueda dar por lo menos una oportunidad aquel descabellado hentai que en el fondo ama demasiado a Sango

Pero…- tratando de decir algo

Pero nada, solo dale una oportunidad a el.- interrumpiendo a la chica

-.-

¿A donde diablos se habían metido?.- lo dice un hanyou demasiado alterado por la desaparición de Kagome

Hay… fui a comprar ropita.- enseñándole las bolsas

Me tenias preocupado.- lo dice sin dejar pasar el enojo

Dejame decirte algo inuyasha…tu te habías ido, habías dejado aquí sola a Kagome… ella también estaba preocupada, pero claro si el señor se desaparece nadie puede reclamar, asi que ahórrate tus reclamos.- lo dice Sango ya fastidiada de la manera de reclamación del chico

Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha solo se quedan con la boca abierta de todo lo que dijo Sango, sabían muy bien que ella tenia un genio del por cual cuidarse… pero que estuviera enojada en esos momentos no era algo común.

Ven Sango vamos a ver la ropita a la recamara.- lo dice solo por ver la tensión en el ambiente, aparte sabia muy bien por que era el enojo de Sango… tal ves aya sido por aquella chica que cuando llegaron iba bajando a tierra firme

Ambas chicas se retiraron del lugar, dejando a un confuso y molesto hanyou, un herido y confuso Miroku y todo por el comportamiento de Sango

-.-

¿Se puede saber por que saliste?.- lo dice el chico al ya poder entrar a la recamara

Kagome por su parte no le dirige la palabra a Inuyasha, después de todo lo estaba buscando por que su padre le envió una carta de que mañana habría una cena familiar para presentar a un tío que acaba de llegar a Inglaterra

¿Estas molesta?.- preguntando, al ver que la chica lo le contesta

No, creo que no podría estar molesta… si estoy buscando a alguien, para decirle que mañana tenemos que ir a una cena... no Inuyasha como estaría molesta.- lo dice sarcásticamente mientras que se mete a la cama

Ahhh… era eso, se encontraba molesta por que el no estuvo con ella… bueno aparte ya era el momento perfecto para darle la sorpresa, sabría que si se tardaba mas seria aniquilado por aquellas salidas

-.-

Kagome, puedes apurarte!... tu papa nos va a colgar si te sigues tardando.- ya listo para salir aquella dichosa cena familiar

Hay no seas dramático.-

Bah! Mujeres.- se dice a asi mismo

-.-

Hija que bueno que llegaron.- recibiendo a su única hija entre sus brazos- pensé que no iban a venir.-

Discúlpanos papá es solo que se nos hizo tarde.-

Bueno hija, pasa al comedor ahí esta solo la familia… es una fiesta privada.- dejando que la chica pase- ya lo que estas pensando… mujeres, bueno asi era su madre.- viendo al chico que solo le dice que si con la mirada para alcanzar a Kagome

Inuyasha avanza hacia donde se fue la chica, por lo menos recodaba bien el camino hacia el comedor principal…

Onigumo en cambio solo cambia su semblante, tal ves no se atreva a darle a Naraku… lo que el quiere, si tal ves el quiera a Inuyasha… pero la felicidad de Kagome estaba en riesgo y no permitiría que ella fuera infeliz

Tal ves Naraku se abstenga a su plan, pero lo que no entendía el ¿por que tanto rencor contra Inuyasha, tal ves algo le habrá hecho… recordando que Inuyasha es un pirata al igual que el lo fue hace alguna vez

Pero ahora todo era distinto Naraku, su hermano estaba en Inglaterra y aquello no era una alegría que embargaría en aquellos momentos, tal ves si fueran otras circunstancias podría ser que si

Todos se encuentran en el comedor principal, Kagome luciendo uno de los vestidos sencillos ya que por su embarazo ya no podría lucir por un tiempo aquellos otros vestidos, aparte asi se veía hermosa como se lo dijo Inuyasha antes de salir

En cambio inuyasha con un pantalón negro y una camisa el mismo color, claro que dejaba a ver aquella figura de todo un hombre, sus fuertes brazos, su abdomen de lavadero como algunas doncellas dirían y un pecho fijamente hecho a la medida de las manos de Kagome

Vaya, vaya, vaya.- se escucha aquella voz mientras que unos aplausos lo siguen

Todos en el comedor solo buscan de donde proviene la dichosa voz que solo dice "vaya, vaya", al igual que los aplausos

Una sombra aparece desde lo oscuro de la sala dando paso a un joven de edad media, como unos cuarenta y cinco años, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con el mismo color del pantalón, un sombrero de pirata como si aquel fuera el capitán de su tripulación, en medio del sombrero la señal de la calavera y aquello dejo a sombrados a todos mas a un joven que sabe perfectamente de quien se trata

Naraku.- lo susurra el chico, pero aquello lo logran escuchar todos

Veo que me recuerdas… mi estimado Inuyasha Ikeda.- sonriendo ampliamente

¿Que es lo que quieres imbecil?.- poniéndose enfrente de la chica de ojos marrones

Hay joven Inuyasha me ofende.- riéndose de el- solo vengo a conocer a mi sobrina, y a desearles una feliz vida.-

¿Sobrina?.- lo dice el ojidorado sin entender de que demonios habla aquel cretino

Si mi estimado Inuyasha… Kagome hija, yo soy tu tío.- lo dice sin mas rodeos

Kagome no puede creer lo que esta escuchando, acaso era cierto ¿que naraku era su tío?... no, no, no… eso no podía ser cierto, no ¿como su familia estaría emparentada con el?

P-Papá.- es lo único que dice la joven, solo para ver al hombre que sabe que explicaría todas sus dudas

Es cierto hija… Naraku es tu tío, es mi hermano.- agachando la cabeza

Bueno hermanito ahora de cumplir tu trato.- sonriendo ampliamente mientras que unos hombres entran a la casa, entre ellos un joven de cabello negro sujetado a una trenza y un uniforme que bien es recordado…

Bankotsu.- lo susurra Kagome

Oh! Querida Kagome… me recuerdas es un halago.-

Si te atreves a tocarla pienso matarte.- lo dice de una manera desafiante el ojidorado

Vayan por nuestro amigo Inuyasha.- lo ordena Naraku

Espera!.- lo grita el padre de la chica

Que sucede hermano… no me dijiste tu que la vida de Inuyasha por la de tu hija.-

Eso era, claro aquel maldito lo quería a el… solo a el, después de todo no culpaba al padre de Kagome… el lo único que quería era proteger a Kagome de aquel infeliz, por lo menos el parentesco no le importaba a el para hacerle algo a si a su sobrina

Déjalo Naraku… no puedes hacerle esto a tu sobrina.-

Jajajajaja… no te pongas dramático hermano, ella no es mi sobrina, tu no eres mi hermano, lo dejaste de ser desde el día que te enamoraste de esa, desde el día que ella te eligió a ti y no a mi, desde el día que nos dejaste.- mostrando toda su furia

Aaa eso era lo que te tenia molesto, te molestaba la idea que Sasuki me hubiera elegido a mi y no a ti, te molesto la idea que yo fuera feliz, que tuviera el amor de una fabulosa mujer.- enfrentando a su hermano

Jajajaja… eso es lo que tu piensas hermanito pero aquel resentimiento que tuve ya lo supere, ahora solo es odio hacia ti.-

Vayan por Inuyasha!.- lo ordena Naraku

Bankotsu incluyendo unos cuantos mas se acercas hacia donde se encuentra Kagome e Inuyasha, claro que el hanyou no podía salir de ahí, Kagome estaba con el y era mejor que lo atraparan que en poner en riesgo a lo único que tenia en esta vida

Veo que eres astuto mi estimado Inuyasha.- viendo como lo atrapan sin ninguna objeción sus tropas-claro nunca dejarías que mi sobrina saliera herida.-

Maldito.-

Gracias por el halago.-

Kagome en cambio todo lo veía, no sabia que hacer… también se encontraba acorralada con bankotsu al frente no podía hacer mucho, menos ahora con aquel estado

Deja a Kagome fuera de esto, tu me quieres a mi.-

Hay se me había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle, pero creo que es mejor hacerte sufrir con la perdida de tu adorada Kagome y tu bebe en camino, no lo crees mi estimado Inuyasha.- acercándose hacia la joven

No te atrevas a tocarla maldito.- tratándose de zafra de aquellos idiotas que lo tienen agarrado

Oh, ahora el gran Inuyasha planea hacerme algo.- deteniéndose enfrente de Kagome- eres hermosa sobrina, ahora entiendo el por que del enamoramiento de Inuyasha.- tomándola por el mentón y todo para examinarla

Suéltala… no te atrevas a tocarla Naraku.- lo dice Onigumo ya con una arma en su mano, una espada… recordando que los piratas suelen arreglar aquellos conflictos con duelos

Asi que mi hermanito, quiere retarme a un duelo.- acercándose hacia su hermano mientras desenfunda su espada- te recuerdo que antes eras mejor, pero con los años he mejorado mucho.-

De un momento a otro todos en la habitación solo podían ver como aquellos dos hombres que se decían ser hermanos de sangre ahora se encuentran peleando entre espadas, la batalla demasiada reñida, no se puede definir cual de los dos será el vencedor y cual morirá en todo el caso

Una hija viendo aquella batalla realmente asustada de que su padre pueda salir herido no quería perderlo, no quería perder lo único que le quedaba al igual que a Inuyasha, no quería perderlos, ahora que era feliz con los dos hombres que ama a su lado… solo para que después venga su dichoso tío y se los arrebate

Una de las espadas se ve volar hacia donde se encuentra el hanyou, mientras que todos siguen viendo la batalla que refleja a un Naraku realmente de pie con su espada en la mano, en cambio su hermano, onigumo en el suelo sin arma alguna y un hilo de sangre en su boca

Papá!.- lo grita Kagome, sin poder moverse

Hay que escena tan más conmovedora hermano, tu hija pidiendo por ti.-

Acaba conmigo de una vez.-

¿Y terminar la diversión tan rápido?.- sonriendo ampliamente- mejor me deshago de tu hija, asi Inuyasha y tu sufren… no lo crees.- acercándose hacia donde se encuentra Kagome con su espada en mano

Fue un gusto conocerte sobrina.- mientras que hace su brazo hacia atrás y lo mueve hacia delante e incrustar la espada en algo… todo es prueba de la sangre que escurre por la espada, el rostro contraído de Kagome y el grito de inuyasha aclamando el nombre de su mujer

Kagome!.- tratando de ver si ella se encuentra bien, no podía saberlo menos si Naraku se oponía a su vista, lo único que veía era la sangre que salía por los pies de aquel engreído

-.-

¿Cómo te siente Kagome?.-lo pregunta Sango

Mmmm… ¿donde estoy?.- llevándose su mano a su cabeza, es como si se hubiera pegado

En el barco.- lo dice Sango, ya un poco más tranquila al saber que ya recupero la conciencia

¿Inuyasha?.- sentándose en la cama, mientras que mira a todos lados- ¿Sango?.- viendo la cara triste de la chica

l-lo siento Kagome.- viéndola a los ojos- se lo llevaron… Naraku.-

no, eso no es cierto… el no se fue, no se lo llevaron.- derramando lagrimas, entonces todo lo que recordaba no era un sueño era cierto… lo sabia

Kagome!.- volvió a insistir el chico

Veo que mi hermanito prefirió sacrificarse en ves de su hija.- retirando la espada, dejando que el cuerpo de Onigumo cayera al suelo junto con Kagome que trata de detener la hemorragia

Papá!...no puedes irte… no puedes dejarme.- derramando lagrimas

l-lo siento hija.- brotando un hijo de sangre de su boca- cuida de mi nieto… y-yo te amo.- acariciando la mejilla de su hija, antes de caer muerto

no!.- se escucha por toda la mansión, aquel grito de Kagome… dando a entender que su padre ha muerto

El ojidorado se safa de sus opresores tan solo para ir corriendo a lado de Kagome que se encuentra destrozada, más que su padre ha muerto entre sus brazos y todo por culpa de aquel maldito

Tranquila Kagome.- abrazando a la chica entre sus brazos, dejando que ella solo llore en su pecho, dándole protección a su destrozado corazón

Eres un infeliz.- lo dice el hanyou con demasiada rabia

Jajajaja… bueno por lo menos debe de agradecerme que ahora esta con su adorada Sasuki.-

Grrrr.- abrazando fuertemente a Kagome, claro sin lastimar al pequeño

Tranquilo mi estimado Inuyasha, para ti hay otra muerte… pero primero hay que divertirse.- guardando su espada

Que demonios quieres de mi!.-

Te quiero a ti... debes de acompañarme o sino tu Kagome estará en peligro.- dándose la vuelta

Tenia que ir con el… no podría exponer a Kagome antes aquel mal nacido, no podía era mejor que el mismo arreglara las cosas antes de que ella saliera lastimada, su bebe y ella eran lo único que tenían en esta vida y no podía perderlo, no podía estar de nuevo en aquella soledad oscura y negra

Bien ire contigo, pero Kagome no la toques.-

Que listo eres mi estimado Inuyasha… bien tienes unos minutos para despedirte de mi sobrina.- saliendo del lugar

K-Kagome.- con la voz algo quebrada

La pelinegra solo se despega un poco del pecho del chico, para ver aquellos ojos ámbar, pero ahora algo opacos con melancolía en ellos

Volveré.- es lo único que dice el chico, para después aprisionar los labios de Kagome con los suyos, le partía el alma dejar, abandonarla… mas irse con aquel bastardo… pero no podía arriesgarla, tendría que irse y tal ves nunca mas volver

Te amo Kagome, te amo.- entre besos

Yo también te amo Inuyasha.-

El ojidorado solo lleva una mano al cuello de la chica hundiendo mas aquel beso, disfrutando ta ves de la ultima ves que lo vuelva a probar, recordando el sabor de ellos, sabia perfectamente que su vida estaba en las manos de aquel demonio, tal ves nunca mas volvería a ver a su Kagome y su pequeño.

Inuyasha inclina a la chica, para dejarla en el piso mientras que la sigue besando, claro solo para presionar un poco su garganta y dejarla inconciente… por lo menos dormida ella no lo iba a seguir, la conocía y lo iba hacer y eso era lo que menos quería el

Podía recordarlo tonto, tonto, tonto inuyasha… por que siempre tenia que protegerla… ella pudo haberse ido con el, pero no, la dejo… la abandono

Sango solo podía escuchar el llanto desde afuera de la habitación, todo esto era demasiado para ella y para todos, saber que el capitán fue raptado por aquel miserable era un golpe duro para todos.

Miroku junto con otros se habían ido en busca de el, claro en un barco mas pequeño, según ellos para no ser descubiertos y poder rescatarlo fácilmente

Ahora… ¿Qué iba hacer ella sin Inuyasha?... sin su padre, sin ellos dos… que podía hacer… su corazón al igual que su alma estaban destrozadas.

-.-

Niña debes de levantarte… llevas dos semanas encerradas, desde que llegaste no has querido hacer algo.- lo dice Kaede al ver aquel estado en el que se encuentra su pequeña nieta- Sango esta esperándote.- lo dice para ver si tiene alguna ración, sabe bien que la muerte de su padre y la ida de Inuyasha la tenían asi

Hay Sango haber si tu puedes hacer algo.- al darse por vencida del estado de su nieta, es que verla asi en la cama llorando todo el día, o durmiendo y todo por el cansancio de llorar

Veré que puedo hacer.- viendo como Kaede se retira de la habitación

Kagome debes de ser fuerte… a Inuyasha no le gustaría verte asi y mucho menos a tu padre.-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que por lo menos la chica levantara la cabeza viendo las ojeras enormes que tiene

I-Inuyasha.- lo murmura la chica

No debe de tardar en llegar… yo lo se Miroku fue por el junto con otros, ellos no volverían si cu capitán.- sonriendo ampliamente, por lo menos haber si eso le daban ánimos a la chica

Sango podía ver como Kagome sonreía un poco, por lo menos ella sabia que eran cierto las palabras de Sango, Miroku y los demás no volverían sin el… ella lo esperaría sin importar el tiempo que tarde

Por que no comes un poco.- extendiéndole el plato de fruta… por lo menos el vientre de Kagome seguía creciendo, no tardaba en tener tres meses

-.-

JA! Todo salía como el plan… Naraku se había desecho de su fastidioso esposo, si Onigumo… pero lo único malo era que ese tonto había dejado toda su herencia hacia Kagome… pero ella podría arreglarlo todo, casando a Kagome la herencia pasaba a Hoyo y aquello le convenía bastante

Ahora solo faltaba el pequeño detalle que ella quisiera casarse con el, desde hace un mes que Inuyasha había desaparecido ni sus señales, aquello por lo menos indicaba una buena señal por lo menos para ella, el estaría ya muerto… solo faltaba que Naraku mandara a uno de sus hombres a confirmarlo

-.-

No te desanimes Kagome… ya se que ha pasado un mes, pero tal ves estén en camino, tampoco miroku ha regresado.- mostrando en su cara algo de tristeza

Sango yo que van a regresar.- dándole ánimos a su amiga, sabia perfectamente ella ama Miroku como ella a Inuyasha

Si… tendremos fe.-

-.-

Mi niña la buscan en el recibidor.- lo dice Kaede al ver a Kagome, si aquella niña que crió desde que ella nació, la vio en el vientre de su madre… se convertía en una mamá hermosa, con sus cinco meses de embarazo

¿Quien es nana?.-

No lo se, es una muchacha.-

Ven Sango vamos a ver… después seguimos con esta chambrita.- levantándose de la mecedora en la que ambas estaban

Se ve mas animada verdad.- lo dice Kaede a Sango pero en secreto sin que su nieta se enterara de aquello

Si… creo que estos tres meses sin Inuyasha, no le están afectando mucho… tiene en esperanza de volverlo a ver.-

-.-

Una muchacha quería verla que raro, nunca antes recibía visitas de desconocidos… desde hace unos meses Hoyo venia a visitarla seguido, claro que ella solo le decía como amigos, pero el no perdía las esperanzas en ella

Kagome va bajando las escaleras aquellas enormes que dan hacia el recibidor, claro viendo a una joven de figura toda desarrollada, cabello negro hasta la cintura, de espalda casi no podía ver bien de quien se trataba

Ya estando detrás de ella se atreve a decir- disculpe.- pero al ver que la chica se da la vuelta solo se siente algo pálida al saber que es Kikio

Veo que me recuerdas Kagome.- sonriendo ampliamente

¿q-que haces aquí?.- tratando de no caerse, una pulsada en el vientre y casi se caía

Vengo a darte dos terribles noticias.- caminado alrededor de ella

¿Asi, ¿Cuáles?.- tratando se ser indiferente ante Kikio

Primero que nada dejame decirte… lo excitante que es Inuyasha en la cama… nunca antes lo hubiera imaginado es todo una bestia en ella.- tratando se que sus palabras dañaran a la chica- es tan apasionado cuando hace el amor.-

Eso que tiene que ver.- tratando de que sus palabras no la hieran tanto, pero aquello es imposible imaginarse a Inuyasha y Kikio haciendo el amor la desgarraba en el alma

A pero que torpe soy, estuve con el antes de que bueno… muriera.-

¿he?...no eso era mentira Inuyasha muerto, no eso era mentira… no era cierto, el no podía estar cierto… el mismo le dijo que iba a volver…

n-no es cierto… mientes.- derramando algunas lagrimas

Si no me crees podrías preguntarle a ellos.- señalando hacia la entrada de la casa, donde aparecen Miroku y algunos mas… si eran ellos, eran los mismos que fueron a buscar a inuyasha

¿e-es cierto?... ¿Inuyasha esta m-muerto?.- sollozando

L-Lo siento Kagome… lo encontramos, pero lo perdimos.- agachando la mirada

No, eso no es cierto… el mismo me dijo que iba a volver a mi lado… es, es mentira!... es mentira.- tirándose al suelo, sus rodillas flexionadas y su rostro cubierto por sus manos

Sango junto con Kaede se encuentran bajando las escaleras, pero al ver a Kikio, Miroku, Kagome y los demás sabían que algo malo sucedía mas por la presencia de aquella arpía, ella la conocía bien y no venia para dar los buenos días

M-Miroku.- lo murmura Sango

S-Sango lo siento.-

Oh! No… eso no era cierto, no podía… Inuyasha no podía estar muerto, no el era un hanyou, no podía estar loco, tenia resistencia, no podía… Kagome

Hoyo entraba por la puerta principal, al ver a toda esa gente se asusto si algo malo sucedía, si algo malo le sucedía a Kagome, solo corre a la entrada para ver a Kagome arrodillada en el piso llorando

Kagome!.- lo grita para después ir hasta donde ella se encuentra

Kagura sale de la biblioteca al ver todo el escándalo que hay en el recibidor y todo para encontrar a varias personas desconocidas en el, en medio de todos ellos Kagome llorando en los brazos de Hoyo, bueno aquel era un buen comienzo para entablar la relación de ellos dos.

Ah! Kagome antes de irme tengo que decirte… que tu pequeño va a tener un hermanito.-

Todo mundo a su alrededor solo mantiene tu cara de sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Kikio, aunque había un detalle viéndola bien ella parecía tener dos meses de embarazo se podía ver su vientre algo desarrollado

No es cierto!.- lo grita Kagome que esta siendo abrazada por Hoyo

No, no, no eso no era cierto… ella no podía estar esperando un hijo de Inuyasha, no… Inuyasha no pudo haberle hecho eso… no, no

Ahora estaba sola, Inuyasha muerto y ella donde quedaba… no estaba sola… sola, sin nadie en el mundo

En cambio Hoyo solo abraza a Kagome dándole seguridad y apoyo, ahora era su oportunidad para estar con Kagome

Kagome… se que no es el mejor momento.- susurrándole en el odio, mientras que la escucha llorar.- pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado… por favor.- abrazándola fuertemente-¿quieres casarte conmigo?.-

No sabia que hacer… la verdad todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido, primero la muerte de su padre, después la muerte de inuyasha y ahora la confesión de Kikio… no tenia nada en el mundo… pero su bebe no podía quedar desamparado, necesitaba un papa alguien que lo apoyara y Hoyo era el indicado

s-si.- lo dice sin más rodeos, pero llorando al saber que ya todo para ella, la felicidad esta perdida… por lo menos su hijo, aquel pequeño tendría el amor de ella y de un padre… que seria Hoyo

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta la penúltima parte de esta fic… se que esta demasiado triste mas por la muerte de dos personas en especial la de Inuyasha, si ya se hay personas que me quieren colgar, pero cuélguenme después del final ¿no?.**

**Bueno que puedo decirles que muchas gracias a las personas que me han apoyado en el fic, aunque no dejen rw… pero por favor, quisiera saber que opinan de este cap!**

**Bueno se despide**

**Fesabi**


	23. Siete Mares

**Capitulo XXIII.- Siete Mares**

_Ya ha pasado un semana desde que me llego aquella cruel noticia, claro de Kikio no he sabido nada, no he querido… me duele tanto en el alma que tu y ella… no, no puedo decirlo es demasiado para mi, para este pobre corazón._

_Necesito irme quiero irme a tu lado, y nunca volver… se aquella familia feliz que una ves soñamos._

_P-pero que puedo decir, me castiga la vida al desobedecer a Kagura… o tal ves a soñar con algo que solo era eso un dulce sueño que tarde o temprano tenia que despertar, que tarde o temprano tenia que volver a esta cruel realidad…_

_Puedo sentir como mis ojos se llenan de nuevo de lágrimas, esta semana no he hecho más que llorar, llorar por ti Inuyasha, por ti, llorar por que es la única forma en la que puedo desahogar este maldito dolor…_

_P-perdóname mi casándome con Hoyo te hago algún mal, pero no puedo dejar a nuestro pequeño desamparado, el sabrá que tu eres y siempre serás su padre…_

_De todos modos fuerzas ya no me quedaban para seguir luchando contra Kagura, de imponerme a su mandato, se perfectamente que casándome con hoyo toda mi herencia que es detenida y todo por las leyes de Inglaterra, malditas leyes, si me caso aquella herencia pasa a mis manos y la de mi esposo._

_Oh! Inuyasha te extraño demasiado… te extraño no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti._

_Dentro de tres semanas me caso con Hoyo como quisiera que tu llegaras me tomaras entre tus brazos y nos fuéramos, al caribe aquella pequeña isla donde fuimos felices por una semana…_

_¿Felicidad? Ahora se me hace una ironía, yo viví feliz, pero y ahora… he caído desde el cielo hasta el infierno, he caído de aquel hermoso lugar aun lugar lleno de mentiras, odio y no amor._

_¿Sabes Inuyasha? me encuentro aquí sentada en el balcón de mi habitación, viendo a las estrellas por lo menos se que con ellas puedo platicar como lo estoy haciendo ahora, tal ves me estas viendo desde aya_

_Estoy harta de llorar de sentir todo este dolor en mi corazón, de sentirme asi tan infeliz, es que mi vida era tuya… yo te amo y siempre te amarare Inuyasha… siempre_

_Me resulta un tanto peligroso_

_  
__K-Kagome.- escucho como alguien lo murmura, volteo a ver quien es y me encuentro que es Sango, trayéndome algo para cenar_

_Sango.- lo susurro débilmente _

_Kagome debes de ser fuerte a Inuyasha no le gustaría verte asi.- me lo dice ya de frente de mi, se que quiere darme ánimos… pero ¿como puedo estar feliz si una mitad de mi vida se fue con el, si estoy destrozada por dentro_

_Me lanzo a los brazos de Sango, tengo tanto miedo, miedo de que mi vida no pueda seguir son el… como quisiera que el mismo me llevara a donde estuviera, me tuviera con el… lo extrañaba y aquello le dolía, le dolía saber que sin el ella no era algo solo una mitad de la Kagome Higurashi_

_llévame contigo a donde vayas_

_Mi cabeza me duele demasiado, abro mis ojos y se que me encuentro dentro de mi habitación y en mi cama…pero ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí, tal ves Sango me trajo hasta la cama…_

_Un día mas sin Inuyasha sin el, fuera de su alcance, extrañando sus caricias, sus besos, sus labios, sus manos delineando su cuerpo, sus te amo, sus enojos, mas sus celos… y extrañando con toda su alma su ser… su Inuyasha_

_Pero tenia que resignarse seguir adelante aunque su corazón se aya destrozado, y se encuentre en mil pedazos ella seguiría sin importar lo que pasara… sin importar si ella misma tendría que luchar sola con aquel fruto de su amor, su bebé_

_Yo sin ti ya no puedo vivir._

_¿Por qué todo mundo estaba emocionado con su boda, ella no se casaba con Inuyasha, se casaba con Hoyo… Akitoki Hoyo, aquel joven que supuso salvarla de las garras del pirata, aquel joven que con el paso de los años no se dio por vencido, aunque ella ya estuviera embarazada y fuera la mujer de otro, el mismo seguía con aquel amor que le profesaba_

_Kagome niña debes de descansar, ya mañana es tu ultimo día y después te casas.- me lo dice mi nana, se que ella quiere que sea feliz, y se lo agradezco… agradezco que ella estuviera conmigo toda esta vida, agradezco que ella me aya permitido estar con Inuyasha._

_Otra vez Inuyasha de nuevo en mis pensamiento y mi corazón, que puedo hacer lo amo, y lo seguiré amando aunque me muera amándolo, tal ves en la siguiente vida podremos ser felices, tal ves en la otra vida si formemos la familia que tanto queríamos… por la cual soñamos_

_De nuevo la noche vuelve a caer en Inglaterra, todo se vuelve oscuro sin luna, es como si la luna y las estrelleras entendieran el dolor que siente mi corazón, este dolor que me quema, este dolor que me mata poco a poco, peor que una enfermedad mortal, que me desgarra el alma y me deja sin vida._

_llevame contigo a donde vayas_

_Kagome niña.-¡! Veo entrar a Kaede con Sango y algunas personas mas, no espera son mucamas si bueno eso creo yo_

_¿Qué sucede nana?.- sin entender lo que pasa_

_hoy! Es el día! Niña.- tratando de hacerme parar de la cama_

_¿día?... de que hablar.- sin comprender las cosas_

_Hay no sabia de que hablaba su nana, lo único que quería era volver a la cama y dormir, seguir soñando, seguir con aquel dulce sueño._

_Había soñado que ella estaba en la isla con Inuyasha y su pequeño, en la pequeña casa de el… felices como una familia, el bebe fuerte como su padre, los mismos ojos, pero el pelo de ella azabache… bueno asi ella lo recordaba… era un sueño lindo, después de todo con soñar no ganas ni pierdes nada._

_Si Kagome, hoy es el día.- escucho la voz de Sango repetir lo mismo, ¿el día,¿ para que, hay no entendía nada de lo que le hablaban_

_Kagome no me digas que olvidaste tu boda.- me lo dice Kaede con un poco de decepción y desilusión_

_Oh! Mi boda.- lo susurro, era cierto hoy me casaba y se me había olvidado… que tonta soy, mi propia boda se me había olvidado._

_Bueno hija vamos a prepararte, para que luzcas hermosa, aunque estés embarazada.- conduciéndome al baño- primero que nada un buen baño, que te relaje.- la veo preparándomelo- después te arreglaremos y lucirás hermosa ¿verdad Sango?.- veo como ve a Sango que ella asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa entre sus labios- aparte una mujer embarazada luce más hermosa que lo de lo normal.-_

_He si.- es lo único que puedo decir, me siento noqueada como si de pronto me bajaran de la nube a la realidad pero sin aviso._

_Solo suspiro al verme en el espejo, debo de admitir que me veo bien, y la pancita me sienta bien… pero mis ánimos no andan muy bien que digamos, después del todo hoy me caso y se supone que debe ser el día mas feliz de mi vida, bueno eso dicen las que se casan, pero yo no siento algo por Hoyo que pueda definir como amor, tal ves gratitud y un cariño de amigos nada mas eso._

_Llevo un vestido blanco, sencillo claro siempre me han gustado asi, sencillos, yo no les veo el caso a esos elegantes y lleno de cosas que ni siquiera puedes caminar, pero por lo menos con el gusto del vestido me respetaron…_

_Tiene dos tirante los cuales se sostienen en mis hombros, entallado dejando ver mi vientre bien formado ya tengo seis meses y mi bebe se sigue desarrollando eso me da gusto y es lo único que me pone feliz._

_En la parte inferior del vestido esta la abertura desde el muslo y llega en forma diagonal hasta la pierna izquierda, supongo que para esta hora todos ya están en la iglesia_

_Kagura había arreglado todo lo de la boda, con su excusa, es el momento de hacerle la boda a mi hija, si claro… eso solo le había dicho enfrente de todos, claro como iba a quedar en ridículo enfrente de toda la sociedad._

_Niña ya es hora.-_

_Ya lose nana.- saliendo de la habitación de todos modos, mi vida ya estaba arruinada, sin Inuyasha no había caso de seguir feliz, solo por este pequeño que llevo en el vientre._

_Llévame contigo a donde vayas_

_Todos a mi alrededor se me quedan mirando, veo a mis amigas, Ayume llorando, es demasiado sentimental aparte ella me ha apoyado muchísimo con la muerte de Inuyasha y papá_

_Ari y Yuca yo se que Yuca esta triste por que soy yo la que se casa con Hoyo, yo se que ella lo ama, pero fue tanta su insistencia que me casara con el que la verdad me lastima, yo se que es sufrir por amor._

_Todos los invitados toman sus asientos, la misa esta por empezar… voy entrando a la iglesia la canción de nupcias empieza a sonar… Miroku me lleva de la mano, este momento debería recompartirlo con mi padre, pero… el ya no esta a mi lado._

_Tranquila Kagome.- me lo dice Miroku mientras avanzamos por el pasillo de la iglesia, de seguro noto mi nerviosismo y mi tristeza en especial esa tristeza que tengo en mi alma._

_Si.- es lo único que respondo_

_Llego hasta el altar, Hoyo esta bien arreglado con aquel traje de gala negro, listo para recibirme, se acerca hacia mi me toma de la mano y ambos caminamos hasta delante del padre._

_Todos nos encontramos escuchando aquella misa, me hubiera gustado compartida con Inuyasha, que el estuviera conmigo estos momentos que no fuera Hoyo con el que voy a casarme, si no con Inuyasha._

_Joven Akitoki Hoyo, acepta a Kagome Higurashi… para amarla y respetarla, quererla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.- escucho decir aquellas palabras al padre, ya era casi mi turno solo escuchar el si de Hoyo_

_Si, acepto con gusto.- lo veo sonreír_

_Señorita Kagome Higurashi, acepta a Akitoki Hoyo… para amarlo y respetarlo, quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.- me lo pregunta ahora el padre._

_Hay no se que decir si digo que si ya estaría atada a el de por vida y si digo que no mi vida no tendría sentido de todos modos Inuyasha ya no estaba conmigo… no tenia caso, sin el sin Inuyasha mi vida no tenia sentido._

_Y-yo…- solo balbuceo_

_Yo quería decir que no pero sabia que no podía, tenia que casarme con el después de todo yo le había dicho que si cuando me lo propuso, volteo a ver a todas las personas a mi alrededor, solo me miran no se que hacer, quiero salir corriendo del lugar pero no puedo mi cerebro lo ordena pero mi cuerpo no responde_

_Y-yo…- vuelvo a balbucear_

_Alto!...-las puertas de la iglesia se abren para dejar ver a alguien, claro todos nos giramos ante el grito de alto!_

_No, no, era mentira lo que esta viendo el… el no podía estar vivo… Miroku me lo dijo, me dijo que el estaba muerto_

_No puedes casarte Kagome.- lo dice… el esta en la puerta, me esta viendo con aquellos ojos ámbar, con aquellos ojos llenos de brillo y a la vez llenos de melancolía- yo te amo- lo grita en la iglesia causando el grito de algunas personas_

_No lo podía creer el estaba vivo y a salvo, pero ¿Cómo?... lagrimas se asoman en mis ojos pero de felicidad, tenia ganas de correr a abrazarlo y eso era lo que iba hacer._

_Empecé a correr hacia sus brazos, el solo se mantenía quieto para recibirme entre ellos, solo me abalanzo hacia el… abrazándolo fuertemente_

_Inuyasha!.- lo grito dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por mis ojos_

_Yo se que todo mundo nos esta mirando, se que Ayume esta llorando de la felicidad al igual que Sango y la abuela… Kagura esta apunto de llorar pero de rabia, Hoyo… no Hoyo estaría desecho, después de todo yo fui la que lo ilusiono._

_Te ves hermosa preciosa.- si lo susurra inuyasha en mi oído y todo para que me separe de el y lo bese… si tanto extrañaba aquellos labios, lo extrañaba demasiado_

_Puedo sentir los labios de Inuyasha besarme desesperadamente mientras que sus manos me acercan mas hacia el, creo que el bebé estorba entre nosotros, pero no importa el ya esta a mi lado y eso era lo único importante_

_Siento como su lengua recorre mi boca, dejando que ambos suspiremos, hacer tiempo que no me sentía tan viva._

_Me separo de el para volver a ver aquel ámbar en sus ojos… quiero volver a besarlo, pero mi mente empieza a nublarse no lo se, solo escucho la voz de Inuyasha gritar mi nombre después un grito de Sango._

_-.-_

K-Kagome, Kagome… preciosa abre los ojos.- lo dice Inuyasha en su camerote

Mmmm… hay Inuyasha es demasiado temprano.- tallándose los ojos

Hay pues eso deberías de decirle a Inutaisho, esta llorando desde el amanecer.-

De seguro quiere comer.- acurrucándose en la cama

Eso es lo mismo que digo, asi que por que no le das de comer preciosa.- besando los labios de la chica

Mmmm… bien.- sentándose en la cama y todo para que el hanyou le pase un pequeño bulto y ella solo lo alimente

Era feliz, simplemente feliz… ya hacia ocho meses que habían salido de Inglaterra, dejando atrás a Hoyo y a su madrastra no le importaba nada

Recordaba ese día, ella se había desmayado por el embarazo… según el doctor por toda las noticias que había recibido ese día, las emociones… si pero ahora estaba con Inuyasha en su casa, en el caribe no importaba que fuera una casa modesta después de todo ahí estaba su familia su verdadera familia.

Su pequeño Inutaisho, idéntico como lo había soñado, con esos ojos ámbar iguales a los del padre, su cabello que empezaba a salir negro, su piel blanca pero bronceada ya por el clima de la isla.

El cuarto de junto, se había convertido en el cuarto del pequeño claro que todavía el bebe no lo utilizaba, Kaede se había ido a vivir con ellos, al caribe claro que Inuyasha le compro una casa cerca de ellos solo a unos cuantos pasos, según Kaede para no incomodar en la casa.

Oye Kagome hoy tu nana se queda con ese demonio verdad.- lo dice el hanyou apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación con tan solo unos pantalones ajustados, sin camisa dejando ver aquel formado cuerpo, y sus brazos aquellos brazos fuertes… en su mano derecha en uno de los dedos un anillo de bodas.

Joven Inuyasha Ikeda, acepta a Kagome Higurashi… para amarla y respetarla, quererla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.- lo dice el padre de aquella pequeña parroquia

Si, acepto.-entrelazando las manos de Kagome con las suyas

Señorita Kagome Higurashi, acepta a Inuyasha Ikeda… para amarlo y respetarlo, quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe.- lo vuelve a repetir el padre

Si acepto.- mostrando una sonrisa

Bien los anillos.- entrando un niño de tan solo ocho años, pelo rojizo, piel bronceada y un traje bonito

Shippo.- lo susurra Miroku sentando enfrente de todos los invitados, la mayoría la gente del pueblo de la isla y la tripulación

Te amo.- lo dice el hanyou colocando el anillo en el dedo correspondiente de la chica

Yo te amo mas.- son una sonrisa y haciendo el mismo procedimiento del chico

Ahora los del caro marido y mujer.- lo dice el padre para después escuchar en toda la pequeña sala un "bravo".

¿He?... Kagome… ¿me escuchas?.- lo pregunta el chico

He si… claro que si, mi nana nos dijo que se iba a quedar con tu demonio.- sonriendo ampliamente

¿Solo mi demonio?.- alzando la ceja

Si solo tu demonio.- sonriendo seductoramente, después de todo casarse con Inuyasha después de llagar aquí a la isla no fue mala idea, hasta ayume vino con ellos y se enamoro de Yuste aquel tripulante que por todo Inuyasha lo regañaba.

Esto usted y yo tendremos tiempo para discutirlo… y si es necesario toda la noche.- sonriendo ampliamente mientras que le roba un beso a la chica, y todo para después ir a la cocina

-.-

La luz de las velas adornando tenuemente el cuarto, la cama especialmente acomodada para la ocasión solo que ya esta arrugada, por la entrada de ambos jóvenes.

La ropa de ambos chicos en el suelo, el pantalón que lucia en la mañana el hanyou en el suelo junto con el vestido de la chica, los calcetines en la lámpara… todo en el piso

En la cama debajo de aquellas cobijas solo se podía ver el movimiento de los cuerpos, dejando que los suspiros y gemidos lleguen a los oídos de las paredes, aquellas palabras de te amo dando eco en la habitación.

Las manos del chico recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven después de todo el había desaparecido por culpa de Naraku si ese maldito no lo hubiera llevado con el, el desde hace mucho tiempo ya estaría con Kagome y su pequeño.

Bueno gracias al cielo que su cuerpo había sido resistente, Naraku por ser una persona normal murió en la caída del acantilado a el solo le costo recuperar la conciencia un mes y recuperarse otro.

Después de todo llegar de nuevo a Inglaterra no era fácil, se encontraba solo en aquella isla, tendría que esforzarse si quería ver de nuevo a su Kagome a su familia… con su pequeño

Los gemidos se vuelven hacer más presentes, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos chicos, las manos recorriendo sus cuerpos desnudos… desfrutando de todo el calor de aquel calor que varios meses les hicieron falta.

Un grito se escucha por toda la habitación acompañado del hanyou, uno ronco y lleno de pasión

Kagome solo siente como aquella semilla vuelve a entrar a su cuerpo, después de todo tal vez a Inutaisho le aria falta un hermanito… y aquello tal ves lo iba a lograr

La pelinegra solo siente como el hanyou se tumba a su lado, después de todo ella solo se acorruca entre sus brazos disfrutando de aquellas caricias, las respiraciones paulatinas y los cabellos demasiados revueltos.

Te amo Kagome.- lo murmura el chico al besar la sien de la chica

Yo también mi Inuyasha.- besando el pecho de este

Aquella sabana delgada de aquel marino, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, como Kami los trajo al mundo.

¿Sabes Kagome?.- haciéndole caricias en el hombro desnudo del la chica

mmmm…-

quiero que nosotros junto con nuestro pequeño, embarquemos en el barco, para conocer y navegar los siete mares.-

Kagome no lo podía creer, su hanyou, su Inuyasha le estaba proponiendo una aventura para toda su vida, pasar aquella aventura junto a el entre sus brazos y junto con su familia.

¿enserio?.- viéndolo fijamente

si… mi tripulación y mi familia navegando los siete mares.- besando la sien de la chica.

Después de todo tendría que descansar… ambos tendría un viaje, navegando los siete mares como una vez lo soñó Inuyasha, navegando los Siete Mares… todo un sueño

**¡Fin!**

**Después de tanta presión por mis padres de que ya acabara este capitulo para podernos ir, por fin lo he acabo… no se si sea de su agrado, pero sinceramente a mi me gusto me hizo llorar de tristeza y felicidad.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en el transcurso de este fic… gracias a los 184 rws…**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Se despide **

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


End file.
